The Most Precious Gift
by Shelly3
Summary: Here by popular demand, it's my Thomas fic! Woo hoo! Thomas meets what may be the woman of his dreams, or his nightmares! What's this? She's a member of the Guardian Force?! Please R&R!
1. Chapter One

Author's note: Okay, here it is! Ta da! The Thomas fic I have been promising! And this time I have to say that I was inspired by Dracou Malfoy's fic to finally sit my butt down and start writing this thing! And I hope you see this, too, AnimeQueen as I know you've been wanting this for a long time!   
  
This is a Thomas/OC fic. However my OC won't make an appearance until maybe the second or third chapter. And as before I'll be writing this as I go along so updates might be a few days in between. And has anyone out there got a good idea for a name for a female character? I'll let you, the reader, give me some ideas. Hey, I know it's a cheap way to get reviews, but there you go. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own zoids, just my characters!  
  
The Most Precious Gift by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
  
"Come on, Thomas, wake up! There's no time for you to sleep in!"  
  
The person in question rolled over onto his back and held the pillow over his face. "Go away," he groaned into it.  
  
Van snatched the pillow from him. "Thomas, I'm serious. Today's the day of your brother's wedding and you want to sleep through it? And to think you're his best man."  
  
Thomas covered his face with his hands, both to block out the bright morning light and to try and stop the incessant hammering inside his head. "Not right now, Van. My head is killing me."  
  
"Well, that should teach you not to stay up all night drinking," Van replied tartly as he tossed the pillow at the edge of the bed. "Now get up. We haven't got long to get ready."  
  
He heaved a heavy sigh and sat up slowly. "All right, all right, I'm up," he groaned. "Are you happy now, Mr. Flyheight?"  
  
Van smiled, amused at the pilot's inability to operate this morning. "It's an improvement. Am I going to have to get Marianne in here after you?"  
  
That spurred him into action, and he rose to his feet to stretch the knots out of his back and shoulders, eventually wandering into the shower to duck his head under some cold water to fight off the edge of his hangover. He really didn't remember much about what happened last night at Karl's bachelor party, and he hoped he didn't do anything that would cause himself any unnecessary embarrassment.  
  
By the time he had showered and shaved, he had returned to some semblance of normal except for an incredible thirst and a growling stomach, but that was soon appeased and he was more or less back to his usual self again. Soon he was dressed in his tuxedo, fidgeting at the seams as they seemed to want to go their own way, and he saw his big brother dressing himself as well.  
  
Walking towards him, he helped smooth out any wrinkles in the fabric, and when Karl turned towards him he saw nervousness lighting up his green eyes. "Karl, why are you nervous?" he asked, surprised. "You're getting married today to a very beautiful and special woman. Is there any reason for you to be nervous?"  
  
Karl sighed wistfully. "I know there's not. I'm incredibly lucky to even have someone like her. I guess I'm afraid I'll wake up and it'll all be just a wonderful dream."  
  
Thomas smiled. "Well, I can assure you it's not," he replied. "Not with this pounding in my head anyway."  
  
The Colonel smiled. "Thank you, Thomas," he said, suddenly serious. "For everything. I know I have been strict on you sometimes, but I want you to know I am proud of you. And there's no other person in this world that I would want to have as my brother other than you."  
  
Thomas could feel his cheeks flushing from embarrassment, and he wished sometimes that that wouldn't happen so easily, especially around women. "Thanks," he said. "That means a lot to me."  
  
"Colonel!" Van's voice called, saving them both any further embarrassment as he appeared in the room, already dressed in his tuxedo and holding a medium-sized box in his hands. "I almost forgot! Tania wanted me to give you this."  
  
Karl accepted the box from Van, eying it curiously as it seemed a little lightweight and wondered what it could be. When he opened it, he saw a small card inside and read it first, his eyes tearing as he read the inscription. Handing it to Thomas, he removed the tissue paper carefully as whatever it was was wrapped inside it, and he carefully unrolled it until he held a glass figurine of a black lily in the palm of his hand. He didn't remember ever telling her that he liked this variety of flower, but he was touched nonetheless that she would have such a remarkable gift made for him.  
  
Thomas and Van exclaimed over the unique gift, and Thomas glanced over the card as he read what Tania had written.  
  
My beloved,  
  
Today is the day when I will finally become your wife, Mrs. Karl Lichen Shubaltz. It is a day I have waited for ever since I first saw you as I knew we were destined to be together forever. I know it seems strange to others for us to say this, but they could never know what we both feel for one another, a love that will last forever and fill us both for the rest of our days.  
I love you, Karl Shubaltz, and I say this with all my heart and soul as I could never love anyone else like I love you. I live only to look into your endless sea-green eyes and see your loving smile and to feel your arms around me. I am anxiously awaiting to see you waiting for me at the end of the aisle, the place where we will enter as two people but will leave as one. I can't wait to see you, my love. Until then, accept this gift as a token of my love for you.  
  
Love always and forever,  
Tania  
  
  
Even Thomas' eyes watered at reading it, and he suddenly envied his brother. Envied him for finding something he knew he would never have as a love like that came only once in a lifetime.  
  
Then he remembered this was his brother's day of celebration, and he wiped away all traces of jealousy as it was almost time for them to get married, and he couldn't be happier for him.  
  
  
  
The wedding went beautifully as Marianne had planned. Thomas had tears in his eyes as he stood by Karl's side, especially after seeing Tania's face beaming with love and happiness, and he knew there would never be two people more suited for each other than the both of them. And as he followed them down the aisle, escorting the beautiful Fiona at his side, he couldn't help but notice the looks of jealousy the young ladies of the court sent Tania's way.  
  
Many of them had sought his older brother out in the past with hopes of establishing a relationship with him, but he would always thank them graciously and say that he was a military man and didn't wish to enter into one just yet. But now that Thomas knew that his brother had known Tania for some time, he couldn't help but wonder if Karl had been holding out for the day when he would see her again, and it appeared now that he had. Thomas could only wonder if Karl knew how many hearts he was breaking today as a result of his marriage.  
  
Soon everyone was enjoying the celebration afterwards, the newlyweds opening their presents as the guests mingled with one another. Since neither of them really knew anyone here, Thomas, Van, Irvine, Fiona, and Moonbay all kept close to one another, sometimes dancing with one another and with the bride and groom as they shared in their happiness.  
  
Eventually Thomas had his turn with Tania, and they laughed together for a time before the dance ended. He saw the exquisite pendant she wore around her neck, and his eyes widened in awe. "Did Karl give you that?" he asked her as he touched it with gentle fingers.  
  
She nodded, smiling. "He did. Isn't it gorgeous? I can't believe he gave me such a wonderful gift. Especially considering what I gave him."  
  
He returned her smile. "I wouldn't worry about it too much," he replied. "You have given him something even more precious than that necklace. Your love is the most precious gift of all that you could ever give him, and he knows that."  
  
Her eyes teared up as she looked into his own eyes. "Oh, Thomas," she whispered as she embraced him tightly. "You're too sweet, do you know that? When you fall in love, and I know that you will, I will be envious of her as she will be the luckiest woman in all of Zi."  
  
He laughed. "Don't look now, but I think you're the luckiest woman in all of Zi to be married to my brother. Speaking of which, I think you'd better get over there before one of the girls kidnaps him."  
  
She giggled and he watched as she left his side to return to her husband's to receive a sweet kiss from him.  
  
Sighing, he returned to sit in a chair at the edge of the gathering, glancing around at everyone and catching the eye of Rudolph's young fiancé before continuing around the room. Little did he know that Marianne had been watching him thoughtfully during the whole celebration, and after seeing his wistful expression she knew she had to do something to see that he had someone to love as well. Good thing for him she had the perfect woman in mind for him.  
  
******************  
  
Oh, no! Here's goes Marianne's infamous meddling again! And poor Thomas is her target once again!   
  
Thomas: Why?! What did I do to deserve this anguish and torment!!!  
  
Shelly: Hey, aren't you supposed to be with Savannah? Besides, you insulted me with Bit and left me all alone! *sob*  
  
Thomas: *small voice* No one likes me anymore....  
  
Shelly: Hee-hee! Thanks for reading! C-ya!  
  



	2. Chapter Two

Author's note: WOW! So many reviews so soon! I didn't realize you guys were awaiting this so badly! Although I do know some of you reviewed twice. :p I'm flattered that you thought enough of it to review again!  
  
And Dracou, I didn't mean to get you so depressed by posting this. Now I feel bad! But you're a great writer no matter what you say! And I hope you get better and that things start looking up for you. If you ever need anyone to talk to, e-mail me! That goes for anyone else too! I love receiving e-mail!  
  
Hmm...who would be Van's best man? I'm leaning towards Irvine since he's known him longer than any of them. And I think Thomas is hiding under my computer table after reading your review. *kicks him with her foot*   
  
Thomas: OW! Watch where you're kicking me!  
  
Shelly: * . * Sorry! You all right under there?  
  
Thomas: *strained voice* I was until you kicked me! I think I'll go back to Dracou's. At least she appreciated me even though I was kept inside that cage. *shudders*  
  
Shelly: Ah, I don't think so, Thomas. I've got leverage on you this time.  
  
Thomas: What do you mean?  
  
Shelly: *flashes pics of Karl's bachelor party with an evil grin* Guess what I have? *Thanks, Ryan! Luv ya!*  
  
Thomas: Don't you dare! Oh, please, Shelly, don't do this to me!  
  
Shelly: How can I resist those puppy dog eyes? *sigh* You can relax, Thomas. I won't as long as you behave yourself and are nice to me.  
  
Thomas: Would you like a foot rub?  
  
Shelly: *grins* It's nice to have friends in high places. Hee-hee!   
  
Enough with that! On with the fic!  
  
The Most Precious Gift by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
  
After the celebration, everyone gathered together for the traditional toss of the bouquet and the garter, the single women banding together first as Tania readied the bouquet and tossed it back over her shoulder. It arced through the air and fell in the middle of the crowd, a sea of hands rising to catch it, and soon one cry echoed above the others as it was revealed to be Fiona's. Van's eyes widened and his jaw dropped in shock as Thomas, Karl, and Irvine clapped him heartily on the back.  
  
Then it was Karl's turn, and he approached Tania to kneel by her leg and run his hand up it to remove the garter around her upper thigh, her cheeks flushing just as much from the whistles from the guys as from the feel of her husband's hand sliding against her skin. Then he positioned himself for the toss, letting it fly through the air as it seemed apparent that Thomas was going to catch it before a silver streak shot through the air and collided with him. When everyone cleared out of the way, Zeke was revealed to be standing there with the garter in his teeth and Thomas on the ground at his feet, moaning with little Zekes dancing around his head.   
  
Soon the newlyweds left for their honeymoon, leaving those of the remaining wedding party to help clean up the mess left behind, and by the time they were done they were exhausted from the days activities and decided to crash on their respective beds for a quick nap. But as they lie there, they found themselves unable to fall asleep even though they were bone-tired.  
  
"You know, I miss them both already," Thomas pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean," Van replied. "It seems strange not to have them here, especially after what we've all been through together. I hope they have a safe honeymoon together."  
  
"Speaking of honeymoons, when are you and Fiona getting married?" Irvine asked.  
  
Van almost fell to the floor. "What are you talking about? We're not getting married!"  
  
"Well, you saw her catch the bouquet, and you know what that means. She'll be the next to get married," Irvine laughed.  
  
"I'm not getting married!"  
  
Thomas and Irvine glanced at each other with grins on their faces, Irvine holding up two fingers in a peace sign.  
  
  
  
Elsewhere, Marianne and Rudolph were sharing a quiet moment together in the chapel where Karl and Tania had just got married, the young girl sighing happily and looking around her with a starry-eyed expression. Seeing today's celebration had whetted her own desire to get married, and she couldn't wait until that day came after envisioning the elaborate gown she would be wearing and the most beautiful bouquet that would go with it.  
  
Rudolph glanced over at her and couldn't help but smile at his intended bride's expression. At first he had been terrified to even think of what their wedding would be like, but after seeing today's wedding some of his fears had been put to rest, although with him being the emperor he knew his wedding would be ten times more elaborate than the one today was.  
  
He took her hand in his own and gave it a little squeeze. "You did a wonderful job, Marianne. The wedding was outstanding! The decorations were perfect and the music was wonderful! I'm so proud of you!"  
  
She turned pleased eyes towards him. "You think so? Thank you, Rudolph! I can't wait till the day we get married! It'll be even better!"  
  
A blush covered his cheeks as he smiled. "I know it will," he agreed.  
  
A sweet smile crossed her face and just as quickly disappeared as she remembered what she had meant to ask her betrothed earlier. "Can I ask a favor of you?" she asked. "It would mean so much to me for you to do me this one small favor."  
  
He managed to hide his apprehension as her favors were never small. She somehow thought he was able to move mountains for her, as evident by some of the requests she had made of him in the past. This wedding was one example, although he had been happy to help with this one since he thought so much of Tania and Karl. "What is it?"  
  
She turned her puppy dog eyes on him. "I was watching Lieutenant Shubaltz today, and it seemed as if he was a little depressed. I think he needs someone that can cheer him up, and I think I have just the person in mind. Only thing is, the only way I can get them together is for you to invite her to join the Guardian Force."  
  
His eyes widened as he knew who it was she was thinking of. "You're not talking about your cousin Erin, are you?"  
  
She nodded happily as he groaned and put his face into his hand. "Come on, Rudolph! I think they would make the perfect couple! Thomas is a little shy around girls and just needs someone that can take the iniative in a relationship.  
  
"Yeah, but a lot of guys seem to be afraid of her," he pointed out. "I think she comes on a little too strong sometimes."  
  
The young girl waved him off. "If they are afraid of her, it's because she's a very accomplished zoid pilot and is very dedicated to improving her skills. I have been wanting to ask you to put her on the Guardian Force for some time as I think she would be the perfect one to ask, but I never approached you as she feels that she's not ready. But I'm certain she is now. So, will you?"  
  
Rudolph worried at his lower lip with his teeth as he thought it over. He was right in saying that Erin did come on too strong at times as she was somewhat of a tomboy at heart. She readily struck up friendships with those of the male gender, and rarely had any friends that were female as she was known to be somewhat of a flirt. And those that met her didn't quite know how to take her at first because of that.  
  
With the guys it was easy as she was quite the looker with her short auburn hair that was often worn in a flattering style around her face, which accented her emerald eyes perfectly. But where they usually thought of her in a romantic light at first, she soon became good friends with them and things never progressed any further between them. She was no slouch inside a zoid cockpit either as he had seen her fight in battle before, and he had even entertained Marianne's suggestion a time or two, but never acted on it as he wasn't sure how her personality would fit with Fiona or Moonbay's.  
  
Finally he sighed as he gave in to her request. "All right, I will," he said, crying out in surprise when she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Thank you, thank you!" she crowed at the top of her lungs. "I promise you won't regret this!"  
  
"Somehow I think I already am," he muttered under his breath.  
  
  
  
That night, Thomas found it hard to sleep as his thoughts kept running through his mind, thoughts of his brother's wedding and the way they had seemed so incredibly happy together. And to see the happiness in Fiona's eyes whenever she caught Tania's bouquet had been like a knife in his heart as he still cared for the ancient zoidian very much.  
  
Rising from his bed quietly, he walked through the silent hallways of the palace, paying no mind to the servants that were busy sweeping the floors and dusting everywhere. It was funny to think that all these things needed to be done, but no one ever thought of the people working behind the scenes to get it all ready in time for the next day. And it was amazing to realize at how much they were taken for granted, for if they weren't here doing this then it would be those among the nobility who would be doing the cleaning instead of the servants.  
  
Once outside, he breathed deeply of the cool night air and looked up at the twin moons that shed their ethereal light upon the ground, the gentle breeze ruffling his blond hair a little. He didn't know why he was so depressed, but he couldn't help but wonder when he was going to have a chance at someone as wonderful as Fiona and Tania. They both shared in the kind of love he had always dreamed of, had always wished for ever since he was young.  
  
But his brother had always gotten the girls while he was only thought of as a shy counterpart to Karl. It was true he was incredibly shy around women when it concerned his feelings, but in any other situation he was fine as long as his emotions weren't brought into play. It was at times like that when his knees would turn to jelly and his tongue would seem to become one giant knot at the back of his throat.  
  
Perhaps he was meant to be alone, and would never be blessed with the kind of luck Karl and Van had found.  
  
He sighed as he realized the depressing path his thoughts had taken, and he shook his head to clear his thoughts from spiraling any further where they didn't belong. Suddenly yawning, he turned to go back inside but stopped when he saw a shooting star cross the midnight sky, wondering if this was a sign for him, but quickly dismissing it as a silly notion as he continued on along his path back towards his cold, empty bed.  
  
  
  
Not far away, another pair of eyes watched the same shooting star, but these were emerald eyes brimming with excitement at the wonderful news her cousin had brought her earlier today. Tomorrow she would be joining an elite fighting team, something she had always wanted to do ever since she had heard of its inception, and now her dream was coming true.  
  
She was going to become a member of the Guardian Force.   
  
***************  
  
Sounds like she might be a handful. But appearances are always deceiving! And as you all saw, I chose Erin as my characters name. *Hey, Erin!* It seemed to fit her personality. Amd thanks again for all the reviews! I feel so special, and it's all because of you! *hugs and kisses* C-ya! 


	3. Chapter Three

Author's note: Hey, thanks for all the reviews! And I'm glad FF.Net has finally gotten things straight. Ryan, I agree that Van will need some prodding, and it might take Erin to do it. And I hope your bad day got better, Dracou! So, Thomas, how's the AI unit JdL paid you doing? *wink*  
  
Thomas: *lying under computer table with pillow over his head* .....  
  
Shelly: *sigh* I think you shamed him, Jdl. *smirk*  
  
Thomas: What did I ever do to deserve this?  
  
Shelly: Don't worry, Thomas, AnimeQueen still loves you.  
  
Thomas: She does?  
  
Shelly: Yeah! But only because I bribed her by telling her she can pilot your Dibison for a day. Mwahahaha!!!  
  
Thomas: No one loves me anymore!!!  
  
Shelly: *sighs again as she hugs him* Thomas, I still love you. Otherwise I wouldn't pick on you.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
The Most Precious Gift by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
  
Thomas sat back in the cockpit of his Dibison, his mind wandering as he followed Van towards the site of a recent excavation, a place that had once been an underground weapons storage facility. Recently it had been attacked by what appeared to be a band of mercenaries, and they had taken every bit of what had been stored there, and the Guardian Force had been called in at this point to take things from there.  
  
"Why do we have to be the ones to investigate this?" Thomas asked. "Can't the military handle it?"  
  
"That's not for us to question," Van replied. "Apparently they thought it might've been more than just a simple robbery. There's a chance it could be the work of some of those that Tragar named, if we can trust what he told us is true."  
  
"Which is why we must be careful before we go pointing any fingers," Thomas added. Then they became quiet as they neared their destination, eventually arriving and surveying the area for themselves before determining a course of action. It was obvious that whoever had done this wasn't very smart as they had left behind footprints of their zoids in the sand.  
  
Deciding to follow the trail, they started off after it and soon hit a dead end as the tracks seemed to stop all of a sudden. Had they been smart enough to cover them after all? Or maybe the wind had filled them with sand?  
  
They soon got their answer as they were suddenly struck from all sides with enemy fire, both of them wondering where the shots were coming from as they couldn't see anything, both with their eyes and with radar. "This is insane!" Van cried. "Where are they?"  
  
"Beek!" Thomas shouted. "Come on, there's got to be a way to find them!" Both of them had resorted to firing in the direction from which they were being hit, but all that was accomplishing was little to nothing except when they scored a lucky hit on one. "They're Helcats!" he cried.  
  
"Great!" Van exclaimed as he continued firing and trying to dodge the barrage at the same time. "How are we supposed to fight against something we can't see?"  
  
"You men," a female voice joined in. "Always relying on your machines instead of using your eyes."  
  
"You're a good one to talk," Van returned.   
  
"Oh, I'm not part of the enemy," the voice replied. "I was just passing through and saw the battle. Thought you could use some help since you're doing such a bad job of it."  
  
"You expect us to believe you?" Thomas demanded. "After we're through with these Helcats, you're next!" Next thing he knew, he saw a flash out of his cockpit window, and his eyes widened as he looked upon the most unusual zoid he had ever seen. It was clearly a fox-type zoid and it appeared to be able to see the enemy clearly as it decimated their ranks quickly, pouncing on some and making short work of them with its claws while using its back-mounted gun to blast through the others. His only thought was that to be a female she was amazingly good at controlling her zoid, but too bad for her she was on the wrong side. "Megalo Max," he said as he lined her up in his sights. "Fire!"  
  
The Dibison let loose with an enormous blast from its cannons that carpeted the area with a heavy barrage and kicked up a lot of dust in the process. He sat inside smirking at what clearly had been an easy victory for him, his smile fading when he saw the zoid burst through the dust cloud, claws glowing brightly as it slashed at his left front, scoring a minor cut that did just enough damage to ensure he would be limping back to the Empire.  
  
But the zoid didn't stop there. It kept running past him to a target only it could see, firing at it and disabling the stealth shield that had hidden a Gustav and its precious cargo, which was none other than the weapons that had been stolen earlier that morning. And with one swipe of its claws, it cut loose the cargo beds and promptly turned back towards them.  
  
"How about it, Liger? You wanna piece of me, too?"  
  
Van was struck speechless at the abilities of this new zoid, excited that he was going to get his chance at seeing for himself just how good this zoid and its pilot really were. "Sounds good to me," he replied. "Let's do it, Zeke!"  
  
Zeke roared and spurred the Blade Liger into action as the fox-type zoid emitted a strange high-pitch cry and braced its front feet into the sand as it fired its gun at Van, who easily dodged it and attempted to pounce on it. But the zoid deftly sprinted forward just in time to avoid him, and Van took off after it, gasping in surprise when it discharged a thick, dark cloud that obscured his vision. He stood there for a moment as he didn't want to move and give away his position, bracing himself when he was hit by gunfire.  
  
Having had enough, he extended his blades and kept his eyes open for any sign of movement in the smoke, and when he saw it he lunged forward, hoping that he would hit something and he did when he heard the cry of the zoid as well as that of the pilot. When the smoke cleared, he saw that he had sliced off its right front leg, and now it was lying on the ground, but the fight hadn't gone out of it altogether as it was swiveling its gun towards him for a last shot, and he stepped on it to keep this battle at a standstill. He needed her alive and conscious if he was going to get any answers out of her.  
  
"I wouldn't if I were you," he said. "This battle's over, and you're under arrest."  
  
"I told you, I'm not part of the enemy!" she retorted, angry that he had defeated her Shadow Fox.  
  
"If you aren't, we'll release you after we've confirmed it. It's just a precaution," he explained then switched to another channel to let the military know that they found the thieves and needed a Gustav with a cargo bed to transport a damaged zoid back to the capitol as he was sure the Dibison could make it back on its own.  
  
  
  
Erin sat on the warm desert sand, watching as the two men began repairs on the Dibison while they were waiting for the military to get here, her hands tied securely behind her back. Not only was it hot out here, she was already miffed that he had defeated her Shadow Fox and was going to take her back to the capitol as his prisoner. Although after watching the young warrior, she couldn't resist the thought that she wouldn't mind being his prisoner as he was quite cute, but that uniform he wore made him downright sexy.  
  
But then she sighed as she knew it wouldn't do any good for her to even hope for anything as nothing ever came of her relationships with those of the male persuasion. She always became good friends with them before anything else, and then when she thought she could take the next step they would say that they would rather remain friends as they thought of her as a sister more than anything else. And as a result she had refused to allow herself to even consider becoming involved with anyone, making her one very lonely warrior.  
  
Shaking herself from her thoughts, she looked up to see the tall blond pilot offering her some water, and she had no choice but to accept his offer as her throat was parched. The only problem was that he had to hold it so she could drink it since she couldn't use her hands, but he did very well since she managed not to spill a drop, and she looked up to thank him. Or she had planned to before she found herself gazing into a pair of eyes that were a startling shade of green, almost like hers were.  
  
But then she looked away as to look too long meant to get lost in them, and she had to guard herself against that if she was to retain any shred of her dignity about her. "Thanks," she said.  
  
Thomas stood there just as dumbstruck as he had found her own eyes to be just as enchanting. But he reminded himself that she was the enemy until proven otherwise and he was to treat her as such until they went their separate ways. "Y-you're welcome," he stammered, embarrassed that it had come out that way, and he turned and quickly walked back to his Dibison to help Van.  
  
She appraised him with a wide-eyed stare, wondering what on Zi was his problem as he seemed a strange type. Cute, but strange.  
  
*******************  
  
Before anyone says anything, I know that the Shadow Fox has never been mentioned in the Guardian Force series, but that doesn't mean it can't exist. And I hope I'm getting a little better at writing battle scenes. -_- Anyway, thanks for reading! 


	4. Chapter Four

Author's note: Finally! Another chapter! Thanks everyone for reviewing! And I'm sorry if some of you didn't like the idea of me using the Shadow Fox, but I couldn't think of anything else that was suited to her. Anyway, I know you all still like it judging from your reviews! Thank you, thank you!   
  
By the way, Thomas is taking a short break. He's...busy...right now. Hey, the guy's got to get some sleep in sometime! Besides, all this rain is making me lethargic....  
  
The Most Precious Gift by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
  
Soon Moonbay arrived with her Gustav, which they loaded the Shadow Fox onto, and they started back towards the Empire as they left the soldiers that had accompanied her to deal with the weapons issue. Their main concern was getting Erin back to the palace where they could question her and find out once and for all if she was telling the truth or not, and Van had begun to believe her after seeing her put up little resistance.   
  
Fiona had come along with Moonbay, and now she rode back with him in the Blade Liger, leaving Thomas with Erin. She didn't know what to think about the strange young woman as she was quiet most of the time, but would occasionally glance Van's way, which aroused all of Fiona's alarms, being that she was in love with him. The only problem was that the Shadow Fox pilot was very attractive, making Fiona think that she was nothing compared to her.  
  
Van noticed her discomfort and would immediately do something to dissuade her from any further thoughts that might trouble her and at the same time send a sign to the other woman that said clearly enough that he was taken.  
  
Erin now sat behind Thomas in the cockpit of his zoid, working at her handcuffs with a thin piece of metal she had managed to swipe before they had left. She wasn't doing it because she wanted to escape, she was just tired of having them chafe her wrists raw. Finally she got them undone, and she rubbed them gently as she inspected the tender areas.  
  
Thomas heard something going on back there, soon figuring out what it was that had fallen to the floor as he heard her sigh of relief. "Hey! What are you doing? How did you get those off?"  
  
"I've always been good at it," she replied smartly. "When I was growing up, sometimes the military would let me try out any type of new handcuffs they had developed just to see if I couldn't get out of them. Needless to say, I succeeded at most of them. I don't see that I really need them anyways since I'm not a criminal."  
  
"Speak for yourself," he replied.   
  
"I'm not!" she retorted. "Look, I was helping you out there. I can't help you're so dense you can't realize help when you see it," she said as she reached in front of her and rapped a couple of times on his helmet with her knuckles. "Apparently that thing isn't working properly. At least if your zoid is trashed then you'll survive."  
  
"Hey, how dare you talk about my AI system like that!" he cried as Beek issued a series of indignant beeps.  
  
"What's AI supposed to mean? Absolute Idiot?"  
  
"Watch it!" he growled.  
  
"Absolutely Incompetent?" she added with a little laughter.  
  
"All right, now you've done it!" he fumed, removing his helmet and jumping in the back to engage in a wrestling match with her.   
  
  
  
Van watched in confusion as he saw the Dibison begin acting strange as at first it would run one way and then the other, stopping at times to shake its head in frustration. "Thomas, what's going on in there?" he asked, his eyebrows raising when he heard feminine shrieks of laughter along with Thomas' growled threats. A sly grin spread across his face. "Thomas, you could at least wait until you're both alone in a room somewhere."  
  
On his viewscreen, a disheveled Lieutenant appeared, breathing heavily. "Van, don't you start either! I'm having a hard enough time as it is!"  
  
But Van wasn't about to let it go. "Come on, she's got handcuffs on! How hard can it be? Ow!" he cried as he received a bash from Fiona.  
  
"She's managed to get them off somehow," he replied as he pinned her against the console.  
  
She put her hand down on it to keep her balance, and apparently hit something as the weapons locked on Van as a target. "Uh oh," she said.  
  
He glanced at her in shock. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.  
  
"I think the Liger's about to get a surprise," she answered, then the seventeen barreled cannon fired its Megalo Max straight for Van, throwing Thomas back in his seat and her up against him. They heard Van's exclamation of surprise, both of them becoming aware of the embarrassing position they were both in as they found each other looking into the other's eyes again. Her hands were braced against his chest, and she could feel his heart pounding furiously against her palm. His hands, however, were somewhere they shouldn't have been.  
  
"Thomas, you pervert! How dare you?!" she screamed at him as she beat at him with her fists.  
  
"Erin, I didn't mean it! Honestly!" he cried. "It was a mistake!"  
  
"A mistake, was it? Well, I hope you enjoyed it 'cause it won't happen again!" she shot back as she returned to her seat with her arms crossed in front of her.  
  
Thomas put his helmet back on without a word, wondering why he had ever wished to have a woman to call his own. But he couldn't help but admit to himself how nice the experience had been, causing a blush to rise to his cheeks.  
  
Erin fumed silently behind him, cursing his name over and over again as well as herself for letting her emotions get the best of her. It was the first time anything like that had happened to her, and she had liked it, liked the feeling of their bodies pressed close together. But she put it out of her mind just as quickly as she refused to take it beyond what it was, a simple mistake.  
  
  
  
They arrived at the palace just as the sun was setting, and Erin was quickly escorted to a private room where she would be held for further questioning. Van, Fiona, and Thomas quickly changed clothing and joined Emperor Rudolph and his fiancé for dinner in his private quarters where they informed him of the situation. They told him that they had recovered the stolen weapons, and about the battle they had fought with the mysterious warrior.  
  
Marianne's mind was a thousand miles away as she was worried that her cousin had not arrived yet, and there had been plenty of time for her to get here. She hoped that she hadn't changed her mind and decided not to come. She really wanted this to work between her and Thomas, and it never would unless they were to meet first.  
  
Glancing over at the blond soldier, she wondered what had happened as he seemed a bit discomfited this evening, but she chalked it up to battle stress and thought nothing of it.  
  
Fiona noticed the young girl's expression. "Marianne, what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Oh! It's nothing!" she assured them. "I was just wondering what had happened to my cousin. She was coming here to visit, and I wanted her to be here with us tonight, but I guess she changed her mind and decided not to come." Then she turned her gaze to Van and Thomas. "I don't suppose you both saw her by any chance, did you?"  
  
Van stared at Marianne a moment as he thought back. "I'm not sure. Do you know what she may have been traveling in?"  
  
"Why, yes! It's a very rare type of zoid, a family heirloom as a matter of fact. No one had ever been able to pilot it in her family except her, and it just sat there unused for many years."  
  
Thomas had just put a mouthful of food in and was now chewing it. "What type of zoid was it?" Van asked.  
  
"Hmmm, let me think....Some type of wolf? A fox maybe?"  
  
Thomas had stopped chewing at that point. "It wouldn't happen to be a Shadow Fox, would it?" Fiona asked.  
  
"That's it!" Marianne cried, and Thomas proceeded to spit his food out as he had begun to choke on it.   
  
Van slapped him a few times on the back as he coughed to get some air back into his lungs. "You all right, Thomas?" he asked, amused as he knew what had caused it.  
  
Thomas nodded his head. "Fine," he gulped. "Excuse me!" he cried as he rose from his seat and darted out the door.  
  
Marianne and Rudolph watched with confused expressions. "What was that all about?"  
  
Van grinned sheepishly. "I'm sure you'll hear about it soon enough," he supplied as Fiona laughed behind her napkin.  
  
****************  
  
I said he was busy right? Busy putting his foot in his mouth! Hee-hee! Thanks for reading! C-ya! 


	5. Chapter Five

Author's note: Hey, guys! I can't believe I'm doing another update already! It's thanks to all those wonderful reviews! I'm glad you all liked the last chapter!  
  
Thomas: Well, I don't! I can't believe you would bash me like that! *pouts*  
  
Shelly: Hi, Thomas! I see you're back. Did you get your foot out of your mouth?  
  
Thomas: *still pouting*   
  
Shelly: Oh, Thomas, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you this chapter.  
  
Thomas: *sarcastically* I can't wait.  
  
Shelly: Hee-hee! Hope you all enjoy!  
  
The Most Precious Gift by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
  
Thomas raced down the hallways until he reached the room where Erin was being held, not believing the amount of trouble he was going to get into over this. Not only with her, but with Marianne as well, and he didn't particularly like the idea of having them both angry with him at the same time. He knew Marianne's explosive temper, and saw only a hint of Erin's, enough for him to expect some sort of revenge.  
  
He found a guard patrolling the area and pulled him aside, trying his best to catch his breath. The guard gazed at him like he had grown two heads as he wondered what was so important that the Lieutenant had run himself crazy to get here. "Sir? Are you all right?" he asked.  
  
Thomas finally regained control over himself. "Yes, thank you. I need your help with a small problem. I need you to release the prisoner I just brought in," he explained, cringing when he said the word.  
  
"Sir? You gave me strict orders not to release her until further notice."  
  
"Look, I know what I told you!" he cried. "This is a matter of life or death, don't you see? If you don't release her right now, then I'll report you to Colonel Shubaltz for disobeying the orders of your superior officer."  
  
"But, sir--"  
  
"What part of my orders do you not understand?" he almost shouted. "If you won't do it, then give me the key and I'll do it myself!"  
  
"Lieutenant--"  
  
"What is it?" he growled.  
  
The guard shrank back a little. "I'm off duty, sir. The other guard on duty has it."  
  
Thomas almost fell to the floor. "Then why don't you go get it from him?" he cried.  
  
The guard saluted and quickly ran off, leaving Thomas standing there in front of the door. He peered inside through the small window and saw her sitting on the floor with her back propped against the wall. She appeared tired, and after a day like today he wasn't surprised. He himself felt like he had just run a mile.  
  
Soon both guards returned and opened the door. He walked inside to see Erin rising to her feet, her expression plain to see as she didn't seem to be happy to see him. "I suppose you've figured out I was telling the truth, judging from the expression on your face," she observed dryly. She had to admit he looked kinda cute standing there with a slight blush coloring his cheeks.  
  
He swallowed deeply as he brought his gaze to hers. "I guess you could say that," he answered then promptly fell to his knees in front of her. "Please, Erin, don't tell Marianne the truth!" he pleaded. "I know I was wrong and don't deserve your forgiveness, but please do this one thing for me!"  
  
"Why should I after all the humiliation you put me through?" she shot back.  
  
"Humiliation?" he repeated. "If you hadn't acted the way you did then none of this would've happened!"  
  
"Well, no one asked you to put your hands on my--my--you know what! Not only that, I can't believe you wouldn't believe me when I was only offering my help to you!"  
  
"Well, no one asked for your help, now did they?" he fired back. "And I told you that was an accident! It won't happen again, you can be sure of that, 'cause I can't imagine why it would! After tonight, I hope never to have to see you again!"  
  
"Same here, blond boy!" she returned, the faintest hint of tears of anger shimmering in her eyes. "I'll be the happiest person on this planet if I never have to see your face again!" Looking into his eyes, she immediately regretted her words as she knew that she did want to see him again. Sitting in this room alone, she had had plenty of time to think, and her thoughts had mostly dwelled on the handsome Dibison pilot. Sure, he got on her nerves, but a part of her wanted to get to know a different side of him, if they could ever get past this childish bickering they always seemed to get into.  
  
However, his harsh words had hurt her more than she had wanted them to, and two tears slid down her cheeks despite her efforts to keep them hidden.  
  
Thomas saw this and immediately felt like a fool for acting like such a child around her. For some reason she had that effect on him, to take him back to the way he was when he was young, a time of great insecurity for him as he had always felt inferior to his brother. And his immediate response to that was anger, anger he should not have taken out on her as she had done nothing to deserve it.  
  
Walking up to her, he surprised himself by taking her face in his hands and wiping her tears away with his thumbs. "Erin, I'm sorry," he said in a soft voice. "Can you find it within yourself to forgive me?"  
  
Her breath had caught in the back of her throat at his admission, and it had only made more tears fall down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, too, Thomas," she whispered. "I guess we're both to blame so how about we call a truce seeing as we may never see each other again?"  
  
He laughed as he released his hold on her. "I guess I can agree to that," he replied. "But I can't agree not to see you again," he blurted out, unable to stop it from coming out but not wanting to take it back.  
  
Her eyes had widened at his words, and she was unsure of what to say. "Thomas--" she began but was interrupted by Van's footsteps inside the room. They quickly stepped apart, both of them acting as if nothing was wrong.  
  
Van wasn't stupid, and he picked up on the atmosphere in the room as soon as he walked in. "Am I interrupting anything?" he asked, knowing full well he was.  
  
"No!" both of them answered at the same time with the same guilty expression on their faces.  
  
He gave them a look that said he knew better but dropped it. "I came to see what was taking so long, Thomas. I thought that maybe she might've locked you inside."  
  
She snickered a little, and he cast her a glance. "Don't worry, I have everything under control," he answered.  
  
Van raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" he asked teasingly.  
  
"Van!" Thomas growled. "Do you mind?"  
  
Chuckling, he left the room to return to dinner, unable to keep a smile from spreading across his face at seeing his friend so worked up over a girl.  
  
Thomas sighed in relief as the pilot left and turned back to Erin. "I suppose we'd better get you to dinner before Marianne begins wondering where you are."  
  
"Yeah, I guess we'd better," she agreed, stopping him when he turned away from her. "Thomas, about what you asked of me earlier....I don't see why I can't make up something to keep you from getting into trouble."  
  
His face lit up, and he swept her up into his arms to spin her around a few times as his laughter filled her ears. "Thanks, Erin! You don't know how much this means to me!" he cried, even going as far as to place a kiss on her cheek before releasing her.  
  
She stood there a moment in shock as it took her some time to realize that he had just kissed her. It may have been just an innocent peck on the cheek, but it was a kiss all the same.  
  
"Erin, come on!" he beckoned her.  
  
Coming back to herself, she hurriedly joined him in the hallway as she tried to straighten up the clothes she wore to keep from looking so worn and dirty. He saw her efforts, and smiled. "Don't worry, you look beautiful," he commented, and she knew right then that she was in danger of losing her heart to a certain soldier by the name of Thomas Shubaltz.  
  
*****************  
  
Woo-hoo! Now starts the romance! Or will it once he finds out she's going to be joining the Guardian Force? And what will she think of having to work with him?  
  
Thomas: You know, Shelly, I thought that when you said you were going to write a fic about me you'd make it a nice romance where I meet a girl and we GET ALONG really well? So far, she's beat me in battle, made a fool out of me, and yelled at me. I'd say that this isn't a romance but a horror story.  
  
Shelly: Thomas, you know what I said earlier?   
  
Thomas: What?  
  
Shelly: That if I didn't love you so much then I wouldn't pick on you so much. Relax. If I really hated you, I'd have made it a romance with Van or Irvine.  
  
Thomas: You wouldn't dare!  
  
Shelly: *snicker* Thanks for reading! C-ya! 


	6. Chapter Six

Author's note: Wow, so many reviews and so much to say! I'm glad I got my disc back! Thomas took it from me in my Shinzo fic. AnimeQueen, I'm glad you like them together! I think Thomas is so cute, too!  
  
Thomas: Yeah, right.  
  
Mushra: Humph!  
  
Shelly: What're you doing here?  
  
Mushra: Turnabout is fair play. He barged in on mine so I can barge in on his.  
  
Shelly: .... Anyway, Ryan got a kick outta me calling you an Absolute Idiot.  
  
Mushra: LOL!!!!  
  
Thomas: Grrr...  
  
Shelly: And as far as what Van was going to do, he only assured Fiona he still loved her by little gestures such as kisses, hugs.... You know, all that girly stuff. Thanks Biowolf for liking the fic! And Kenji thinks my fic is better than hers.  
  
Thomas: It's not. She's much nicer to me anyways.  
  
Shelly: *pouts* Thomas, you've gotten mean lately. Aries, Thomas was going to wait until Karl returns to report him. And maybe Jessie should leave so your brain cells won't be rotted and you won't have to be mean to her. Well, that's all!  
  
Mushra: Finally! You talk too much!  
  
Thomas: Hey, be nice!  
  
Shelly: *smiles* Oh, Thomas, thank you! *huggles him*  
  
Enjoy!  
  
The Most Precious Gift by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
  
They stopped right outside the door to the dining room, Thomas appearing nervous all of a sudden. Erin glanced over at him, her gaze softening when she saw the pitiful state he was in. "Thomas, relax," she said as she laid her hand on his arm. "Why are you so tense anyway?"  
  
He sighed. "I just hope Van doesn't say anything," he replied. "Sometimes he does things just because he likes to tease me, I guess. Just to see me squirm."  
  
She smiled. "I can see why," she said.  
  
He turned his green gaze on her. "What do you mean?"  
  
"It's because you are so high-strung," she answered, poking him in the chest with her finger. "You let things get to you, and that's part of what he enjoys, especially because he knows just what to do to push your buttons."  
  
He hung his head a little. "Am I that easy to read?" he moaned in a small voice.  
  
"Thomas, there's nothing wrong with teasing someone," she answered with a hint of laughter in her voice. "It's just a way for someone to let you know they like you instead of coming right out and saying it, especially with macho guys like yourselves."  
  
He drew himself up a bit higher as his mood improved. "You think I'm macho, huh?"  
  
She smiled. "Well, I don't know that much about either of you to make that determination yet, but from what I've seen so far I'd say so. Now, this is what I want you to do. When we go in there, act like nothing is wrong and that everything is under control. We'll say that we met on the way here and that you and Van escorted me here since I was lost. No, she'd never believe I was lost. Just say you escorted me here, that should be enough."  
  
He breathed in deeply. "I just hope you're sure about all this."  
  
"Well, I can just go in there and tell the truth and let you find your own way out," she suggested teasingly.  
  
"No, please--wait, you're teasing me, aren't you?" he asked.  
  
"Now, would I do that?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know, would you?" he returned. "I think so, and I know what to do about that," he added as he held his hands in front of him and flexed his fingers threateningly.  
  
She knew what that meant and began backing away as she hated more than anything to be tickled. "Thomas, please don't," she pleaded then squealed as he lunged for her, taking off down the hallway at a run with him fast on her trail. It didn't take long for him to catch up with her, and he snatched her around her waist to slow her down, bracing himself as she struggled against him.  
  
"Erin, calm down! I'm not going to tickle you!" he laughed, his breath puffing against her ear.  
  
She stopped fighting him and turned in his arms, her mood changing from teasing to one of confused emotions as their bodies were pressed close together, even more than they were before. She laid one of her hands on his chest right over his heart which was beating furiously and laid the other on his shoulder as his hold on her tightened unconsciously and drew her closer up against him.  
  
Looking deep into her own emerald eyes, he knew he was lost as he held her soft body in his arms, a first for him as he had never gotten so close except maybe for Tania but that was different as he had never felt for her what he was now feeling for Erin. It was a jumble of emotions that he couldn't make sense of as part of him wanted to run away while the other part wanted to take a risk and kiss her. She certainly seemed to be expecting it from the way she looked at him, but she also seemed just as unsure as he was about what to do.  
  
So he did the safest thing he could think of. He let her go before anything happened that they might regret. How he wished Tania was here right now!  
  
"Erin, I think we'd better get to dinner," he murmured.  
  
She was disappointed that he had not kissed her, but she figured that he might be like all the rest of the men she had gotten close to and saw her only as a close friend. How she tired of hearing that excuse! But she only had herself to blame as she had vowed to herself that she wasn't going to get this close to another man, and here she was in his arms, hoping against hope for the impossible to happen. Would she never learn?  
  
"Okay, let's go then," she said, a little harsher than she had intended, but she wasn't going to take it back, not even when she saw the flash of hurt in his eyes as he couldn't be hurting as bad as she was. Turning around, she started walking back to the dining room with Thomas following her, wondering what had happened to change things between them.   
  
When they arrived at the door, he stopped her before she could go inside by grabbing hold of her hand before she could close it around the door handle. "Erin, please, tell me what's wrong."  
  
Refusing to look at him, she sighed deeply. "There's nothing wrong, Thomas."  
  
He didn't believe her though. "I know there is," he answered. "Something almost happened back there, and I'm sorry--"  
  
"Thomas, there's no need for you to apologize," she interrupted, not wanting to hear the same old excuse that he hadn't meant to lead her in the wrong direction. "It's my fault for thinking that you might've wanted it to happen."  
  
So that was it. She thought that he hadn't wanted to kiss her. If she only knew how wrong she was! "Erin," he started but was interrupted by the door opening in front of them. Van stood there, ready to say something as a smile had started across his face, but it disappeared as soon as he saw both of their expressions.  
  
Erin pushed past him to breathe in and work at making a smile appear on her face, and by the time she saw her cousin, her smile became genuine as the energetic young girl cried out her name and rushed over to give her an enthusiastic hug. "It's good to see you, Marianne," she said as she saw Van and Thomas take their seats. She saw an empty place setting that she knew had been set for her but she had no intention of staying to eat as she was tired from today's events.  
  
"Come and eat with us, Erin," her cousin prompted.  
  
"No thanks, Marianne," she refused with a smile. "I don't feel much like eating anything since I'm tired from my trip."  
  
Marianne seemed crestfallen. "Oh. Well, would you mind staying long enough for me to make introductions?" she asked hopefully, her wish to have her cousin meet Thomas dashed for the moment.  
  
"There's no need. I've already met them," she said, wanting to leave so she wouldn't have to look at Thomas ever again. Her gaze strayed over to him, and her heart softened towards him as it always did, something that always confused her as she didn't know why it happened.  
  
The young girl was confused for a moment. "Oh, so you met them on your way here," she supplied as she figured it out.  
  
"I did," Erin answered. "They escorted me here as they were returning themselves."  
  
"Great! Then I'm sure they told you who they were?"  
  
"No, they didn't," she said, feeling that she was about to hear something she wasn't going to like.  
  
Marianne giggled. "Why, they're all members of the Guardian Force, your future team members."  
  
Erin looked at them in complete shock just as they did her. "What do you mean, team member?" Van asked.  
  
"Erin's going to be joining the Guardian Force," Rudolph answered.   
  
Van looked to Fiona, who was smiling her approval, then glanced over at Thomas whose jaw was almost on the floor. Erin didn't look much better than he did. "Well, Erin, welcome to the team," he greeted her as Rudolph and Marianne smiled at each other, oblivious to all that was going on around them.  
  
***************  
  
Erin thought she was going to be rid of Thomas, didn't she? I only wish I were that lucky.   
  
Thomas: Hey! I heard that!  
  
Mushra: *snickers*  
  
Shelly: That goes for you, too, Mushra. Out!  
  
Mushra: *pouts* Do I have to? You've got some really great food!  
  
Shelly: Mushra, I think Yakumo's in trouble! She needs your help!  
  
Mushra: When is she not in trouble? Let the others handle it.  
  
Shelly: Mushra!  
  
Mushra: *holds up two fingers in a peace sign with a cute grin on his face*  
  
Thanks for reading! C-ya! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Author's note: Thanks for all the wondeful reviews! Jakob, I did have a description of her but I guess you missed it. :p Just goes to show you're not paying attention and just reading the dialogue, huh? Hee-hee! Luv ya! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
  
Thomas: *pouts* What about me? Don't I ever get to enjoy it?  
  
Shelly: Just be patient! Love takes time to grow and you've only just met! Although I have heard of love at first sight. Or in your case, love at first fight. *snicker*  
  
Thomas: ....  
  
The Most Precious Gift by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
  
Marianne smiled up at her cousin as she thought she would've been happier to have met her future team members, but it was apparent that something had happened between her and Thomas already as they refused to look at one another. An obvious sign that they had started off on the wrong foot, an error she hoped to correct as she came up with a bright idea. "Erin, beginning tomorrow I want Lieutenant Shubaltz to begin training you. I have every confidence in him that he will do a good job."  
  
Erin narrowed her gaze on Marianne as she was beginning to think something else was going on here other than the obvious. Something she was sure she wasn't going to like. "Marianne, may I speak with you in private outside?" she asked in a tight voice.  
  
The young girl was taken aback somewhat but gave her permission and they stepped outside in the hallway. "What is it?" she asked as she closed the door behind them.  
  
"Marianne, what are you up to in there?" she began, knowing that the only way to get anything out of her was to be blunt and to the point.  
  
"Nothing," she assured her cousin.   
  
"Nothing my foot," she fired back. "You forget I know you. Is this just another of your ways to try and fix me up with someone?"  
  
"Thomas seemed lonely and I thought you both would get along together," she finally admitted in a small voice.  
  
Erin's jaw dropped. "Thomas! You wanted to pair us together?"  
  
"What's wrong with thinking of having a relationship with him?" Marianne countered.  
  
"Everything!" she cried. "Nothing! I don't know," she finally said, slumping against the wall. "Marianne, you know how much this meant to me. I've always dreamed of joining ever since its inception, and when you told me I was accepted I knew my dream had come true. But now to find out that you and Rudolph only let me join because of my relationship problems, it's a real blow to my pride," she said with a hint of tears in her voice. "If that's all you wanted me to join for, then I quit. I'm going back home," she said as she turned and walked off.  
  
"Erin, wait, please!" Marianne called after her but she ignored her and kept on walking. Sighing heavily, she went back inside and tried to look her happiest but was unable to as she felt so horrible for not thinking about what effect it would have on her.  
  
Rudolph saw her crushed expression as well as noticing the fact that she returned by herself. "Marianne, where's Erin?" he asked.  
  
"She's leaving," she replied as she sat down beside him.  
  
"Leaving?" Thomas echoed as he leaned forward in his chair. "Why?"  
  
"She didn't say," she fudged although after looking into Rudolph's eyes, she knew he knew why.   
  
Rising from his chair, Thomas bolted for the door and ran down the hall until he caught up with her. "Erin, please don't go," he pleaded.  
  
She turned her face from him so he wouldn't see the tears that ran down her cheeks because if he did that would just make him even more protective over her. And all she wanted was to be left alone since she knew her zoid was undergoing repairs right now from her fight with Van. "Thomas, please, just leave me alone," she told him.  
  
"No, I'm not leaving you alone," he argued. "Marianne told me you were leaving and I want to know why."  
  
"Frankly, I don't see where it's any of your business," she shot back.  
  
Her words hurt as he had begun to care for her somewhat and didn't want to see her like this, but because of that he stayed even though he knew it would make her even more angry. But maybe that's what she needed, to work out her problems and find a way to get through them. "No, it's not," he agreed. "But I'm still not letting you leave until you talk to me and tell me what the problem is."  
  
She finally whirled on him, and his eyes widened when he saw her tear-streaked face. "Have you ever thought that maybe you're the problem?" she fumed. "All I want is to be alone, and here you are chasing after me. What other way can I say it to make you understand?"  
  
Clenching his hands at his sides, he finally admitted defeat. "Fine," he said as he turned and walked the other way.  
  
She watched as he left, fighting against calling out for him to come back as a fresh batch of tears welled in her eyes and spilled over. "Damn you, Thomas," she whispered before continuing on her way until she reached the suite that she shared with Marianne whenever she visited, falling onto the bed and curling up into a ball. Soon she surrendered as blessed sleep overtook her.  
  
  
  
When next she woke, the room was dark and the twin moons were shining brightly on where she was lying on her bed. Looking over to her right, she saw Marianne sleeping soundly in her own bed, oblivious to her surroundings as she played through the realms of her dreams. After having had a nap, she felt restless and couldn't help but think about her last meeting with Thomas and her harsh words to him. He had only been concerned for her, and she had bit his head off for no reason.   
  
Well, almost for no reason. She was still upset about what Marianne did to her, but that gave her no reason to take it out on him.  
  
Slipping out of bed, she padded silently across the floor and outside into the hall where the guest rooms were as she figured that was where Thomas must be staying. Seeing all the rooms shut except for one, she peered inside to see no one there and continued on her way, eventually spotting movement out in the gardens. Wondering who could be out there at this time of night, she snuck outside, quiet like the wind that brushed across her face and drew near to the figure, who she made out to be Thomas in the moonlight.  
  
She stayed there for a moment, gazing at him and thinking that she had never seen someone so handsome and cute at the same time. His green eyes took her breath away whenever he looked at her, and...wait a minute.   
  
He was looking at her.   
  
Crap.  
  
She stepped out where she was fully revealed to him, preparing to greet him in some way but hurt when he turned his face away from her, and she could've kicked herself for hurting him like she did. "Thomas, please...I'm sorry," she finally whispered.  
  
He didn't know whether to believe her or not since she seemed so moody lately. Every time he had tried to reach out to her she pushed him away, and he was tired of being hurt. Finally he turned to look at her, and he got this strange feeling inside his chest when he saw her, her with her emerald eyes and auburn hair that seemed dark in the moonlight, a moonlit fairy so beautiful and enchanting it touched him deep into his soul.  
  
When he didn't reply, she slowly stepped closer to him, taking his hand in hers and brushing her fingers across the back of it in a light caress. "Thomas, say something, please. I know I hurt you, and I'm so sorry for that."  
  
She had no idea the effect her touch had on him especially since he had been thinking of her purely on a physical level. His breath caught in the back of his throat and he had to make a conscious effort to breathe as he was sure blue wasn't his color. "It's all right, Erin," he said softly. "I was butting in where I didn't belong when you wanted time to yourself."  
  
"No, I was wrong to do what I did. You were only trying to help, and I pushed you away. I care for you, even though we just met today, but I feel close to you somehow. I knew that something special was going to happen after I saw a shooting star cross the sky, and I think it was meant for us."  
  
He gazed deep into her eyes as he brought his hand up to touch her cheek. "It must be," he replied. "I saw the same star."  
  
Her eyes widened. "You did?"  
  
"Mm-hmm," he murmured as he drew her closer towards him and tilted her chin up so that his breath caressed her cheek. He had no idea what possessed him to do this, but all he knew was that it felt right as he had never wanted to do something so badly in his life. Before he had hesitated, but this time he wasn't as he longed to feel her soft lips on his and her body pressed against his.  
  
Erin trembled all over as his hand released hers to slide around her waist and pull her closer, and she laid both her hands on his shoulders, feeling the muscles flex underneath her fingers as she dug them in deep to keep herself from falling. She felt the tip of his nose brush against hers as his breath puffed against her mouth....  
  
"Thomas..." she breathed.   
  
  
********************  
  
Thomas: O_O Hey, wait a second! Why did you end it there?  
  
Shelly: Just to torture all my readers out there. You'll take all their hits for me, won't you?  
  
Thomas: Why don't I help them instead?  
  
Shelly: Thomas, don't make me send you back to Kenji's cage!  
  
Thomas: Or what?  
  
Shelly: I'll...I'll send these photos of the bachelor party all over the internet!  
  
Thomas: *grumble* Okay, have it your way! But they'll never hit me 'cause everyone loves me!  
  
Shelly: We'll see. Thanks for reading! C-ya! 


	8. Chapter Eight

Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews guys! And I even managed to lure Julie over from Anime Admirers! Thanks, Julie! Your site's awesome! And, Ryan, somehow you always manage to know what I'm planning. Shame on you!  
  
Thomas: What were you planning?  
  
Shelly: You and Erin were going to be interrupted and you wouldn't get to kiss her.  
  
Thomas: Shelly! How could you!  
  
Shelly: Don't worry, I'll make it up to you later.  
  
Thomas: Somehow I don't like the sound of that...  
  
Shelly: Hope you all enjoy this chapter! And I guess I'd better put the disclaimer in here.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own zoids just my own characters. And I'm not responsible for any torment Thomas suffers while he's here, whether physical or mental.  
  
Thomas: Yes, you are! How could you not be?  
  
Shelly: I'll just say it was my cat. She torments me everyday!  
  
Thomas: Oh, brother...  
  
The Most Precious Gift by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
  
"Hey, what are you two doing out here?"  
  
Erin and Thomas jumped apart at the sound of the strange voice, both of their cheeks stained red with embarrassment as they saw one of the palace guards come into view. "Nothing," both of them answered at the same time.  
  
He cocked an eyebrow at them as he knew better judging from the guilty looks on their faces. "Yeah, right. How about you do it inside? It's dangerous being out here late at night."  
  
"My thoughts exactly, sir," Thomas quickly agreed. "We were just coming in."   
  
The guard walked off, and they both sighed in relief, Erin giggling a little at both their near miss and the sight Thomas made when he was embarrassed. He looked so cute with his red cheeks and guilty expression.  
  
Taking his hand, she drug him inside and pulled him past the guard who was locking the door for them to make sure they didn't stay out there. "Erin, where are you taking me?" he asked.  
  
"We'll go back to the suite I'm sharing with Marianne. Unless you're tired?" she asked.  
  
Even though he was a bit tired, he would stay up until dawn if it was what she wanted. "No, I'm fine," he replied as their pace slowed, and he was happy to see that she didn't let go of his hand. Instead she held it a little tighter; he gave it a squeeze to see what she would do, and he was rewarded with a smile that shone as bright as the sun.  
  
Soon they arrived at the suite, and they quietly walked inside to head towards a small sitting area with a table and two chairs, a room obviously meant for enjoying tea or coffee in. She asked him which he preferred then left briefly to fix both of them a cup of tea, returning with it and a bowl of fruit which she set down between them.  
  
She sat there looking at him in the semi-dark room as he fixed his tea the way he liked it with a little bit of sugar where she liked it a little sweeter, and she wondered why she had brought him here. More importantly, why had he come?  
  
He knew she was watching him as his eyes were on her as well since he found himself unable to tear them away from her. "A penny for your thoughts," he said to break the silence between them.  
  
"I was just trying to remember why I brought you here," she replied with a smile. "But I really don't need a reason, do I?"  
  
He gazed at her in silence as he was shocked at her words, touched that she would want to be with him just for the sake of his company. "No, I guess not," he answered, feeling much the same way as she was.  
  
"I mean, it's funny the way life is sometimes. We just met today on the wrong side of things, and now here we are having a civilized conversation. I guess it just goes to show you how tired I am," she added with a hint of laughter.  
  
He smiled. "I can leave if you're tired," he suggested, beginning to rise to his feet.  
  
"No, please stay!" she whispered loud enough for him to hear as she didn't wish to wake Marianne. "If I didn't want you here, then I wouldn't have asked you to come."  
  
"Now look who's taking things seriously," he pointed out as he set his cup down on the table with both his hands wrapped around it.  
  
She pried one of them loose and took it within her own, admiring his slender fingers which were essential when working with machinery like he did. "I guess I wanted to talk to you more than anything," she admitted. "I said some things earlier that I wasn't proud of and I feel I owe you an explanation as to why I was so tense."  
  
"There's no need for you to do that," he told her as he closed his other hand around the one holding his.  
  
"Please, Thomas, I really need someone to talk to. I don't have many friends, and we have gotten along well so far so I thought you would be someone I could talk to," she replied.  
  
"Erin, I'm honored that you would think so highly of me," he said as he lightly ran his fingertip over the back of her hand.  
  
Such a small caress, but one with large results as it sent a delicious shiver throughout her body and made her want to do something more than just talk. But she kept her emotions under control as it would do neither of them any good to take things so quickly between them. "At dinner tonight, when I called Marianne outside to speak with her, I found out her main reason for wanting me to join the Guardian Force. For years she has tried to find someone for me, many of them disasters, and she was hoping to do it again by doing what she has done."  
  
"She was trying to fix you up with someone?" he repeated. "I wonder who..." he started, becoming quiet when her gaze fell upon him and stayed there. "Oh."  
  
"Yeah," she replied.  
  
"Well, that's not necessarily a bad thing," he said.  
  
"I'm beginning to find out it's not," she agreed with a smile which he returned. "What was bad was that I thought she wished me to join because she felt I was a capable enough pilot to be a worthy addition to the Guardian Force. But after finding this out...it hurt. Very much."  
  
He squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I'm sure it wasn't the only reason why," he said. "I mean, why would she have let you onto the team if you were a bad pilot? And I saw for myself how good you are, and I think you'll do fine."  
  
"You really think so?" she asked, brightening up when she saw his nod and leaping out of her chair and into his lap to give him a tight embrace. "Thank you, Thomas," she whispered.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist, relishing the feel of her against him. "You're welcome," he replied.  
  
She drew away from him just enough to look into his eyes, and she ran her finger over the small mark under his left eye. "Thomas, why am I doing this?"  
  
"Doing what?" he asked, somewhat confused as to what she meant.  
  
"This," she breathed as she first brushed her lips across where her finger had touched then hovered over his lips before catching them in a soft kiss, and never had something felt so right between them, so natural. Never had she felt so close to anyone, and she shifted her weight on his lap so that she was facing him, and she buried her fingers within his hair to hold him close as she continued teasing his mouth.  
  
Thomas now knew what heaven must feel like as he held it right here in his arms, and he planned to never let it go after getting a taste of her sweet lips and feeling her fingers raking through his hair. It was his first kiss, one he was glad she had taken the iniative with as before it had only been something in a dream to him, a dream which was now becoming reality. He moved his hands up her back to hold her even closer to him, and they soon broke apart when their lungs cried out for air.  
  
They looked into each other's eyes, both shadowed with surpressed emotion. She ran her finger lightly across his lips before taking his face within her hands and kissing him again, unable to resist it. "Thomas," she whispered in his ear when they pulled apart and she held him to her, trying her best to calm the desires raging throughout her. "I'm confused," she admitted.  
  
He laughed softly as he gazed into her eyes, bringing his thumb up to caress her cheek. "So am I," he replied. "Perhaps we better get some sleep before we say anything too dangerous and we'll see what tomorrow brings."  
  
"Good idea," she agreed as she rose to her feet and walked with him to the door where they shared a short but just as sweet kiss. "Good night, Thomas," she said.  
  
"Good night," he echoed then walked out into the hallway, turning to see her still standing in the doorway, and he made shooing motions with his hands for her to go get some sleep.  
  
She smiled, feeling giddy for some reason and trying not to as surely they both would wake in the morning and regret what had happened. Only when he disappeared did she close the door and walk back in the bedroom to crawl in her warm bed to surrender to a sleep in which she felt his kiss in her dreams all through the night.  
  
****************  
  
Thomas: O_O I can't believe that this chapter actually went pretty well. And I got to kiss her after all!  
  
Shelly: See, I told you I was going to make it up to you! But, no, you didn't believe me! I see how you treat me now.  
  
Thomas: I take it all back! I'm sorry for being such a hardhead!  
  
Shelly" *gets hugged by Thomas* Aww, it's okay. You're too sweet to stay mad at anyway.  
  
Awww! We're back to being nice to one another again. But that doesn't mean I won't torture him from time to time. Hee-hee! Thanks for reading! C-ya! 


	9. Chapter Nine

Author's note: Thought I was dead, didn't you? I'm still here though! MWAHAHAHA!  
  
Thomas: O_O  
  
Shelly: Sorry. It must be from lack of sunshine. It rained all freakin' weekend.  
  
Thomas: Yeah, sure. Whatever you say.  
  
Shelly: Well, it is. Anyway, Ryan says I'm predictable. What do you think, Thomas?  
  
Thomas: *holds hands out in front of him* I'm leaving that one alone.  
  
Shelly: Wow, you're smarter than you look.  
  
Thomas: What was that?  
  
Shelly: Nothing! I wouldn't throw things at you, Ryan. You're one of my faithful reviewers. As well as Jakob, Aries, and Biowolf. *waves* Sorry this took so long! Hope you all enjoy!  
  
The Most Precious Gift by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER NINE  
  
  
"Erin? Erin, wake up!"  
  
Erin turned away from the nagging voice and pulled the covers over her head in an attempt to make it go away. But it didn't.  
  
"Erin! Stop being such a sleepyhead and get up! It's a brand new day!"   
  
Dammit, it was none other than Marianne jumping all over her.  
  
"All right, all right, give me a minute, would ya?" Erin groaned, removing the covers and being rewarded with a stab of sunlight in the eyes which she flinched away from. She rubbed at them with the heels of her palms, still yawning as she sorted through her fuzzy memories of what had happened last night. She knew she had stayed up late, but what for?  
  
"Erin, I saw the strangest sight this morning," the young girl said. "There are two coffee cups sitting on the table, and they weren't there last night before I went to bed. Do you know anything about it?"  
  
Two coffee cups...  
  
Then it must be true. Thomas was here last night.   
  
A slow smile spread across her lips as she thought of him and the time they shared, especially the kiss, and she brought both her arms above her head to stretch out muscles stiff from sleep, a contented sigh emerging.  
  
"Erin! Answer me!"  
  
She came back to herself and sat up in bed, running her fingers through her auburn locks to straighten them out. How was she going to explain this to Marianne without giving her and Thomas away? For some reason she didn't want her cousin to know about them just yet; perhaps because she wanted to feel that they had found each other on their own without her help. But she was bound to find out sooner or later anyway.  
  
"I invited Thomas here to speak with him last night," she supplied, trying to ignore the light that sprung up in Marianne's eyes. "All we did was talk. I wanted to apologize to him for saying some harsh words to him." There, that should be enough to satisfy her.  
  
But it wasn't.  
  
"What do you mean all you did was talk? He didn't kiss you or anything? Or even offer to see you again?" the young girl asked hopefully.  
  
Erin groaned inwardly. There was no way she was going to tell her that they kissed. "No, Marianne, he didn't. We will be seeing each other today on my first day of training after all."  
  
"That's true," she said with a finger to her lips.  
  
"Marianne, I want you to listen to me for a minute," she said seriously. "I want you to stay out of my and Thomas' business. If you truly want something to develop between us, then let it develop on its own at its own speed. I get the feeling that he might be a little nervous when it comes to his feelings, and it wouldn't do to push him."  
  
She seemed crestfallen, and Erin almost felt rotten for deflating her plans like that. She knew that Marianne loved her and was just concerned for her, but sometimes it was a little too much. "I guess you're right," she admitted. "But I think that you both would make such a great couple. I'm not sure, but I think Thomas still loves Fiona, but she loves Van. He has learned to live with that, but I can see he still cares for her."  
  
Erin had never known this, and she suddenly felt like a fool for kissing him last night. But she had thought that things were progressing nicely between them. She thought she had read all the signs right, but what if she had just been jumping to conclusions? Sure, they had kissed, but did that really mean anything anymore?  
  
Jumping out of bed, she told her cousin she was going to take a shower and grabbed a change of clothes, a red tank top and black shorts, and a towel. She hoped that by taking a shower she could calm down, but instead it gave her even more time to think, and by the time she was done she had worked herself into a fever pitch. She yanked her clothing on and put on a pair of gloves with the fingers cut out, flexing her hands to get the fit right, and finally feeling ready to face whatever the day brought her.  
  
  
  
She found the Guardian Force sharing in a cup of coffee, and she walked past them without so much as a word to go and pour herself one, not bothering to stop even when Thomas spoke to her. They looked at each other with questioning gazes, and Thomas rose to walk over to talk to her.  
  
"Erin, are you all right?" he asked as he stopped next to her. "You look kinda upset."  
  
She had poured herself a cup and now was adding cream and sugar. "If I am it's because I am upset," she said as she stirred her coffee vigorously.  
  
He immediately knew what was wrong as he had been expecting it. But he didn't know what had brought about this amount of anger as she was fairly seething from it. "It's about last night, isn't it?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Hel-lo? Of course, that's what it's about. I can't believe I was so stupid as to do something like that." She threw the stirring stick in the trash.  
  
He was taken aback somewhat at that. "How was it stupid? What are you talking about?"  
  
She sighed impatiently. "I found out that you're still in love with Fiona, Thomas. Now do you know why I feel the way I do? I thought that we had something starting between us, but apparently I thought wrong. Why does this always have to happen to me?"  
  
He wondered who might've told her that, and he suddenly knew as soon as he had thought it. "Erin, you're laboring under a misconception. Any feelings I had for her have now turned to friendship. I wanted it to happen just as much as you did."  
  
She looked up into his eyes and immediately regretted doing so as she became lost in their depths, suddenly wanting to kiss him again and feel his lips on hers. Looking away, she slowly shook her head. "Thomas, I don't want to get close to you only to get hurt. I've been burned one too many times already, and I vowed that it wouldn't happen again."  
  
He took her chin in his hand and turned her face to his so that she would be forced to look at him. "Listen to me, Erin. Before I met you, I wasn't even able to talk to a female like I'm talking with you now. I've never been good at expressing my emotions, but with you I can. I don't know why, but I feel comfortable talking to you, and if there's been that much of a change in me, it's been because of you. I've never been able to talk to Fiona like this, so that must tell you something."  
  
As she looked at him, she saw the truth of his words in his eyes as they were devoid of any lies or deceptions, not that she believed him capable of doing such a thing. She felt his thumb caressing her cheek, and along with it went all her anger and frustration as it was chased away on a wave of relief. "Thomas," she sighed as she wound her arms around him and laid her head on his chest, hearing his heart beating a steady rhythm in her ear.  
  
He held her close against him, savoring the feel of her against him as he brushed a kiss across her forehead. "I'll never hurt you, Erin," he told her. "I promise."  
  
  
  
Van and Fiona watched the scene unfold with raised eyebrows as this was news to them, but both of them couldn't be happier for him. "I wonder when this happened," Van said.  
  
"I don't know," she answered. "But I think they make a cute couple," she added as she kissed him. "Just like us."  
  
"Oh, you think so?" he asked with a smile.   
  
*****************  
  
Well, that was a disaster easily taken care of. And Marianne just had to open her big mouth about Fiona.  
  
Thomas: At least the fic's going well where I'm concerned.  
  
Shelly: You just wait, Thomas. I've not even begun yet.  
  
Thomas: *groans* Oh, I can't wait.  
  
Shelly: *snicker* Thanks for reading! C-ya! 


	10. Chapter Ten

Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews guys! I'm glad you didn't abandon me, AnimeQueen! And I see Kenji's been bad again.  
  
Thomas: Yes, she has.  
  
Shelly: Give her a break! She's sick and doesn't need to be in school. Besides, I know she's having fun with Bakura looking out for her. Shame on you, Thomas, for letting her get sick.  
  
Thomas: It's not my fault.  
  
Shelly: Let's see, how could Hiltz be involved...*draws a blank*. The only way he could be involved is if Tania comes back, which I had planned on happening. Maybe I could work it in, but I didn't want to take the focus off of Erin and Thomas. I had an idea to involve the Dark Kaiser, and if you've all seen Anime Admirer's Chaotic Century page, then you all know who he is.  
  
Anyway, enough with talking! On with the fic!  
  
The Most Precious Gift by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER TEN  
  
  
"Ready, Erin?"  
  
She cracked her knuckles inside the cockpit of the Shadow Fox, placing her hands on the controls to find a comfortable grip that suited her. "Ready, Van," she replied.   
  
She was out in the desert not far from the base where her training was being conducted. They had come out here to test her abilities with her zoid and get a measure of her disposition when in battle, although Van and Thomas had already gotten a glimpse of it when they had fought her earlier. It was merely a formality that had to be observed.  
  
She caught sight of the dust cloud that signaled her unlucky opponent's approach and spurred the Shadow Fox into action. The zoid leapt forwards with a cry, heading towards them with a loping run, and when she saw them she opened fire with her cannon, the shells striking down the Command Wolves one at a time. They split up to try and surround her, and she swung it around to follow them, bringing them down as well.  
  
"Come on, this is too easy," she taunted. "Haven't you got anything harder than this?"  
  
Just then a sensor started beeping an alarm, and she activated the multisensor to see a squad of Helcats coming towards her. Some of them she took out with her cannon while others she used her laser claws on to disable them. "You've got to do better than that," she said.  
  
  
  
Van, Thomas, and Fiona watched on the viewscreen as the battle progressed before them, all of them impressed with the abilities of the unique zoid. "She's really good," Van commented. "I'm impressed with how well she keeps her cool in battle."  
  
"It seems that's about the only time she keeps her cool," Thomas commented.  
  
Fiona glanced at Thomas. "I wanted to say how happy I am that you and Erin have hit it off well," she said. "And so soon, too."  
  
Thomas blushed a little at her words. "Thanks. It is a little too soon to tell. I mean, we barely know each other, but it seems that somehow we've grown close."  
  
"Have you kissed her yet?" Van asked, a mischievous light in his eyes.  
  
Thomas' blush deepened. "I don't see where that's any of your business," he replied.  
  
"Oh, so that means you did," he replied.  
  
"No!"   
  
"Come on! Admit it!" Van continued.  
  
"Van, please leave him alone," Fiona admonished gently with a hint of laughter in her voice.  
  
"I see you're all still at it," a new voice joined in from behind them.  
  
Van and Fiona looked back, their eyes widening in surprise. "Dr. D?" they both said.  
  
"The one and only," he replied as he looked at the screen. "I see that you're watching the Shadow Fox in action. Isn't it a beauty?"  
  
"Yeah, it is," Van replied with appreciation. "I've never seen anything like it."  
  
"I'd be surprised if you had, Van," he said. "It's one of a kind and will only accept a certain type of pilot. I helped develop it along with her father many years ago, but we never could run any type of tests on it since no one could successfully pilot it. It just sat there collecting dust until the day when she came to take a look at it. She was already an accomplished zoid pilot by then and she had finally earned a try at it. Boy, were we surprised when we saw how well she piloted it."  
  
They turned their eyes back to the screen, but then a beep sounded that told them an urgent message was coming in from the Emperor. Van pressed the button, and the screen changed from the battle to show Rudolph's worried expression.  
  
"Van," he said solemnly. "Is Erin there?"  
  
"She's still out running through the test. Is something wrong?" he asked, wondering what was going on.  
  
"Please tell her to return to the Palace with all due haste," he said. "I'll explain everything once you've arrived." Then the viewscreen switched back to the battle, where the Shadow Fox stood amongst the fallen zoids she had defeated.  
  
Van and Fiona looked at each other questioningly. "I wonder what Rudolph wants with her?" he asked.  
  
Thomas gazed at the screen, almost feeling like he could see her inside the cockpit. He was worried as he didn't like the sound of the young emperor's voice and wondered how it would affect Erin. He only hoped it wasn't bad news.  
  
Van leaned forward and pressed the communications button. "Erin, we're calling off the test. Rudolph has requested your presence back at the Palace immediately."  
  
The screen switched to show her inside the cockpit, and Thomas felt a peculiar twinge inside his chest when he saw her. She was sitting there, her entire body tense, but it was the fear he saw in her eyes that disturbed him the most. Apparently she knew what he had called her for, but what was it?  
  
  
  
Fear gripped her tightly as her heart pounded in her ears and her breathing became labored. There could only be one reason why Rudolph would call her, but why was it so soon? She had expected to receive such a call sometime in the future, but never did she think it would be this soon.   
  
One thought ran through her mind at that moment, and she urged the Shadow Fox into action, hearing the voices of the Guardian Force calling her back. She looked at the small viewscreen in her cockpit and saw Thomas' worried expression. "I'm sorry, but I'll meet you all there. I don't have any time to explain. Time may be running out already."  
  
  
  
Thomas watched as her zoid disappeared beyond the hills surrounding the base, his heart aching for her. Turning, he ran for his Dibison just as Van and Fiona did for the Blade Liger, all of them concerned for their newest member. He could only hope he would arrive in time before she left, if only to speak with her and find out what had put such fear into her heart, fear that he hoped she would share with him before it turned into pain.  
  
****************  
  
Oh, no, what's wrong with Erin? Why is she so afraid?  
  
Thomas: Don't worry, I'll find out.  
  
Shelly: You'd better. She'll need you for what I have planned. Thanks for reading everyone! *smoochies* C-ya! 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Author's note: Hey all! I'm still here! I've just been very busy for the past week.  
  
Thomas: Yeah, look at all those reviews. They're generous enough to give them to you and you treat them like this.   
  
Shelly: I know, I'm rotten. And Starlight reviewed three times! By the way, her fic, "Take Flight", is great! It picks up after "Dragonflame" and brings a very interesting twist to it all! Tania has a sister!  
  
Thomas: She does? Why haven't I met her?  
  
Shelly: Thomas! I can't believe you would express interest in her when I've gone through all the trouble of getting you and Erin together!  
  
Thomas: I didn't say I was interested in her! Geez!  
  
Shelly: And you've been very bad to Kenji! How dare you when she's worried about her surgery!  
  
Thomas: I said I was sorry!  
  
Shelly: You are sorry. But at least AnimeQueen still thinks a lot of you. Maybe you should go pay her a visit and express your thanks to her. She's one of your loyal fans, you know.  
  
Thomas: I'll think about it.  
  
Shelly: *sighs and kicks Thomas out the door* Okay! Ryan, yes, you are that good. :p Am I that obvious? I guess so. This chapter will answer a lot of your questions I hope. And I'm kind of sleepy while writing this, so I apologize if it's a little vague. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Enjoy!  
  
The Most Precious Gift by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
  
Erin hit the palace doors running, stopping long enough to ask where Rudolph was, and she was directed to his private chambers where she saw Marianne there as well with a worried expression on her face. When her young cousin saw her, she flew into her arms with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Rudolph, what's wrong?" Erin asked him. "What was so important that you had to call me back here?" Fear shook her voice as she knew very well what was wrong, but was afraid to even think of what it would mean. Judging from the trembling girl in her arms, she knew it had to be nothing else but what she feared.  
  
The Emperor gazed at her with solemn eyes. "Erin, I'm sorry. It's your father," he said quietly.   
  
Her eyes grew round and incredibly wide as her heart leaped within her chest. "No, please don't," she breathed. "Is he--?" Rudolph nodded once and she collapsed into a heap onto the cold floor, her face in her hands as she sobbed uncontrollably, Marianne's arms around her offering her little comfort.  
  
Van and Fiona soon arrived to be greeted by the sight before them, both of them silent out of respect after Rudolph told them what had happened. Thomas wasn't far behind, and he stood beside them as he looked upon Erin with saddened eyes, his heart breaking to hear her broken sobs that shook her body. Walking forward, he knelt down beside her and took her gently into his arms to cradle her against him, letting her know he was here for her if she needed him.  
  
She felt strong arms close around her; she could tell by his scent that it was Thomas, and she turned into his embrace to let him hold her until her tears subsided. She couldn't believe her father was dead, although he had been in fragile health for many years since her mother had passed away when she was young. He had taught her everything about being a zoid pilot, and about other things as well for they spent most of their lives together and she loved him very much.  
  
When she had gotten the word that she was joining the Guardian Force, she had thought to refuse as she hadn't wanted to leave him considering the condition he was in as he had gotten somewhat worse. But he urged her to pursue her dreams as he had known of her desire to join them, and she had left with his blessing. Only she had never thought this day would come so quickly.  
  
She allowed herself to be pulled up from the floor and led over to a couch to sit on, and she lay back against him as he rubbed her back with his hands and kissed her forehead from time to time. She held tight to him, never wanting to let him go as he was all she had right now to comfort her, and she drew strength from his embrace, enough to pull herself together and wipe her tears from her eyes.  
  
Thomas saw her red nose and eyes, and never had he seen a more beautiful sight. He reached up to help wipe the tears from her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Erin," he whispered. "I know what it's like to lose a parent. Believe me, I do."  
  
She gazed into his eyes for a moment before pulling his lips down to hers for a kiss so sweet it brought new tears to her eyes. He had been here for her when she needed him most, offering his support even after what she had put him through, and never would she find someone else like him.  
  
Marianne and Rudolph watched with wide eyes as the scene unfolded before them, the young girl surpressing a cry of joy as she saw the way they looked at one another. Then she saw them kiss, and she leapt at Rudolph with a shout as she threw her arms around him. "I knew it! I knew they would get together!" she crowed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Erin and Thomas heard her and couldn't help but laugh at seeing her so happy, just as Erin knew she would never be happier with anyone else in her life. It was strange that she would know this so soon after knowing him only a few days, but there was something that drew them both close to one another, something that was strong and promised her happiness. She had always heard of soulmates but never believed in it until now as she looked deep into his green eyes and saw the same thing.  
  
Whether he believed in it was another matter entirely, and she wasn't about to open her mouth and embarrass herself by jumping the gun and admitting her feelings. She had done it too many times in the past and had gotten burned for her to do it again.  
  
Thomas sensed her doubt and wanted more than anything to reassure her of his feelings for her, but he wasn't sure if it was the right time considering the news she had just gotten. He didn't want to put too much on her that might end up pushing her away from him. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked.  
  
She smiled a little and nodded her head. "I'll be fine," she said. "I think I'll get some rest and leave for home in the morning."  
  
"I agree," he replied. "It'll be safer if I take you in the Dibison, too. That is, if it's okay with you. I don't mean to suggest things that you might not like..."  
  
She giggled a little. "It's okay, Thomas. I don't mind."  
  
Then they both rose to their feet as he walked her to her room, kissing her goodnight before retiring to his own bed and getting some rest of his own.  
  
  
  
Van watched as they left, and he escorted Fiona out from Rudolph's chambers, suggesting they take a walk together. She agreed, and they went out into the fragrant palace gardens to admire the beauty of the setting sun as she stood in the circle of his arms, her back against his chest.  
  
"I feel bad for Erin," she said. "I'm glad that Thomas is there to help her."  
  
Van sighed deeply. "Yeah, so am I. Who would've thought that those two would've gotten together? And so fast?"  
  
Fiona turned in his arms to look up at him, amusement in her eyes. "Well, you remember when he first saw me he swore he was in love with me?"  
  
"Yeah, do I ever. And he spent most of the remaining times saying how much he loved you. But I am glad that she has taken his mind off of that, although I have to wonder if it isn't just infatuation he's feeling."  
  
"No, I think it's much more than that," she replied. "I think they're in love with each other, but whether they admit it to one another is the question."  
  
He smiled down into her eyes before lowering his lips to hers for a soft kiss. "One thing I do know is that I love you, Fiona," he said. "More than anything."  
  
She looked deep into his dark eyes, her heart overflowing with love for him. "I love you, too, Van. I always have," she whispered.  
  
******************  
  
Aww, aren't they sweet together? I put that in for Sugar-High Eeyore. Hee-hee!   
  
Thanks for reading! C-ya! 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Author's note: Hey, another update! And thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Thomas hasn't come back yet. I guess he's mad at me for kicking him out the door. Hee-hee!  
*sigh* I think Ryan is physic or something. Or else great minds think alike! Anyway, that doesn't happen in this chapter.  
  
And all you fangirls, and guys, there's a fic by Shiro Amayagi called "Shiro's evil Zoids Dating Service" where you get to go on dates with the characters. Biowolf, you'd better go claim Hiltz before someone else does! I've claimed Karl, but I wonder what will happen judging from the title of the fic.  
  
Hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
  
The Most Precious Gift by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER TWELVE  
  
  
Erin woke early the next morning, gathering her things together before she began the trip back home. Thomas stopped by to check on her and ask if she wanted something to eat, but she refused it. "Come on, Erin, you've got to eat something," he replied.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, Thomas, but I just don't feel like eating anything right now!" she retorted a little too loudly, feeling awful when he flinched a little and she turned away from him. But she said nothing in the way of an apology as she thought of what she would have to face when she returned home. Even though her father had given her his blessing on her appointment into the Guardian Force, there were those in her family that didn't approve of her leaving him. And she would have to face them and their accusations when she saw them again.  
  
Thomas saw the pained expression on her face and knew she wrestled with something deep inside her, something he wished she would let him know about. "Erin, I'm sorry, okay?" he said as he laid his hands on her arms, sliding them up to begin massaging the tight muscles of her neck. "I just worry about you, and it hurts to see you going through this. It is a tough time for you, and I just want you to know that you don't have to face it alone. I want to be there for you in case you need me, but I guess you don't, do you?"  
  
She sighed deeply as she surrendered herself to his ministrations, loving the feel of his hands on her neck as her neck loosened under his strong grip. She had begun to get a furious headache as well and even that faded away to just a dull throb which was bearable. "Thomas," she said as she turned to face him, touching his face with her hand. "I do need you very much. I guess I'm just not good at expressing my feelings. I tend to keep everything bottled up inside where it gets worse the longer I think about it."  
  
He smiled and took her hands in his. "That's what I'm here for. I told you you helped me in so many ways, now it's time for me to return the favor. You are not alone. I'm here for you, and if you need to talk just come find me and I'll stop whatever it is I'm doing and listen."  
  
An image popped inside her head, causing a smile to tease the corners of her mouth. "Even in the midst of a battle?" she asked.  
  
He laughed. "Hopefully you'll be too involved with the battle to think of anything else."  
  
She giggled a little. "Can you see it though? Here you are fighting and trying to listen to me at the same time. And all the while Van will be wondering what the heck's going on. Or better yet, if you were to tell him you had to leave because of me."  
  
His laughter faded as he brushed his thumb against her cheek. "You know I would, Erin," he said, his voice serious as he gazed into her eyes.  
  
Her breath caught in the back of her throat at his admission, and she embraced him tightly. "Thomas, I don't know what to say. I'm confused since things have happened so fast between us, but I do know that I don't know what I'd do without you. I know we started off on the wrong foot, but I think that we're becoming closer. I think that I--" Her voice faltered at that point as she was still scared to say what she felt in the deepest recesses of her heart for fear of being hurt.  
  
Thomas had stopped breathing for fear of missing what she was about to say, but when it came he tried to hide his disappointment, although he himself knew how difficult it was to say what they both truly felt for one another. But it was enough that they both felt it, even though they couldn't say it.  
  
She pulled away from him, although she was still in his arms which was where she wanted to stay, and it seemed he did also as he didn't let her go. Her hand rested on his chest and his heart beat a steady rhythm against her palm, a heart that she knew belonged to her just as hers belonged to him. Then their lips met in a soft kiss and his arms tightened around her just as hers came around his neck and held him close as his kiss moved down towards her neck, his breath puffing against her ear and sending shivers through her. She gasped as he found the sensitive spot on the side of her throat, and her head tilted back to give him better access. "Thomas," she moaned.  
  
Hearing his name spoken in such a way thrilled him to no end, and he knew he would never forget the sound of it for as long as he lived. Indeed if everything with her would turn out so exquisitely then he knew he never wanted to be parted from her as he wanted to share everything with her, but his heart he would give to her completely.  
  
Just then the door opened and in barged Irvine and Moonbay. "Hey, Thomas, I hear you've found yourself a girlfriend!" Irvine called out, both of them stopping short when they saw the two wrapped around each other and sharing a heated moment. "Well well, what have we here? Looks like you certainly didn't waste any time, now did you?"  
  
"Irvine!" Moonbay reprimanded him with a bash to his stomach with her elbow.  
  
Thomas and Erin promptly pulled apart, both of them with sheepish grins on their faces and blushes on their cheeks. "What can I help you with, Irvine?" Thomas asked a bit tersely.  
  
"Well, I came to see if you were coming back to have breakfast with us," he answered. "But I wouldn't have bothered if I'd known you were having breakfast of a different sort."  
  
"Irvine!" both Thomas and Moonbay shouted, Thomas taking off after him as he chased him down the hall. Moonbay looked at Erin and smiled. "So how about it? Wanna join us? Although I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to. Men can be such children sometimes."  
  
Erin smiled, although she thought of Thomas as being far from childish, especially after today. "Sure, I guess I am hungry after all."  
  
  
  
Hiltz and Riese stood on a cliff nearby along with their organoids, watching as the Dibison and Shadow Fox traveled slowly across the desert. He cared nothing for the two Guardian Force pilots, but with them he could set into motion the plan he had conceived.  
  
"Did you find Raven?" he asked her.  
  
"No, I didn't," she replied. "But then again, I really didn't put that much effort into looking for him."  
  
"And why not?" he sneered.  
  
"He will not help you," she said. "Something has changed within him as a result of his battle against Dragonflame. He has lost his focus on his revenge against Van."  
  
"The Dark Kaiser won't be pleased with him, but if our plan unfolds as it should then they both will stand before him, Raven and Tania. But for now I guess I will have to call in the reinforcements to take his place. Once that puny Lieutenant is taken out then Tania will have no choice but to cut her little honeymoon short. And that's when we'll make our move."  
  
**************  
  
They're up to it again! And I thought after Dragonflame, they were through with Tania. But it appears that now the Dark Kaiser had taken an interest in her. I guess with all their failed attempts to get rid of her, now he's going to take things into his own hands. And what's up with Raven?  
  
Thanks for reading! C-ya! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Author's note: Well, Thomas still isn't back. I guess he's out having fun on his own. Or maybe he's mad because I've been writing a Lord of the Rings fic instead of this one. Who knows with him?  
  
Thanks for all the reviews! I'm amazed at how much you all like this! And I apologize for not updating regularly! I'll be on vacation next week so hopefully I'll be able to have a lot of time to write. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh, hope you have a box of Kleenex handy!  
  
The Most Precious Gift by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
  
  
Shadow sighed as he looked over at his master, wondering what was wrong with him this time. Raven had spent the entire night watching the stars, and now that dawn had come, he still had not moved so much as an inch. It was almost like a repeat performance of what had happened to him after Van had defeated him over four years ago. But if there was one thing Shadow was, it was patient. Whatever plagued his master, he knew it would be over soon. Then they could get back to doing what they did best.  
  
And that's precisely what was on Raven's mind at that moment. After facing defeat at the hands of the zoid known as Dragonflame, he had changed somewhat. No longer did he desire death and destruction, and he wondered why he felt this way. Was it because of Tania that he had changed? Indeed, it had disturbed him to learn that they had been married thousands of years ago in another life, but what had disturbed him the most was the discovery that he still felt for her the love he had held for her all those years ago.  
  
By no means was it enough to have him trying to find her and confess his feelings. He knew she was married now, and happily at that so he wasn't going to ruin her happiness. But it had awakened within him emotions he had never felt before, and had never wanted to feel. He had lived only to fight and destroy those who stood against him, even if it was at the behest of Prozen's ambitions, but now he wasn't sure what he wanted. And that's what scared him.  
  
Shadow roared and flew off into the morning sky; Raven paid little attention to where he went as he knew he would return, but when he did, he brought with him his Genosaur, landing it not too far away from them. Shadow appeared at his side, looking at him expectantly as if awaiting for some kind of word from his master.  
  
Raven said nothing but gazed at the Genosaur with a speculative glance. Perhaps he did have some kind of direction after all. He would make Hiltz and Riese pay for thinking they could play with him like some kind of pawn in their sick little game.  
  
Shadow picked up on his change in attitude and roared happily before shooting off in a flash of light into the Genosaur and promptly encasing it within a red crystal cocoon. Raven looked at it in wonder, a smile eventually appearing as he knew what it was Shadow was doing, and with it he could pay them both back for their insolence.   
  
  
  
Erin glanced over at Thomas' Dibison as they slowly trudged across the hills that separated her from her home, and she fought against taking off and leaving him behind. There were two reasons why she didn't: one, she knew that he wouldn't like it, and the second was because she couldn't even if she wanted to. As much as she hated to admit it, she was falling in love with him and knew that she could never live without him if anything were to happen to him.  
  
"You're awfully quiet, Erin," her beloved's voice broke into her thoughts. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
She smiled, happy to hear it although he wouldn't want to know what she had been thinking of. "You, Thomas Richard Shubaltz," she replied. "Always about you," she added on impulse before she stopped herself.  
  
Thomas' cheeks flushed at her words. "So was I," he answered as her image popped up on the viewscreen in front of him, one of her eyebrows disappearing beneath her auburn hair.  
  
"You were thinking about yourself?" she teased. "How egotistical is that?"  
  
"You know better than that," he replied, his voice rich with laughter. "I was thinking of your lovely eyes and voice, my dear."  
  
She started to reply, but an alarm sounded in her cockpit just as his did that ended both their conversations. Then they were surrounded with a barrage of fire that shook them both a little, just enough to give them warning. She switched on her multisensor and scanned the surrounding area for any sign of enemies, but found nothing unless they were hiding in the hills.  
  
"Thomas, have you come up with anything?" she asked him.  
  
"Nothing," he replied. "Where are they?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm contacting Van right now," she said as she switched over her communications. "Van, please come in. Van?"  
  
"Van here," came the reply, and she quickly explained their situation to him. "Hang on, I'm on my way."  
  
That taken care of, she heard all her alarms shrill a warning as a swarm of Helcats poured over the hills and converged onto them. "Thomas, they're Helcats!" she cried as she took a few hits and returned with a few of her own.  
  
"I know, I'm calculating their postions right now," he replied as he lined them up in his sights. "Megalo Max, fire!" he cried as the cannon let loose with a barrage of fire that sent many of the Helcats out of commision. Erin took some more of them out with her vulcan cannon and laser claws, but it seemed that the more they destroyed the more they faced.   
  
Soon they thought they had no more to fight, but then they saw a blue Genosaur standing nearby that was readying a charged particle beam aimed straight for them. Erin stood there in shock as she had never faced such a weapon before and was frozen with fear as she saw the ball of flickering light grow larger before bursting forth towards them. She heard Thomas shout for her to move, but his voice was drowned out by the fear that had taken hold of her.  
  
Thomas wondered what was wrong with her that she couldn't hear him, but he wasn't about to stand by and let her be killed, not if he could help it, and not when they were so close to confessing their love for one another.  
  
Spurring his Dibison into action, he moved it in front of Erin, knocking down her Shadow Fox and jolting her from her fear as well. "Thomas, what are you doing?" she cried. "Get out of here!"  
  
Thomas ignored her desperate pleas, bracing himself for the moment of impact that sent them both crashing into the nearby hills, the Dibison landing against the Shadow Fox and causing a little damage, but not as much as it had suffered from the force of the blast. Erin stirred weakly inside her cockpit, feeling a trickle of blood run down her forehead which she wiped away with the back of her hand.  
  
Climbing out of her zoid, she went over to check on the Dibison, her eyes widening when she saw the extent of the damage that was done. The cannon was all but destroyed, a melted mass of metal that still hissed angrily in pain. She hurried over to the cockpit and looked inside to see Thomas slumped over, and her heart leapt wildly within her chest as she struggled to get the cockpit open.  
  
When she finally did, she stepped inside to carefully remove the AI helmet, a worried expression appearing on her face when she saw a cut on his forehead bleeding a scarlet trail down his face. But what worried her most was that he wasn't moving at all, not even when she sat him back against his seat and called his name a few times.  
  
"Thomas, please answer me," she pleaded as she touched his face with her hand and felt for a pulse along his neck. "Come on, don't do this to me! Dammit, Thomas, wake up!" she cried, suddenly collapsing into tears as she gathered him to her and held him close, as if by doing so she could bring him around. "You can't be dead, Thomas, you can't be! Thomas!"  
  
*****************  
  
*Sob* He can't be dead! Can't he?  
  
And why is it always Thomas? *blows nose into Kleenex*   
  
Hee-hee, I know I'm an evil author, leaving you all hanging like that. *dodges various objects hurled at me* I guess I'd better hide before one of you handcuff me down to my desk and force me to write. C-ya!  
  
Oh, and thanks for reading! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Author's note: Hey, I'm still here! Panky, if you want to see all my fics then just look under my bio page and you'll see them all! Dragonflame is a fic, which is the second of three which includes this fic. "Loyalties" started it all and this one will probably be the last one. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
And, of course, thanks to everyone else for reviewing! I love all your reviews! AnimeQueen, you're a mess! ^_~ Hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
  
The Most Precious Gift by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
  
  
Van and Fiona arrived just as the medical crews did, watching as they carefully removed Thomas from the damaged Dibison and transported him to the hospital, an anxious Erin hovering nearby and fighting against the medics that insisted she have the cut on her forehead looked at. She stayed with him until Van appeared at her side, assuring her that Thomas was going to be fine. Only then did she surrender to the medics' attention, and they bid Van and Fiona to bring her onto the hospital themselves so she could get checked out for any other injuries.  
  
"Erin, what happened?" Van asked her after everyone had left, leaving the Dibison and the Shadow Fox for the Gustav to bring back.  
  
Erin sat on the Dibison, her head buried in her hands, and when she raised her head there were silvery traces of tears on her cheeks. "I don't know. One minute everything was peaceful and the next we were attacked by Helcats. And then a blue Genosaur appeared out of nowhere and fired some kind of beam at us. I froze and Thomas threw himself in front of me to block it," she said, her words dissolving into tears.  
  
Fiona walked over to her and offered the distraught pilot comfort in the form of an embrace which Erin accepted gratefully. "I'm certain Thomas will be fine, Erin. He's strong and loves you very much, and because of that he will pull through this. I'm sure that by tomorrow he'll be awake and happy to see you."  
  
Erin sniffed and looked up at the ancient zoidian as the last of her tears subsided. "You think so?" she asked with hope in her eyes.  
  
Fiona smiled. "Of course. Now let's get you back to the hospital."  
  
  
  
While Erin was going through her examination, Rudolph had contacted her family and notified them of what had happened as well as a certain couple that had been away on their honeymoon: Karl and Tania Shubaltz. They were both worried about what had happened and said they would be there shortly to see how Thomas was doing.  
  
Erin's family, on the other hand, had not responded with much in the way of worry and they weren't going to make an effort to come and see how she was doing either. Rudolph looked to Marianne for answers, and she merely shook her head as she was unable to give any as her heart ached for her cousin and the hardships she was forced to deal with.  
  
Gratefully through with the doctor's poking and prodding, Erin made her way to Thomas' room where she was denied permission to see him, and her rage knew no limits after that. Fortunately, Van and Fiona were there to help calm her down, and her rage was reduced to a small simmer as she sat in a chair with her arms crossed.  
  
After what seemed like forever, she saw a couple enter the emergency room and head straight for Van and Fiona after seeing them, all four of them conversing with one another. Erin looked upon the male with curiosity as it looked as if he might be a relative of Thomas', but most of her interest was caught upon the female as she had never seen hair her color. Both seemed to have returned from a vacation as they were tanned and relaxed, and judging from the way they held onto each other they were also married.  
  
They both were admitted into the emergency room to see Thomas, and she looked to see Van and Fiona walking towards her, no doubt knowing that she had questions of her own that needed answering. "Who were they?" she asked as they neared her.  
  
"That was Thomas' brother, Karl and his wife, Tania," Van supplied. "They recently got married, and apparently were called about Thomas."  
  
Erin sagged forward in her chair with her hands covering her face and her elbows resting on her knees. "I'm worried about him," she groaned. "I wish they'd let me see him."  
  
"We're all worried about him, Erin," Van agreed. "Hopefully Karl will have some news on his condition when he returns."  
  
No sooner had he said it than Karl and Tania walked back out, and there were evidences of smiles on both their faces. "The doctor says he's fine," Karl told them. "He should wake soon but the doctor wants to keep him here for observation."  
  
"When can we see him?" Erin asked, not caring that neither of them knew who she was as all she cared about right now was Thomas.  
  
The newlyweds gazed at her with amusement as Van and Fiona had told them who she was and that she and Thomas had become very close recently. "I spoke with the doctor and he's said that he'll start letting friends see him one at a time," he replied, both of them smiling when she jumped up from her seat and bolted towards the door. "I still can't believe that my little brother's in love," he said.  
  
"Why is that so hard to believe?" Tania asked him. "I knew he would someday. I just hope he's happy."  
  
Van and Fiona laughed. "You know Thomas. It was a roller coaster ride from the beginning," Van said. "It's good to see you both again," he added as he shook Karl's hand and embraced Tania warmly. "How was the honeymoon?"  
  
Tania sighed as she lay her head on her beloved's shoulder. "It's been wonderful," she answered. "I couldn't have asked for a more perfect way to spend time with my husband." She smiled and looked up when Karl kissed her forehead softly. "Although he might tell you differently."  
  
Karl laughed as Van and Fiona looked at him questioningly. "Let me tell you, it was a trial at first...."  
  
  
  
Erin stepped inside the room quietly, looking around for Thomas' familiar figure amongst the sea of beds with curtains pulled halfway around them. Then she spotted him and eased over to his bedside, trying to hide her concern as his face was covered in bruises and his forehead was bandaged much like hers was. His face was pale under the flourescent light, but the monitor at his bedside beeped reassuringly in time with his heartbeat, strong and steady as was the rise and fall of his chest.  
  
"Thomas," she breathed, taking her hand and brushing her fingers along his cheek, hoping that with a single touch she could wake him. But this wasn't some fairy tale she was in. He was hurt and his body needed time and rest in order to heal. "Thomas, it's all my fault you're here. If I had moved when you told me, you wouldn't be hurt right now. I'm so sorry," she said as the first tears filled her eyes, and she laid her head on his chest as she cried out her anguish.  
  
Soon she felt the soft touch of fingers through her hair, and she looked up in surprise to see Thomas awake, his green eyes looking a little unfocused but still filled with love for her. "Thomas, you're awake already?" she asked.   
  
"I heard you talk," he whispered. "It's not your fault."  
  
"Yes, it is," she argued gently as she touched her fingers to his lips to silence him. "Now be quiet and rest. I'll make this up to you even if it takes me the rest of my life to do it."  
  
He smiled weakly and urged her closer. She leaned in and put her ear close to him, the words she heard making her eyes widen and fill with new tears, these from the joy that coursed through her. She pulled away slightly and caressed his cheek with her thumb. "I love you, too, Thomas," she said as she kissed him lovingly, never knowing she could be this happy in all her life, and she vowed she would spend the rest of her life filling his with a joy that he deserved until the day she died.  
  
*************************  
  
Aww, isn't that just too sweet! I'm sorry that there wasn't a lot happening here. But Thomas is okay!  
  
Thanks for reading! C-ya! 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Author's note: Ta da! Wow, an update! Is the world coming to an end? See, I'm still here. The new job's really been rough since I have to drive an hour to and from work, and on top of that work a nine hour shift.  
  
But enough with my problems! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys have kept me going when I've thought about giving this up because I have so little time to write anymore. But I can't do that to poor Thomas, not to mention to all you loyal reviewers out there! You guys rock!   
  
Enjoy!  
  
The Most Precious Gift by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
  
  
At Thomas' insistence, Erin finally retired to her room to get some much needed rest, and she slept deeply as she was more exhausted than she had thought. When she woke, she felt refreshed and quickly showered and changed clothes before going to see Thomas again, unable to stay away from him for too long. Her steps were lively as a permanent smile seemed plastered to her face. Never had she thought she could be this happy. She loved someone who was very special to her, and it was intoxicating to know that he loved her just as much in return.  
  
Nearing the hospital wing, she stopped long enough to buy some flowers for him and made her way to his bed, pleased to see him sitting up in bed and looking in much better spirits. She held her purchase out to him, giggling when she saw a blush color his cheeks. "Part of a get well present from me," she said as she sat down on the edge so that she faced him.  
  
He accepted them from her and inhaled their flowery fragrance, fixing her with a questioning gaze over the various colored blossoms. "What's the other part?" he asked curiously.  
  
She smiled mischievously and gently took his gift from him for a moment. "This," she replied, leaning forward and kissing him softly, sighing in contentment when it ended. "So what do you think?"  
  
His eyes were darkened by the emotions her kiss had brought forth in him, and his breathing was somewhat labored. "I like that last gift better," he answered, wondering at the feelings she awoke inside him.  
  
She laughed. "Well, that's only the beginning, Thomas. Unless you regret the words you spoke to me when you first woke up," she added, a momentary flash of doubt coloring her words.  
  
"No, Erin, no," he hastily replied, taking her face in her hands and kissing her again. "Never will I do that. It's just that...you..."  
  
Her eyebrows rose as his words drifted into silence. "What?" she asked.  
  
His cheeks flushed a furious scarlet. "Well, this is the first time I...uh..."  
  
She fought to hold back a giggle. Oh, he looked so cute! "Thomas, are you trying to say that I'm the first girl you've fell in love with?" He nodded sheepishly, and she threw her arms around him to hug him tightly. "I feel so incredibly lucky to have been the first to have caught your heart! I love you so much!"  
  
He held her close, relishing the feel of her arms around him. "I love you, too," he whispered in her ear. Then he heard someone clear their throat, and they both pulled away to see Tania standing there with a smile on her face, her amethyst eyes alight with happiness. "Have you met Tania yet, Erin?" he asked her.  
  
Erin gazed up at the woman, amazed at her unearthly beauty and rare coloring, and she remembered that Tania was married to Thomas' brother, Karl. "We met briefly, but I never got the chance to introduce myself. I'm Erin," she said, accepting the other woman's outstretched hand.  
  
"I'm Tania, nice to meet you," she said, trying her best to hide her amusement and keep from smiling like a complete idiot.  
  
Erin smiled in return and turned her attention towards Thomas. "Well, I guess I'll run and leave you two alone. I'll see you later," she said, kissing Thomas again before she left.  
  
Thomas watched her leave, sighing contentedly and Tania chuckled. "Well, it looks like a lot has happened since I've been away. I can't even leave you alone for a second, now can I?"  
  
He laughed and accepted her embrace, as well as the kiss she placed on his cheek. "You know me, always getting into trouble," he replied. "How was the honeymoon?"  
  
A grin spread across her face. "I had a wonderful time, although Karl might say differently."  
  
"What, with you as his wife? How could he not have a great time?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, it was the weather and things like that that are out of our control," she explained. "He wanted everything to be so perfect, and he was so disappointed that it rained some of the time we were there. But at least that gave us ample opportunity to have other kinds of fun," she suggested with a smile, which caused Thomas to blush all over again. How she loved to tease him like that! "So, tell me how you two met."  
  
He outlined the circumstances of their meeting, looking back at it all with a strange sort of amusement. "Funny thing is, she insulted Beek and embarrassed me to no end, yet I still fell in love with her. Does that make any sense?" he mused.  
  
"Sometimes love is strange like that with some people," she offered. "Take me and Karl for example. I fell in love with him the moment I saw him, and with some that's all it takes. But with some it takes some time for them both to realize that they're in love." She took his hand in her own and squeezed it tightly. "I'm happy for you, Thomas. And I'm so glad to see you weren't hurt any more than you were. What happened anyway?"  
  
"It was all so strange. Erin's father had just passed away, and we were going to be with her family, but we were attacked all of a sudden. Then this blue Genosaur appeared and fired a charged particle beam at Erin. I threw myself in front of her to keep her from getting hurt and that's the last I remember before waking up here."  
  
Tania's eyes had widened at his words, and she found herself wondering if Raven had anything to do with it. But his Genosaur was black, not blue. What was going on here?  
  
Then she had no more time to think as a window shattered nearby, sending shards of glass flying everywhere, and Thomas pulled her close against him as if to protect her. But then they heard a growl which could only come from an organoid, and they looked to see a red shape rocketing towards them which grabbed onto her and tried to wrench her from his grip. He tried his best to hold on, but was slapped aside by the flick of the organoid's tail, sending him crashing into the table of supplies at his bedside.  
  
"Thomas!" she cried, her hand outstretched towards him in fear as she was enveloped by the red organoid and sent into darkness.  
  
"Tania!" he shouted, struggling to his feet and running over to the window to watch as the red shape shot out the window and faded towards the horizon. "Dammit!" he cursed, turning and stopping when he saw his brother standing there as the nurses and doctors ran between them to see if everyone was all right.  
  
"Where is she, Thomas?" he asked, the cold grip of fear climbing up his spine as he knew without asking that she had been taken from him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Karl," he said softly. "I tried to save her, but I couldn't," he offered, feeling even worse when his brother turned without a word and walked out of the room. He knew now that he would never forget the look of fear and panic in her eyes as she reached towards him, pleading for him to save her.  
  
And he had failed her. Not only that, he had failed his brother as well.  
  
"Lieutenant, are you all right?" a female nurse asked at his elbow.  
  
"I'm fine," he answered, but deep inside he knew he never would be, not until Tania was returned safely back into his brother's arms.  
  
***********************  
  
Will they never stop leaving her alone? I promise this is the last time they'll mess with her!  
  
Thanks for reading! C-ya! 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Author's note: Hey, I'm still here! I finally got another chapter out. I was waiting to post this until after the new episodes had aired, but it seems as if they're not going to show any time soon. there's a small spoiler in here at the end, but I hope it doesn't ruin things for you all.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews, guys! And Psycho-Kitty's reviewed just about every chapter of any anime I've written about! Thank you so much!!! That's a lot of reading you've had to do!  
  
Anyway, on with the fic! Enjoy!  
  
The Most Precious Gift by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER SIXTEEN  
  
  
Raven sat in silence, watching the red crystal cocoon and wondering what the evolved form of the Genosaur would look like. From the levels of energy he sensed coming from it, he knew it wouldn't be long until it would reveal itself, and then he could carry out his plan of revenge on Hiltz and Riese.  
  
How dare they think to use him like they had. He would show them that he was not one to be played with like some toy.  
  
He looked around him at the canyon walls, a sudden breeze ruffling his dark hair around his face, and he turned his gaze up towards the stars, thinking back to the night when his parents had been killed. That moment had proven to be the turning point in his life as he had turned down the path he had chosen, all because of his hatred of zoids which had been fueled by their deaths.  
  
And now he wondered what he would have been like if he had chosen a different path, and he almost had had the chance when Dan Flyheight had found him. But even he was taken from him, all because of an organoid.   
  
A wry smile appeared on his lips. Perhaps he and Van would've been like brothers instead of bitter enemies.  
  
His train of thought was interrupted as the sudden increase in energy signaled the birth of the Genosaur, and he rose to his feet as he watched the cocoon break away, revealing a red zoid similiar to the old one but with a few vast improvements. A bright bolt of light burst from the zoid and appeared at Raven's side; Shadow looked to him as if awaiting his approval.  
  
Raven laughed as he was pleased with what he saw. "You have surpassed my expectations, Shadow. No longer is it merely a Genosaur, but a GenoBreaker, and now I have the power to defeat them both. Come, our prey awaits us."  
  
Once inside, the GenoBreaker let loose a mighty roar that echoed throughout the valley, firing up its boosters and heading towards the one place where he knew Hiltz and Riese would be.  
  
  
  
Erin had heard the commotion and ran back into the hospital wing to check and see if Thomas was okay, which she was relieved to see he was, at least physically. He seemed upset about something as he sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. "Thomas, are you okay?" she asked.  
  
He looked up at her and quickly gathered her in his arms, his head resting on her chest. She wondered what was wrong but held him anyway as she would more than happily give him any kind of support he needed. "Thomas, please tell me what happened," she said as she ran her fingers through his hair and down his back in a relaxing caress.  
  
He pulled away and looked up at her, his green eyes moist with unshed tears. "Tania has been taken," he whispered hoarsely. "I couldn't save her. She wanted me to, but I couldn't...and now I've failed her and Karl both."  
  
"I'm sure you tried your best," she assured him. "It's not your fault," she added as she kissed his forehead.  
  
"Yes, it is," he argued. "What use am I to the Guardian Force if I can't save the woman my brother loves?"  
  
"Thomas Richard Shubaltz, you stop that right now!" she scolded him. "You are a very valuable member of the Guardian Force, and don't you forget that! Besides, I love you very much and I don't fall in love with failures, okay?"  
  
That brought a smile to his lips, and he pulled her back down for a soft kiss so full of love it brought tears to her eyes. Then they sensed that they were being watched, and they looked to see Van, Fiona, and Karl standing there with sober expressions on their faces.  
  
"What happened, Thomas?" Van asked him, and Thomas explained all that had happened to him. "So, it is Hiltz," he mused.  
  
"Hiltz?" both Thomas and Karl asked at the same time, confused as to how Van would know who was behind this.  
  
"I met him when I was visiting my sister in the Wind Colony," he explained. "He had a red organoid with him then, and I'm assuming that it's him that's behind all this as well as a few other things. And as much as I hate to say it, we don't know anything about him or where he is, so we'll just have to wait for him to come to us."  
  
"You can't mean for us to just not do anything while Tania may be in danger!" Karl exclaimed.  
  
"That's exactly what I'm saying," Van answered evenly. "If you go looking for him, you'll never find him. He will find you, and that's what we'll need to wait for. Besides, I'm sure Tania can more than take care of herself without our help."  
  
"You claim to be her friend, yet you'll just sit by and not do anything to help her?" Karl demanded, his fists clenched tightly at his sides.  
  
Van leveled a cool gaze on the Colonel. "I do care for her, Colonel, very much. But we must keep a cool head about this or else we could be putting her life in even more danger. Do you want her to die as a result of our carelessness?"  
  
Karl stared Van down for a moment before growling and turning to storm out of the room. Van looked to Thomas. "Do you think he'll do anything, Thomas?"  
  
Thomas shook his head. "I don't think so. He just needs some time to cool off and think things through. Normally he keeps his cool when things heat up, but where Tania's concerned he lets his emotions cloud his judgment. He loves her more than anything and would do whatever it took to save her, even risking his own life." Then he looked up at Erin. "I know how he feels now," he added softly.  
  
Van and Fiona giggled as Erin threw her arms around him and sent them both falling back onto the bed, covering his face with kisses and whispered words of love.  
  
  
  
The first sensation Tania felt upon awakening was the feel of water beneath her cheek, water that drenched her clothes and hair. She stirred slightly, her movements sending ripples from her, and she looked around at her surroundings, wondering where she was as it seemed she was in a strange sort of cave. What was even stranger was the feel of power that vibrated throughout her being, seeming to come from somewhere within the cave.  
  
"I see you're awake," a smooth voice said from beside her.   
  
She looked up to see a man with red hair dressed in red with a red organoid at his side. What was with all the red, she wondered? "Why did you bring me here?" she asked.  
  
"That's not for us to answer," a female voice replied, "but him."  
  
"Who are you talking about?" she inquired, suddenly hearing a sound nearby that caught her attention. A figure emerged from the shadows, belonging to someone she had thought long dead, but it was disfigured horribly. I guess that's what happens when you stand too close to an exploding zoid, she thought, the cold clutches of fear beginning to take hold of her as she more than recognized who stood before her now.  
  
The better part of him was still recognizable as human, but where one shoulder should've been was a giant mass of metal that could've only come from the Deathsaur for it was none other than Prozen himself that looked down upon her.  
  
"Father..." she breathed, unable to believe he was still alive after all these years.  
  
*********************  
  
Did I mention a spoiler? I'm hoping you all knew that bit of information already. And I'm sure Ryan will have everything figured out already as he always does. ^_~ Luv ya, Ryan! 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Author's note: Hey, everyone! I finally managed to punch out another chapter, although I hope it's okay. I've been sick for about a week and just now am starting to feel better. Sinus headaches are not fun to deal with.  
  
But I hope everyone's Thanksgiving was great! And thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are awesome! I'm glad you're still reading it even though it takes me awhile to update. Enjoy!  
  
The Most Precious Gift by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER SEVENTEEN  
  
  
Tania sat in silence, her fear holding her still. He can't be alive, she kept repeating to herself over and over again in hopes that this would prove to be some unreal nightmare and that she would wake in safety next to Karl. But the cool water that numbed her fingertips told her that this was no nightmare but in fact cold reality.  
  
Prozen stopped before her, a smirk on his lips. "You seem surprised to see me, Tania," he observed in his smooth voice.  
  
She tried to speak but couldn't from the sudden trembling of her body. "Shouldn't I be?" she asked, finally finding her voice even though it was weak. "I believed you dead all these years."  
  
He smiled. "And I'm sure you were most happy up until now." He leaned down and took her chin in a rough grip. "What a most ungrateful daughter you turned out to be. I gave you everything, and this is how you repay me."  
  
Finding strength in her anger, she broke loose of his hold. "What you gave me was a lifetime of misery and pain," she spat at him. "You kept your hold on me only through fear, a fear I have finally broken free of after all these years."  
  
He chuckled. "Your defiance is amusing. Never forget that I still hold that power over you, indeed I hold the fate of the entire world in my hands. Soon the terror of the mighty Death Stinger will be awakened, and when that day comes then all shall know my vengeance upon them."  
  
Her eyes widened fearfully as she shrank away from the madness in his red-hued gaze. "Why did you bring me here then? What could you possibly want from me?"  
  
A slow smile spread across his face. "I wanted to give you a chance, my daughter. A chance to live...provided you do one thing for me."  
  
"And what would that be?" she whispered.  
  
"Join me, Tania."  
  
  
  
Raven spen across the desert in his new GenoBreaker, marveling at the zoid's new power and speed as visions of what he was his way to do ran through his mind. Now he only had to wait until he arrived before he would face them both and make them pay for what they did.  
  
Not long ago did he realize that it had been Ambient, Hiltz' organoid, that had killed his parents so long ago, ripping away from him the two most important people in his life that he never should've lived without. And that only served to add more fuel to the raging fire already within him.  
  
"I'll get you, Hiltz, and that organoid of yours. Then we'll see who's stronger, I promise you that. Their deaths will be avenged!"  
  
  
  
"Join me. That's all I ask," he repeated.  
  
Her shock must've shown on her face as his gaze became condescending. "I wouldn't refuse just yet. Perhaps you need a little convincing, a little gift from me to you."  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked, and saw him point behind her in response. She turned to look in that direction, and her breath caught in the back of her throat. "S-silver?" she cried as she lept to her feet and ran over to the green pod that held the organoid in stasis. "Is it really you?"  
  
"Indeed it is," Prozen answered. "And I will return him to you, provided you join me."  
  
She laid her hand on the smooth, glassy surface, peering inside at the organoid that had saved her life many times during their brief time together. After his sacrifice during the battle with the Death Dragon, she had missed him and often wished that she could have him back at her side.  
  
But never at the price her father was asking. She would never willingly help him kill thousands of innocents just to appease his sick, twisted ambitions, no matter what he promised her.  
  
"I won't join you, father," she told him as she turned back to face him. "I won't let you destroy innocent lives, and I'll not be part of it! Not at any price!"  
  
She saw anger twist his handsome face and felt his rage wash over her. In response, she felt a strange swelling of power gather within her to counteract that wash of rage, instilling within her soul a fountain of peace that came from within the cave. The power had a presence, and a name flickered in and out of her thoughts.  
  
Zoid Eve...  
  
Prozen, Hiltz, and Riese all shrank back as a bright light shone forth from within her, all of them wondering what was going on. Prozen growled as he sensed another presence approaching. "Raven, the traitor" he hissed. "Riese, you know what to do. Hiltz, prepare the Death Stinger for its awakening. It's time has come."  
  
Ambient merged with Hiltz and together they sped towards the Death Stinger's location. Riese jumped inside her Genosaur, Specula merging with it as they prepared to face off with Raven.  
  
Tania knew all of what was happening, and yet was strangely distant from it all as she floated within the strange consciousness, suddenly becoming aware that it seemed to be trying to communicate with her. She stilled her thoughts as she felt herself drawn in deeper towards the light. "What do you want with me?" she asked it.  
  
"He cannot be allowed to pursue his path of destruction. All life is precious, the most precious gift of all, and I will not let it be destroyed. Once pilot of the mighty Dragonflame, will you consent to be its pilot once again?"  
  
She felt an instant of fear, but it was quickly pushed away by the light, and she knew what she had to do. "I will."  
  
The pod behind her cracked as the organoid stirred to life, eventually shattering as it emerged from its stasis with a loud roar of defiance at Prozen. Then it drew Tania into itself with its cables before an even brighter light suffused the cave, quickly condensing itself into a swirling cocoon of light that was the telltale signature of an evolving zoid.   
  
****************  
  
Oh, what a battle that's going to happen now! Can Dragonflame stand up to the Death Stinger, or will it fall just like the rest? Doesn't the suspense just kill ya?  
  
Sorry, I'm being silly. *sweatdrop* Thanks for reading! C-ya! 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Author's Note: Hey, I'm still here! Sorry it's been awhile! My power was out from the storm for a few days. _ Like I say, you don't know what you've got till it's gone.   
  
Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews! I'm happy you all are still sticking with this! And, Kenji, I'm glad you're doing okay! And now, thanks to Shiro, I now have a nickname.   
  
It's Relic.  
  
Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
The Most Precious Gift by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER EIGHTEEN  
  
  
Raven sped across the desert in his GenoBreaker, his hands tight upon the controls as he eagerly awaited dealing out his revenge upon Hiltz and his little sidekick, Riese. It wasn't much farther now, and his tortured life would finally have a taste of peace, something which had been fleeting during these times.  
  
Suddenly all his alarms sounded a warning, and he managed to avoid a charged particle blast aimed his way, barely missing him by nearly a thread. He checked the direction in which it had came, and he saw Riese's blue Genosaur waiting nearby. "Well if it isn't Prozen's little errand girl," he sneered. "That was some greeting there. Miss me?"  
  
She kept her cool as she knew very well that Raven was only trying to throw her off balance. "I hope you're not coming here to try and fight us, Raven. The Dark Kaiser will not be pleased with you."  
  
"I don't give a rat's ass about what he thinks right now," he shot back.  
  
Riese chuckled. "Brave words. You think that your new zoid will give you the power to destroy us. I guess we'll just have to see about that."  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that," he taunted. "Now you'll be the first to feel the power of my GenoBreaker! Shadow!" The organoid responded with a enthusiastic roar and prepped all combat systems for action, growling an affirmative to his master when he was ready. "Now, let's see how strong you are, Riese."  
  
  
  
Tania floated in a white abyss of consciousness, feeling her organoid make subtle changes to Dragonflame, strengthening defense mechanisms as well as making the offensive even more powerful. Its speed, once a wonder to behold, became even faster as the shape of the zoid changed slightly to an even more aerodynamic shape.  
  
The whole time, she could feel her father's presence, could feel his seething anger as he watched the scene unfold before him and himself helpless to stop it. But she didn't care as she vowed to put a stop to whatever plans of destruction he had, even if it meant taking her own life in order to save millions.  
  
Soon the transformation was complete, and the cocoon of swirling lights began to slow down and fade little by little to reveal a silver zoid this time. Dragonflame raised its head in a triumphant cry that shook the entire cave around them, sending bits of it crashing to the trembling ground.  
  
Then it leveled its gaze onto Prozen, who stood nearby with his eyes wide from fear at the sight he saw before him. But then he regained some of his control as he thought that the Death Stinger would soon be ready, and it would have the power to finish Dragonflame once and for all.  
  
The zoid appraised him coolly before raising its head again and charging a charged particle beam strong enough to blast through the ceiling, extending its massive wings and slowly rising into the sky. The sun's light reflected off the shiny silver armor, and Tania had never been so happy to see daylight in her entire life. With a mighty cry, it opened up its boosters and rocketed off across the desert, heading towards a battle which had just started.  
  
  
  
Raven couldn't believe he was this tired already. Riese was better than he had expected, and he had begun to develop a grudging respect for her abilities as a pilot. But his main goal was still to defeat her at all costs, and he went into this fight planning to win.  
  
She fired at him with her cannons, and he barely managed to dodge them, the observation bringing an even sharper edge to his anger. And the fact that she remained so calm through it all didn't help either. He hastily set up a charged particle beam, but got a nasty surprise when Shadow told him they were low on power. "What do you mean we're low on power?! You worthless excuse for an organoid!"  
  
Riese chuckled. "Well, Raven, I guess firepower isn't everything after all, is it? Your new zoid uses up too much power, and you've wasted it recklessly. So I guess it's time to say goodbye," she stated.  
  
Raven growled and looked over to see her Genosaur charging a beam, saw her preparing to fire it at him, and he screamed for Shadow to move them out of her line of fire. Apparently they had hit rock bottom as he only had enough to move them a short distance before the wave hit them, throwing them aside like some rag doll. He heard Shadow's scream of pain, joined by his own, and then he knew no more as unconsciousness claimed him, pulling him deep down into darkness.  
  
  
  
Flying high above the clouds, Tania saw the battle as mere dots on the desert floor, but the bright bursts of light told her that the battle was fierce and that Raven was in danger judging from what had just happened. They swooped down through a cloud bank and rocketed towards the ground, heading straight towards Riese and extending the blades of Dragonflame's wings. Pulling up at the last instant, they clipped the tail off the Genosaur before pulling back up and hovering for a second, Tania wondering if Raven was okay.  
  
She landed the zoid in front of the singed Genobreaker and faced Riese, charging up her own charged particle beam. Riese tried to do the same, but couldn't after losing her tail. She had also lost some of her maneuverability, and had to abandon the zoid along with Specula before it was utterly consumed by the beam, leaving no trace of it behind.  
  
Tania hopped out of Dragonflame and rushed over to the Genobreaker, stopping when she saw Shadow out on the ground and very weak after taking the brunt of Riese's blast. She managed to open the cockpit of the zoid and dragged Raven out of it, carefully laying him down on the ground and looking him over for any signs of damage.  
  
Seeing none, she laid her hand on his forehead and closed her eyes as she concentrated, summoning forth a bit of the power she had felt while in the cave. Soon she felt him stir under her touch, and she opened her eyes to see him awakening, his own unfocused eyes looking into her own as she removed her hand. Apparently he didn't recognize her as he suddenly growled and sprung up like a coiled snake, knocking her onto her back as he straddled her hips and caught her wrists in a grip of iron. She didn't fight back against him as she felt she was no longer his enemy.  
  
"Raven, it's me, Tania," she said calmly as she gazed steadfastly into his gray eyes, trying to ignore the biting pain of the rocks at her back as well as the sudden onslaught of emotions she never would've expected. It seemed that they would always be drawn to one another as a result of their past life together, no matter how much they tried to fight it.   
  
He vaguely heard a voice through the haze of confusion, a voice that sounded familiar that he had never thought to hear again. Shaking his head to clear it, he became aware of the position they were in, and he was once again beseiged by desires he had never wanted to feel again.  
  
Quickly rising to his feet, he stepped back and took a deep breath to clear his head. "What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice hoarse.  
  
"Hiltz' organoid brought me here, and Prozen tried to get me to join him. But as you can see, I refused," she answered, rising to her feet and dusting her clothes off. "And as a result, I got Dragonflame back, although I fear that greater danger may be on the way."  
  
Raven saw Shadow lying on the ground and walked over to kneel down at his side, placing his hand on the organoid's neck. "What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"Prozen mentioned something called the Death Stinger. I don't know what it is, but it doesn't sound good," she replied, easing over to Shadow's side as well and laying her hand on top of Raven's. "I sense that you wish to fight Hiltz as well. Why don't we both join together and fight him?"  
  
He raised his head in surprise and looked into her eyes as if determining if she had gone completely mad. She stared back at him calmly, telling him that she meant what she had asked of him. For the first time in his life, he thought about taking her up on her offer, but on one condition. "I'm not fighting beside those Gardening Force members," he stated flatly.  
  
She held back a snicker, even though it wasn't funny. "I will have to contact Colonel Shubaltz, Raven. And he will inform them of what's going on, so they will be assigned to this battle. But that doesn't mean that you couldn't sit by the sidelines and attack," she suggested slyly.  
  
She knew that would be an affront to his skills as a pilot, and it had just the reaction he was hoping for. "I do not fear what they could do to me, Tania. Perhaps I will join you, and then we'll see who the best pilot is."  
  
She smiled, happy that it hadn't been more difficult than that. "I knew you'd see it that way," she said, laughing when he groaned as he realized he had been trapped by a most cunning and beautiful woman.  
  
*******************  
  
What's this? Raven's going to help the Guardian Force fight Hiltz? But we all know he's only doing it for Tania, right?  
  
Thanks for reading! Hope everyone has a Merry Christmas! 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Author's note: Hi, everyone! Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and Happy New Year! Yesterday was my birthday!  
  
Ryou: It was?  
  
Shelly: *nods* Oh, by the way, this is Ryou from Yu-Gi-Oh! He said he would help me do the disclaimers and such over in Schala's fic. *thanks, Schala!* Isn't he too sweet?  
  
Raven: *gags*  
  
Shelly: You're just jealous, Raven.  
  
Raven: What, of this weakling? He doesn't stand a chance against me and my Genobreaker!  
  
Shelly: He might be just a weakling, but he has a very evil half that only some see. Now stop picking on him or you'll have to face me!  
  
Raven: *cringes*  
  
Ryou: Wow, Schala said you might need protecting from guys like him, but I think you pretty much have him pegged already.  
  
Shelly: Thank you, but I would still like to enjoy your company.  
  
Ryou: Since you asked so nicely, I think I'll stay and do the disclaimers.  
  
Shelly: Great!   
  
Ryou: Shelly doesn't own zoids, she only owns the characters of her own creation.  
  
Shelly: You're good! Enjoy the chapter everyone!  
  
The Most Precious Gift by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER NINETEEN  
  
  
Thomas gazed out across the landscape from the window that had been broken by the strange organoid's departure, the same place he had been since everyone else had left. The patients had all been removed from the room into another location, and the breeze that wafted inside sent the sheer curtains dancing gracefully, but he took no time to notice them. All his attention was fixed in the direction Tania had been taken, the memory of that moment still fresh in his mind.  
  
No matter what Erin had said to him, he still felt like he had failed his brother. The pure loss that he saw in his eyes had been like a blow to his heart, and it angered him further to know that there was nothing he could do about it except wait. Wait for Hiltz to make his move, whatever that may be.  
  
Then something caught his attention, some flash of light he had seen amongst the endless blue backdrop of sky. He saw it again, and he realized that it was reflecting off of something, something that was flying their way. All his internal alarms shrilled a warning, and he took off running only to see Van, Fiona, and Erin coming his way.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked, taking Erin's hand in his own and giving it a gentle squeeze as he awaited their answer.  
  
"There's some kind of airborne zoid coming this way," Van explained. "All attempts to contact it have failed, and we can't get a clear visual of it. The Guardian Force has been notified to be on alert just in case its intentions are hostile."  
  
"I saw it," Thomas agreed. "Let's go then. I hope it's Hiltz so I can make him pay for taking Tania like that."  
  
"Whoa, Thomas," Erin cautioned him. "You're starting to sound like your big brother."  
  
He looked at her and smiled to show her he wasn't all that serious about it. "I guess it must run in the family then," he replied, kissing her on the forehead. "We're both protective over the women in our lives."  
  
She sighed happily as she gazed up at him, amazed at how much more she grew to love him every time she saw him. "I guess it poses a problem then, considering the women in your lives don't really need protecting. For all we know, it may be her returning already."  
  
Thomas doubted that but didn't want to discount it entirely as it very well could be her. Then they spoke no more as they rushed to their zoids, Thomas glad to see that his Dibison had been repaired and looked almost like new, just like Erin's Shadow Fox. Soon they awaited the arrival of the unknown zoid, Van's attempts to contact it failing.  
  
But then he was struck speechless as it drew closer as the zoid looked familiar yet seemed different. "Is it who I think it is?" Fiona asked him.  
  
"I don't know, Fiona," he replied in wonder, watching in awe as the zoid rocketed past them and almost toppled them over from its passing. "Who's piloting that zoid?" he wondered as he fought to keep the liger's feet on the ground.  
  
"Don't tell me you've already forgotten about me!" Tania voice came to them.  
  
Thomas' eyes widened as his jaw dropped. "Tania?" he said, wondering if he was just hearing things or was it really her piloting that zoid. It circled back around to lower itself slowly to the ground, and he saw that it resembled Dragonflame, except he thought it was gold instead of silver.  
  
Everyone jumped out of their cockpit to rush over to greet their lost friend just as she leaped to the ground and ran towards them, catching Van first in a bear hug as they both laughed aloud their happiness at seeing each other once again. Thomas was next, and he held her close to him, his eyes shut tightly as tears threatened to leak from them.  
  
"Tania, I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I should've tried harder to save you--"  
  
"Thomas, don't," she cut him off. "You did all you could against a powerful organoid. I don't blame you for any of this," she said as she pulled back to look into his eyes so that he could see that she meant what she said.  
  
His only reply was an even tighter embrace before he finally released her, the weight upon his heart lifting since she was returned to them and unharmed at that. He looked back towards the base to see Karl coming their way in a car with two more following behind him.  
  
Karl had heard a voice that had sounded like his beloved's, but he wasn't sure from all the static that had interfered with the transmission and he had come out here instead with a few soldiers since he wasn't sure who it was. He was afraid to get his hopes up that it was her, although the zoid looked strangely familiar even though it was supposed to have been destroyed.  
  
But when he pulled up to the small gathering, his eyes widened and he stumbled out of the car to meet her in a desperate embrace, the tears a sign of his happiness at having her back with him. She felt so wonderful in his arms, especially since he thought he might never get to feel her in them again, and he pulled away to plant kisses all over her face, both of them laughing as she tried to do the same.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked her as he looked her over.  
  
"I'm fine, Karl," she chuckled, touched at his concern and loving him all the more because of it. "But we have little time to celebrate. There is much that I need to tell you all, but first and foremost I must tell you that there is an unknown danger out there meant to destroy everything and everyone. And I have asked someone to help us as he has a score to settle as well, though not with us."  
  
They all turned to look behind her, and nearly everyone except her became stiff with anger at seeing Raven slowly walking their way with a slight limp in his stride. One of the soldiers that had come with Karl growled and took off running towards him, apparently meaning to finish him as obviously Raven had done something to him or someone he knew. But Tania was faster and reached Raven before he could, knocking the soldier to the ground with a well-placed kick to the mid-section and a punch to his face.  
  
Both Van and Thomas winced, looking back at Karl. "I hope you never make her angry," Thomas mused.  
  
Karl swallowed deeply. "I hope I don't either."  
  
Tania stood by the soldier, her foot resting on the soldier's wrist as he had pulled his gun and attempted to shoot Raven. "I asked him to help us fight Hiltz, and he has agreed to. I expect you to treat him with the same respect you have shown me, and I take full responsibility for his actions. Do you hear me, soldier?" she asked.  
  
He coughed weakly and nodded his head. She removed her foot and walked over to Raven, who stood there staring at her with silent admiration and with sullen cockiness at everyone else. "I'm impressed," he said in a soft tone. "I knew there was a reason why I liked you."  
  
She looked up at him in surprise, gazing into the grey depths of his eyes. "Raven, I'm gambling a lot by having you here," she pointed out.   
  
"This was your idea, Tania," he reminded her. "I can still leave if my presence is going to cause you this much trouble."  
  
She sighed. "We're going to need your help," she said. "That's why I asked you."  
  
"I'm not doing this for them," he objected. "I'm doing this for you."  
  
She knew he was but didn't want to think about it too long. "I'm concerned for your safety," she finally said. "There are many here who would like to see you dead for what you have done."  
  
"They're weaklings," he scoffed. "I can take care of myself."  
  
She shot him a sharp look. "We're all on the same side here," she warned him. "Do anything to harm anyone and you'll have more trouble than you can handle, mainly from me, and you know I am more than a match for you."  
  
He watched her as she spoke to him, loving the fire that danced in her eyes and the conviction with which she spoke. He would love to be with her, but it was impossible as she was very taken by the Colonel that stood not far away and was now gazing at him with undisguised hatred. He would've liked to egg the Colonel's anger on further, but knew there would be repercussions for Tania as well so he shot down the idea before it began.  
  
"Fine, I'll watch what I do or say," he conceded. "In fact, I'll stay out here with the Genobreaker and Shadow. You can have Silver watch me...or you can watch me yourself," he suggested, chuckling when he saw the blush that rose to her cheeks.  
  
"Silver will watch you then," she said, ignoring his offer. "I will no doubt be up most of the night debriefing everyone. Goodnight, Raven."  
  
"Goodnight, Tania," he offered with a small smile.  
  
She rolled her eyes at him and turned away to a sea of confused faces, and a couple of suspicious ones as well, knowing that it was indeed going to be a long and tiring night.   
  
*****************  
  
Shelly: *looks hard at the cards in her hands* Hmm...let's see. What to play? I don't have anything in my hand, but I can still draw one card. *draws one and looks at it* Ha! I play the Celtic Guardian! *slaps card down onto field in attack position*  
  
Ryou: *glances at his cards* Good choice! What have I got to counter with? *draws from deck then puts it down in attack position* I play the Curse of Dragon, which defeats your Celtic Guardian! And I win!  
  
Shelly: *whimpers* I really don't like this game.But if it means looking at Ryou's cute face...I'll play again!  
  
Ryou: *passes out*   
  
Shelly: Thanks, everyone, for reading! C-ya! 


	20. Chapter Twenty

Author's note: Hi, everyone! I'm still here! Just been busy working as always. So it was to my surprise that I saw Raven come back after mysteriously disappearing, and he did not look good since he promptly passed out on my couch.  
  
Ryou: My, he looks awful! I think Bakura was a little too hard on him.  
  
Shelly: Well, I guess that's what he gets for trying to kill you in Schala's fic. But he could've at least been a little less cruel to him.  
  
Raven: *groans* Where am I?  
  
Shelly: You're here at my house. Are you all right?  
  
Raven: *eyes pop open and he looks around wildly, his gaze landing on Ryou* Holy s**t! Get him away from me!  
  
Shelly: Raven, Ryou's not going to hurt you, so long as you don't hurt him.  
  
Raven: I don't care!!! Make him go away! *runs out the door screaming*  
  
Ryou: Well, that was interesting. Guess it's time for me to do the disclaimer. Shelly doesn't own zoids, just the characters she created herself.  
  
Shelly: Thanks! Hope everyone enjoys the chapter!  
  
The Most Precious Gift by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY  
  
  
Tania sighed as she closed the door behind her firmly, grateful to finally be among familiar surroundings. The last few hours had taken a lot out of her since she had to fight to keep Raven from being arrested there on the spot, as well as trying to persuade everyone to see why she had asked for his help. Van seemed a little more open to her point of view whereas Karl and Thomas were adamantly against it, saying that they could defeat Hiltz without his help.  
  
After that, she had been forced to remind them all that they had no idea what they would be facing, and they had no idea of how strong this new zoid was. In the end, she had been ordered to leave since all saw she was fighting exhaustion and knew she needed her rest. But now that she was here, the last thing she wanted was sleep as her mind was going a million miles a minute, replaying the events of the past few hours.  
  
Thinking that a hot shower would help ease her worries, she took her time and let the warm water wash her aches away, all except one which resided inside her heart. Karl had always been suspicious of Raven from the beginning, but now he included her in that suspicion since he knew of their past connection to one another and wondered if that was the reason why she had asked for his help. He hadn't brought it up in the debriefing, but she could see it, a sullen burning behind his eyes that sometimes leaked into his voice.  
  
Brushing those thoughts aside, she toweled herself dry and slipped into her uniform, the familiar red and grey colors giving her some comfort. She had planned to go back outside and check on Raven one last time before she retired for the night, but she wished to wait for Karl first as she knew he would have a lot to talk about. She heard a door open and shut nearby, and she knew it was him without looking from his determined stride.  
  
He came into the bedroom as she had just finished dressing, and they stood there gazing at one another for some time, not saying anything as neither of them wished to be the one to begin. Looking deep into his beautiful emerald eyes, she saw the pain that he had been hiding all this time, a pain that reached out and engulfed her as well. She stepped close to him and lay her hand on his cheek, her breathing becoming ragged when she saw his eyes close. "Are you happy to have me back alive, Karl?" she whispered.  
  
He sighed deeply as he took her hand from his face and enclosed it within his own. "You know I am," he replied. "Did you even need to ask such a question?"  
  
"I guess I did, judging from your attitude towards me during the debriefing," she replied. "And I know what you must be thinking--"  
  
"Do you?" he retorted.   
  
"Yes, I do," she shot back. "You're thinking that the feelings I once had for him long ago are influencing my decisions about him, but they're not. I'm afraid, Karl...I've never felt so afraid before, not even when I was fighting the Death Dragon, and I thought we could use every bit of firepower we've got."  
  
"I don't trust him, Tania," he said. "No one here does, and you know this. Why did you even consider asking him to help us?"  
  
"His new zoid is powerful and could prove to be a big asset in our fight against Prozen," she answered.  
  
"How do we know that he's not still working for Prozen?" he pointed out. "He may be using you, getting close to you just to turn on us in the end."  
  
"He wouldn't do that!" she argued as she snatched back her hand. "He's changed somehow, and I know that he'll come through on his end."  
  
He sighed and looked deep into her eyes. "I guess what bothers me is that he's not doing this for us, he's doing this for you and you alone. What guarantee do we have that he won't betray us in battle? That he won't destroy Van and the whole Imperial army? We have nothing."  
  
She gazed steadfastly into his eyes, hoping to make him see things her way. "You have my word that he will come through on his promise to help us. Silver is watching him right now, and if he does anything suspicious then Silver will know about it and tell me."  
  
He stood there quietly for a few moments. "I'm sorry, Tania, but I just can't bury the years of pain he has cost everyone as well as all the lives he has destroyed. I know him all too well, and he has never been loyal to anyone in his whole life."  
  
She nodded once and squared her shoulders. "I know that I am asking a lot for you to trust him just this once, just as you have trusted me. But you don't know him like I do, and if I must watch him myself in order for you to feel comfortable, then watch him I will. Even if it means staying the night out there. And if anything does happen, if he tries to betray us, then I guess I'll pay with my life for my mistake."  
  
"Tania, please, don't be ridiculous," he said as he took hold of her hand to try and stop her.  
  
She jerked it away from his reach as she shot her fiery gaze his way. "I have heard enough," she said. "Both of us are too firmly rooted in our decisions for either of us to give way to one another. Perhaps in the morning we both will have regained our common sense and will find common ground with one another. Good night, Karl," she added as she walked out of the room, her knees weak as she fought to put one foot in front of another. She was so tired and barely had any energy left, but she needed to put some distance between herself and the base and get some fresh air.  
  
Walking outside, she went some distance before coming to the top of a hill and stopping there, the night breeze teasing her hair around her face. At the bottom, she could see Dragonflame's silver form and that of the GenoBreaker, and if she looked up into the sky she could barely make out Shadow's form as he was no doubt keeping a watch over his master. She thought it amusing that it took two organoids to watch him, one to ensure his safety and one to make sure he harmed no one.  
  
Making her way down the hill, she could barely make out the light of a small burner as well as catch the aroma of coffee on the breeze. It smelled wonderful, and as she drew nearer she saw him sitting nearby with a mug warming his hands, bringing her attention to the fact that it was getting a bit chilly out here.  
  
He made no move to acknowledge her presence, but then he was always aware of everything around him whether he saw it or not. "Came out here to see if I was behaving myself?" he asked. "I assure you I'm doing nothing dangerous except for enjoying a good cup of coffee. Would you like some?"   
  
"As a matter of fact I would," she replied as she sat across from him, accepting the mug he held out to her and pouring herself some. "Thank you, Raven."  
  
He caught her gaze over the light of the burner, his gaze full of thoughts she didn't want to know about. "You're quite welcome," he replied. "How did the debriefing go?"  
  
She sighed as she waited for her coffee to cool down. "As well as can be expected," she answered.  
  
"Which was not at all," he pointed out with a smile.  
  
That brought forth an amused chuckle from her. "You could say that," she conceded. "No one seems to want to trust you, not even my own husband. They all think that you're going to wait until the right moment to betray us and hand us over to Prozen."  
  
He was silent a moment. "What do you think?" he asked.  
  
She appraised him with a critical eye. "Who knows with you, Raven? All your life you've destroyed villages and lives and thought nothing of it, felt no remorse at all. Now all of a sudden you're willing to help out those you once called your enemy. Is there any reason for us to trust you?"  
  
He looked away then, up towards the sky at the stars that shone brightly down upon them. "All my life I've been a pawn in the games of others," he began. "Sure I enjoyed terrorizing the countryside, but never would I take the lives of those who didn't fight against me. I'm tired of fighting someone else's battles and playing their games. It's time for me to start living my own life the way I want to. But I guess with all that I've done in the past, it will be difficult for me to do so since I'll be running and hiding from the military who want nothing more than to see me dead. Perhaps I deserve death, Tania, a fitting penance for all I have done."  
  
She wanted so much to believe his words, to believe that he had changed, and perhaps he had. But she wasn't going to fall for his words just yet. The only way she could know for sure was to see for herself, and she eased over so that she sat next to him. "It's not for me to say whether you deserve it or not," she replied. "You have many crimes which you have to answer for, but maybe with this battle you may yet redeem yourself in the eyes of those who would call themselves your enemy."  
  
He turned his head towards her and looked into her eyes, and there she found the answer she was looking for as there was a calmness in his eyes that wasn't there before. A peace that had somehow settled inside his heart. He smiled, and it was breathtaking at how much more handsome he looked because of it. "Did you find what you were looking for?"  
  
She gasped in surprise that he would have known what she was doing. "What do you mean?" she asked with feigned innocence.  
  
"Don't try that with me, Tania," he scolded her softly. "I've been around Riese too long to know what you're doing. So did I pass your test?"  
  
She allowed her own smile to spread across her face. "What can I say other than to wait and see? I will be staying out here tonight to keep an eye on you myself so as to appease my stubborn husband."  
  
He had to chuckle at that. "He must love that, being you'd rather stay out here with me than be there with him."  
  
She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Good night, Raven. I'll see you in the morning," she said as she rose to her feet, noticing that he got up as well. She gazed up at him, suddenly aware that they were standing close together. His hand came up to gently touch her face, and he placed a soft kiss on her cheek before backing away with a small smile on his face.   
  
"Good night, Tania," he said to her. "Pleasant dreams." Then he walked away, leaving her standing there wondering what just happened.  
  
****************  
  
Ryou: You know, Shelly, Raven's been gone for some time now. I wonder where he's gone?  
  
Shelly: No telling. He looked pretty scared. *hears knock at door*  
  
Ryou: I'll get it. *opens door* Oh, hi, Bakura! I see you've found Raven!  
  
Bakura: *throws Raven inside on the couch* You really ought to keep a leash on him.  
  
Shelly: *sitting there with drool coming out of the corner of her mouth*  
  
Bakura: Don't even think about it! I've already got extra baggage I'm carrying around.   
  
Shelly and Ryou: *both notice pair of arms wrapped tightly around his neck* Hi, Schala!  
  
Schala: *waves happily and glomps Bakura some more*  
  
Bakura: C-ya! *disappears*  
  
Shelly: Okay, that was interesting. Thanks for reading! C-ya! 


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

Author's note: Wow! Updating so soon! What am I, sick or something? Ryou, check my temperature, would you?  
  
Ryou: *holds hand to my forehead* You seem fine to me.  
  
Shelly: *shivers* You've got cold hands!  
  
Ryou: Of course! I've been playing out in the snow!  
  
Shelly: o_O What, all three inches of it? You can't even make a snowball out of it.  
  
Ryou: *sigh* I know. I just like looking at it.  
  
Shelly: O-kay. Anyway, to answer Psycho-Kitty's question, Bakura is the evil spirit that resides in the Millennium Ring which he wears. Sometimes he takes over Ryou's body and makes him do all sorts of nasty things.   
  
Ryou: He's not a very pleasant fellow to be around.  
  
Shelly: No, but he sure is hot!!! *drools*  
  
Ryou: o_O *passes out*  
  
Shelly: Oh, well. I guess he can't do my disclaimer. I guess I'll have to get Raven to do it. *kicks Raven* Raven, would you be sweet and do my disclaimer for me while I bring Ryou around here?  
  
Raven: *snorts* Do it yourself. You're more than capable.  
  
Shelly: -_- Raven, don't make me get Bakura back in here to teach you a lesson.  
  
Raven: *snaps to attention* Of course, I'll do anything! ^_^;;;  
  
Shelly: ^____^ That's better!  
  
Raven: *grumbles silently to himself* Shelly doesn't own zoids (thank goodness!), just her own characters.  
  
Shelly: *sigh* I guess that'll be the best I can get out of him. Enjoy everyone!  
  
The Most Precious Gift by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE  
  
  
The members of the Guardian Force walked wearily down the hallway as they left the stuffy confines of the debriefing, the debate having gone well into the early hours of the morning. They were all very concerned about the startling news Tania had brought them, but of all of them only Van had accepted Raven's presence here, leading him to try and be the one to calm everyone else down.   
  
"I just can't believe that Tania would go and do something like that," Thomas ranted. "After all that he's done to her, almost killing her, she goes and invites him to help us. I, for one, will be keeping a careful eye on him in battle."  
  
"Thomas, Raven isn't the enemy here, Prozen and Hiltz are," Van reminded him calmly.  
  
"And what about that?" the blond lieutenant added. "I thought Prozen was supposed to be dead and here he is alive and well. And working with Hiltz no less! Since when did everything become so crazy?"  
  
Erin sighed and stopped him in the hallway to pull him down for a lengthy kiss which brought forth a giggle from Fiona and a slightly embarrassed smile from Van. By the time they both surfaced for air, Thomas had a beatific smile on his handsome face, his eyes dreamy. "Now that we have some peace and quiet, how about we go get some coffee?" Erin asked with a satisfied smile.  
  
"No thanks, I think we're going to retire for the night," Van replied. "I'm exhausted, and we all need to get some rest while we can before things heat up."  
  
Erin smiled. "All right then. Good night to both of you," she offered, watching as Van and Fiona disappeared down the hall, Van whispering in her ear and Fiona giggling in response. Erin gazed back up at Thomas, who was looking down at her as well with a loving light in his green eyes, a love which she returned completely and without question.  
  
Acting on impulse, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him close, loving the way his arms felt around her and the way he smelled. He was so wonderful in so many ways, and she felt incredibly lucky to have met someone who loved her so much in return. "I love you, Thomas," she whispered in his ear.  
  
"I love you, too, Erin," he replied as his arms tightened around her. "I'm glad we're alone. I need to speak with you about something."  
  
She pulled away and looked into his eyes, her own full of questioning. "Okay, where do you want to go?"  
  
"At this time of night, no one should be in the commissary so why don't we go there?" he suggested. She agreed with him, and they walked there in comfortable silence, neither of them really feeling the need to say anything just yet as both of them had a lot on their minds. They both poured themselves a cup of coffee then took a seat in the empty room.  
  
Erin noticed his serious expression, and she reached out to take one of his hands in hers to stroke it gently with her own, knowing what he had to say was very important to him. "Thomas, please talk to me," she whispered. "Something's bothering you, and it isn't about Raven is it?"  
  
Thomas sighed heavily. "No, it isn't," he replied. "Erin, I love you more than anything in this world. More than I ever thought possible. You know that I would die for you if it came down to that."  
  
"I know," she echoed, wondering where he was going with this.  
  
"It is because of my love for you that I ask of you something I know you won't want to do," he said, gazing deep into her eyes as his way of trying to make her see how much this meant to him.  
  
She sat there silent for a moment before it finally dawned on her what he wanted her to do. "You don't want me to take part in this battle," she stated flatly.  
  
"I don't," he agreed.   
  
"Because you love me so much you don't want to lose me," she added.  
  
He nodded, somehow getting the feeling that he had made a mistake in asking her that. But he was going to remain firm in his decision since he did love her with all his heart and soul and didn't want anything to happen to her.  
  
She worried at her lower lip with her teeth for a moment. "Then I must ask that you don't go into battle either," she said.  
  
"What?" he asked, the request surprising him.  
  
"You heard me, Thomas Shubaltz," she retorted. "If you don't want me to fight because you love me, then I must ask the same of you since I love you as well. It's only fair, after all. Unless you think I can't hold my own in a battle as well as you can," she added with a raised eyebrow.  
  
He became a little nervous as he sensed he was treading on thin ice. He had come here with all intentions of keeping her safely away from the fight, but she had turned the tables on him somehow, and now he didn't know what was going on. "No...it's not that..."  
  
"Fine, then it's settled," she decided. "I'll be joining you when the time comes since I know that you took an oath as a member of the Guardian Force to protect both the Empire and Republic from all aggressors. I took the same oath as well, so I am honor bound to fight."  
  
His head sagged to the table as he groaned in dismay. How did women always manage to get their way around men? "Fine, I accept that," he finally conceded. "Just promise me you'll be extra careful and not endanger yourself needlessly."  
  
She smiled then, and it was like the sun shining upon him as she jumped up out of her seat and sat on his lap, giving him a hug and a kiss. "I won't, Thomas," she promised. "As long as you promise to do the same."  
  
He smiled then as he kissed her again, never able to get enough of her no matter how much he loved her. "You can be sure of that," he replied. "There are too many things I want to share with you yet to let it slip through my fingers. You've brought so much into my life. I never realized before what love could be like before I met you. I was foolish to think I was in love with Fiona since what I felt for her doesn't even compare to what I feel for you. That's why I don't want to lose you, Erin, for without you then I will be nothing."  
  
She hushed him with a finger to his lips. "Thomas, hush," she whispered. "Did anyone ever tell you you talk too much?" she asked with a smile as she brushed her lips across his mouth then his cheek.  
  
  
  
Karl Shubaltz lie alone in his empty bed, his hand reaching out and caressing the soft pillow by his own which would normally have been occupied by his beloved wife. He couldn't understand why she was being so adamant about Raven. It was strange that barely months ago he had tried to kill her, and now she was defending his presence here. Sure, they could use the formidable power of his zoid on their side, but she didn't have to go as far as to go out there and watch him herself.  
  
He sighed deeply. That was really the thing that was bothering him. She had chosen to be out there with Raven rather than be here with him, although he knew it was only to keep an eye out for his behavior. He sighed again and turned over onto his back, peering at the shadows the two moons cast into the bedroom. It seemed he would never get to sleep this night.  
  
Then he heard a door open and close nearby, and he reached under his pillow for the knife he had hidden under it. Better to be safe than sorry. He lie still with his eyes closed until he heard the bedroom door open, and it was then that he opened his eyes just enough until they were mere slits. He saw the moonlight shine upon a slender figure that was slowly undressing.  
  
Wait a minute...why were they taking their clothes off?  
  
His opened his eyes then and saw the most beautiful sight before him as Tania stood there, finally turning towards him once she felt his gaze on her. He sat up in the bed, letting go of his weapon as he waited to see what she would do next, his heart beating a mile a minute and sounding loud in the stillness of the night.  
  
Tania turned to face him, and she saw the undisguised pain in his eyes which she had put there. She had planned to stay out there all night, a testament to her stubborn nature, but she couldn't stand to be apart from him for too long without missing him. He was too much a part of her, of her body and soul, for her to ever live without him.  
  
Easing towards the bed, she crawled onto it and straddled his legs, taking him in her arms and holding him close. Then she pulled away long enough to run her thumbs across his cheeks before brushing his hair back from his forehead and placing a kiss on his forehead. "I love you so much, Karl," she said as she gazed deep into his eyes. "I'm so sorry for what I said to you."  
  
Already having forgiven her, he silenced her with a soft kiss, feeling her body tremble as his hands brushed against her back. "There's no need to apologize, my love," he replied. "I made a promise to love you for better or worse, and I intend to keep it that way. There are times when we may have a difference of opinion, but I will always love you no matter what. If you feel that strongly about it, then I will support you a hundred percent. I was merely trying to make you aware of the risks involved."  
  
She smiled a little. "I know you were," she replied. "And I reacted like a little child throwing a tantrum when I didn't get my way." She kissed him again, one that was soft and full of the incredible love she felt for him. "I'm so blessed to have you as my husband."  
  
He returned her smile. "As I am to have you for my wife, Mrs. Shubaltz."  
  
She grinned like a little kid at hearing the sound of her married name on his lips. "I like the sound of that, Mr. Shubaltz."  
  
He chuckled deeply. "I'm most glad that you do, for you are stuck with it for the rest of your life, I'm afraid."  
  
She laughed as she began kissing along his neck. "You'll hear no complaints from me," she breathed in his ear.  
  
**************  
  
Aww! Thomas and Erin cuteness on request! As well as a little Karl and Tania.  
  
Ryou: *wipes tear from eye* That was so sweet!  
  
Shelly: Hi, welcome back! (a la Ace Ventura) I see you've recovered. Have a nice nap?  
  
Ryou: *blushes* Sorry about that!   
  
Shelly: *giggles* Isn't he too cute! Thanks for reading everyone! C-ya! 


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

Author's note: Hey, it's me! I'm still alive! And I managed to update!  
  
Ryou: Of course you did! *smiles sweetly*  
  
Shelly: *sighs* So cute. I hope you had fun playing in the snow while it lasted.  
  
Ryou: *shivers* No, I didn't, I must say. It was altogether too cold and windy for my liking.  
  
Shelly: *snuggles up to Ryou* Oh, I know someone who could warm you right up...  
  
Ryou: ^_^;;; No thanks, I'm fine now.  
  
Shelly: *pouts* Maybe I wasn't talking about me. *hears knock at door* Oh, who could that be? *opens door and gets run over by Bakura* Ugh...I'm all right...  
  
Ryou: Are you okay? *helps Shelly up*  
  
Bakura: *looking frantically around for a place to hide* I've got to get away from Schala! Please, I need somewhere to hide!  
  
Shelly: *sitting up with Ryou's help* You mean Schala let you go? Why on earth would you come here? Do you realize how many fangirls will be beating down my door? *hears another pounding on the door* Who is it this time? *opens door and gets trampled by Hiltz* Uhhh...*looks like Scrat, that little squirrel-thingy from Ice Age*  
  
Hiltz: *in a near panic* You've got to help me, Shelly, please! I need refuge from Biowolf chasing me around all the time!  
  
Shelly: Oh, no, I'm not taking part in any of this. Especially when it's so near to Valentine's Day. Get out!  
  
Hiltz: But...  
  
Shelly: You heard me! Out!!! *watches as Hiltz leaves* You, too, Bakura!  
  
Bakura: *pleading eyes* But...  
  
Shelly: Out!!! *thinks a moment* Unless you'd like to stay and be my slave for all eternity.  
  
Bakura: *cringes* I think I'll leave now.  
  
Shelly: *sighs* I'm glad that's over with.   
  
Ryou: Perhaps I'll do the disclaimer while Shelly pulls herself together. She doesn't own zoids, just her own characters. Enjoy reading, everyone! And thanks for all the reviews!!!  
  
The Most Precious Gift by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO  
  
  
Thomas stirred slowly in his sleep, becoming aware of the daylight that shone through the windows of his room. Feeling a presence nearby, he smiled when he felt Erin's arm lying across his chest. He had asked her to stay with him last night, not to take any sort of advantage of her, but out of concern for her safety in case anything were to happen during the night. Her auburn head was snuggled up underneath his chin, and he kissed her forehead as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
She held him tighter as she sighed happily, opening her emerald eyes and gazing into his own green ones. She had thought that maybe this was a dream, that she would awaken in her own solitary bed, but now that she was awake she knew it wasn't a dream. His arms around her were real and warm, and the sound of his heart beating against her ear was comforting. "Good morning, Thomas," she greeted him, her voice still thick with sleep.  
  
"Good morning, Erin," he returned with a smile. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yes, I did," she replied. "And never have I woken up to a more welcome sight," she added. "I thought it all a wonderful dream."  
  
His laughter was soft. "It's no dream," he assured her, claiming her lips with a soft kiss. But then the peaceful moment was shattered when the alarms rang throughout the base, and they both scrambled off the bed to spur themselves into action. They found Van and Fiona soon enough as they ran to the hangar where their zoids were kept. "What's going on?" Thomas asked Van.  
  
"Apparently we're under attack," he answered. "Raven notified us and is trying to hold them off. It's an advance attack of Helcats and just about every other type of zoid imaginable. Raven's holding his own for now, but he's going to need some help."  
  
"Then it's up to us to give him that help."  
  
  
  
Tania sat inside Dragonflame's cockpit, having been notified by Silver already that the enemy was already approaching. She was providing what support she could to Raven, both of them using their conventional weapons since they didn't want to exhaust their power sources at the start of the fight. Dragonflame's flight capabilities gave her a distinct advantage so far against the mostly ground based forces, but she knew soon that there would be an aerial attack as well, one which she was prepared for.  
  
Then she saw them, an aerial force made up of Redlers and some Storm Sworders that was heading her way. "Raven, I've got targets in the air to deal with. I'm afraid you'll have to handle the ground forces yourself for now until help arrives."  
  
"Let them take all the time they want," he scoffed. "I'll be through by then."  
  
She sighed, knowing it would do her no good to argue with him since he would never lose his cocky attitude. Soon the Redlers were upon her, and she extended her blades as she flew amongst them, slicing them in half as she flew right into the middle of them. She was hit from all sides by laser fire, but her shield kept most of the damage to a bare minimum, and she was pleased to see that the shield was an integral part of her defenses, being she was able to use it and still fight.  
  
The enemy whirled all around her as she fought them, destroying some with her blades and others with her cannons. One Redler she caught up with and seized it with her claws, biting into it with her teeth and ripping off its wing with a loud crunch of metal. The zoid plummeted to the earth, meeting the ground in a bright burst of orange flame. The Storm Sworders were a little tougher to deal with because of their speed, but she kept up with them easily, shooting them out of the sky as they engaged in a deadly aerial dance which was beautiful to look upon from below.  
  
"You're looking good from down here, Tania," Raven commented. "But where are those ground forces you were talking about?" He had been having no trouble on his end, but his GenoBreaker's power levels were something of concern to him, and if he ran out then that meant that she would have to shoulder the load alone. He knew she was good, but even he doubted that she could hold her own alone against an entire army of zoids, both land and air based.  
  
"They should've been here by now," she replied, slicing a Redler in half with her blades. "I wonder what's keeping them? Base, where's our back-up? We're swamped out here!" she radioed to them, receiving nothing but static in reply. "Raven, I'm not getting an answer. I don't like the sound of this."  
  
"And indeed you shouldn't, Tania," a smooth male voice replied. "That's all because they're busy fighting me."  
  
She gasped, fear clutching her heart and soul at the sound of his voice as it meant that all her nightmares had come true. It had arrived, the ultimate weapon that her father had spoken about. "Hiltz," she growled. They had planned this advance attack to draw them away from the base, where he would be free to attack and destroy everyone who was dear to her. "Damn you, Hiltz!"  
  
  
  
Fiona was frightened. Never had she felt such power before in one zoid. And to think that all that power was wielded by a madman bent on destroying everything in his sight. She had felt its power shortly before it had arrived, having surfaced from the ground just in front of the base in the form of a red and blue scorpion with a deadly charged particle beam as its stinger. It had already demonstrated its power by leveling the entire base with it, and it was by pure luck that everyone had been out in their zoids to miss being destroyed by it.  
  
Erin was in her Shadow Fox, looking upon the huge zoid with fear widening her eyes and chilling her soul. Never had she imagined in her wildest dreams that such a zoid existed, and all their attacks upon it had had no effect so far. It was maddening to know that there was nothing they could do to stop it; not even Thomas' Megalo Max had been able to make a dent in it.  
  
But they still fought against it, trying everything they possibly could to stop it. They had the Death Stinger surrounded, all of them firing on it and Hiltz just sitting there laughing at their pitiful attempts to stop it. So far he had made no move to attack, but she knew that soon he would, and when that happened there would be no stopping him. The end was near, and it all waited for the moment when Hiltz would make his move.  
  
**********************  
  
Hope the battle scene was okay! You all know I'm not very good at writing them.  
  
Thanks for reading! C-ya! 


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

Author's note: Hi, everyone! It's snowing again!  
  
Ryou: Now I can play in the snow again!  
  
Shelly: Yeah, this is one where you can make good snowballs, too! How about we have a snowball fight?  
  
Ryou: Okay! But shouldn't you say a few things first?  
  
Shelly: Oh, right! See, I knew I kept you around for some reason.   
  
Ryou: ^____^  
  
Thanks, everyone, for all the awesome reviews! I can't believe I have so many! You guys rock!   
  
And I hope this chapter's okay. You all know how I am with fight scenes. Anyway, here you go! Let's go, Ryou! *runs out the door*  
  
The Most Precious Gift by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE  
  
  
  
"When is it ever going to end?" Tania growled as she fired at the endless waves of zoids that sought to keep them occupied. She knew that Hiltz was back there causing who knows what kind of destruction, and the only thing she could think of was how worried she was about Karl. Was he back there fighting, or had he already....  
  
No, she wasn't going to even think it. He was still alive, he had to be, and she knew that she had to finish this battle once and for all in order to keep him that way. "Raven, I'm getting tired of this," she raged. "Let's do this the easy way. Do you have enough power?"  
  
He checked his gauges, a grim smile appearing. "I've got enough for one blast, that's about it," he replied. "I think the Genobreaker's reached its limit."  
  
"But if you use that one blast then you'll be a sitting duck," she argued. "You won't even be able to defend yourself."  
  
"Don't worry about me, Tania," he assured her. "They're here to stop you, I'm just here to help. Once you leave, I imagine they'll follow like the dogs they are. Ready, Shadow?" The organoid growled his affirmative, and Raven began charging up his charged particle cannon.  
  
Tania watched him as she charged up her own blast, gazing over at the red zoid as tears moistened her eyes. "Thank you, Raven," she whispered. "For everything." Then the skies lit up with the combined light from their blasts, the force of both ripping through the ranks of zoids and reducing them to smoldering piles of rubbish. She hated having to finish it this way, but there was somewhere else she had to be. "Raven, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, a little out of breath. "Man, that was some blast! It was even stronger than mine!"  
  
"Do you have any power left?" she asked, ignoring his comment as there was no time for celebration.  
  
"A little," he replied. "Just enough to move around, but not enough to fight." He hated the words even as he said them since it meant she was going to have to continue without his help. But there was always Van to help her, and if he let her die then he would forever be on Raven's list. "Just be careful, Tania."  
  
She allowed a bit of a smile to appear. "I will. Thanks again, Raven." And with that, Dragonflame blasted off towards the real battle, Tania hoping that she would arrive in time.  
  
  
  
Thomas was frustrated beyond belief. Nothing they had would even penetrate the armor of the Death Stinger, and already so many had died from the destruction he had caused so far. He was thankful that none of them had been Erin or his brother, and he wondered where Tania and Raven were. The only thing he could come up with was that maybe Raven had betrayed her, and now she was lying dead or dying somewhere, where they would soon join her once Hiltz was done with them.  
  
Hiltz chuckled as he watched the scene unfold before him. This was what he was truly meant to do, had been born to do ever since he emerged from his pod. At his fingertips was the power to destroy all of Zi, and he was euphoric from the knowledge that no one could stop him, that people would die by the thousands by his hand.  
  
"Look at you all, lined up in such perfect formation," he chided. "You will all meet your death at my hands, and there's nothing any of you can do about it!"  
  
Erin had heard enough from him by now, and her initial fear had been replaced by a cold anger that he would be so cruel as to destroy everything. She wasn't going to just sit by and let him when her life had just begun with Thomas. "Think again, Hiltz," she growled, surging forward with her Shadow Fox, her claws glowing with a golden light.   
  
"Oh, look, someone who wants to come out and play," he sneered. "Or rather, to meet your death!" he cried, firing his guns at her.  
  
She managed to avoid most of them since her Fox was among the most agile of the zoids, ignoring the sound of Thomas' voice, begging her to stay away from Hiltz. "No, Thomas, I'm not going to let him win so easily. Not when I have so much to live for!" She leapt for the nearest of the Death Stinger's claws, slicing through the metal and shearing it clean off.  
  
"How dare you!" shouted an enraged Hiltz, bringing his other claw around to knock her aside.  
  
Her zoid went flying through the air, eventually landing in a heap not far from Thomas. She heard his agonized cry over the commlink as she shook her head to clear the incessant buzzing inside her head. "I'm all right, Thomas," she said.  
  
He shrank back against his seat, thankful that she was alive. Now he was worried about what they were going to do to defeat such a strong zoid since everything they had tried hadn't worked. "Dammit, he's too strong! What are we going to do?"  
  
"There's nothing you can do, little soldier, except die!" Hiltz crowed. "Which one of you wants to be brave next?"  
  
"How about me?" came a familiar voice.  
  
"Tania!" Thomas cried. "Where have you been?"  
  
""I was tied up with other matters," she replied as she swept over them and landed behind the Death Stinger. "Your diversion didn't work as well as you had hoped, did it?"  
  
Hiltz turned so that he had her in his sights. "I had expected you would arrive soon," he replied. "I merely wanted some time to destroy all those you love so that when you did arrive you would be greeted by their dying screams. You arrived a little early that's all. But now you'll get to watch it instead!"  
  
"The only thing you'll see is your own death," she returned. "This ends now, Hiltz."  
  
"Oh, I beg to differ, Tania," he said. "Witness the power of the Death Stinger!" He aimed the tail at her, the end glowing from the charging of the charged particle beam.   
  
She had just enough time to fold her wings in front of her to put up a shield before the blast hit. It knocked her back a bit, but she was otherwise unharmed. She heard Karl's voice cry out her name, and she was glad to hear that he was still alive. But she couldn't afford time to let her attention stray as timing was very important. "Van, when next he fires the charged particle beam, come up behind him and slice through his tail. I'm going to fire my own beam at him so make sure that you get out of there as quick as you can."  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Van asked, concern in his voice.  
  
"It's the only way," she replied. "And we don't have time to argue about this."  
  
They both heard an evil chuckle. "Plan all you like, you will all die in the end."  
  
"I faced the Death Dragon and won, Hiltz, I think I can more than handle your puny Death Stinger," she taunted him.  
  
"How dare you," he growled. "You've not even begun to see the depths of its power, Tania!" He fired a barrage of missles from his one remaining claw, forcing her to do some fancy maneuvering to avoid getting hit by them.   
  
But one managed to score on her, and it collided with her wing, sending her speeding towards the ground in a spiralling fall. "Come on, Dragonflame, pull up! Silver, do something!" The organoid growled, and the remaining wing snapped open to give them some direction but in no way slowing their descent. They struck the ground with the underside of Dragonflame's belly, knocking the breath out of her. Then she saw the familiar glimmer of light that was evidence of the Death Stinger's ultimate weapon, and she knew that she was done for since she couldn't put up a shield to protect herself.  
  
But there was one thing she could do, and she hastily readied her own beam to counteract his, both of them colliding in a bright flash of light and power. One struggled to gain dominance over the other, and everyone else was forced to shelter their eyes from the intense lightshow. "Come on, Van, do it," she whispered. "Do it now!"  
  
Van sat inside the cockpit, nearly frozen from fear that Tania might be dead, but once he heard her voice he knew she was okay. He spurred his Blade Liger into action, rushing the Death Stinger and slicing off its tail, which cut short the strength of the beam. Then he cleared out of the way as her own beam cut across the space between her and the zoid, slamming into it and engulfing it in a brilliant white fire.  
  
Everyone held their breath as they waited to see what had become of the Death Stinger. The light soon diminished to reveal a smoldering pile of ruins where the zoid once was, and everyone cheered at the demise of the evil zoid and its pilot. While the remaining military forces checked the ruins, the Guardian Force members plus Karl rushed to Tania's side to see if she was okay. But when they arrived, they saw Dragonflame's remains being blown across the desert by the breeze, nothing left of the zoid except ashes.  
  
Karl fell to his knees in front of it, not wanting to believe that she was gone since she had defeated the Death Stinger. But what if that had been the last of her power, and it had been too much for the zoid to handle? What if the blast had burned them both up?  
  
Thomas stood nearby with Erin in his arms, looking upon the remains with tears in his eyes as he saw his brother's head bow in grief. He felt a hand on his face, and he didn't realize he had been crying until Erin had wiped away the tear. Holding her close, he buried his face in her shoulder and wept for Tania, at the same time crying because he still had the one thing in his life that meant something to him. And he was never going to let her go.  
  
******************  
  
*Shelly and Ryou come back inside*   
  
Shelly: Well, that was fun, wasn't it?  
  
Ryou: Mmph!  
  
Shelly: *looks back at Ryou* Oh, sorry, Ryou! *laughs*  
  
Ryou: *standing there with his face covered in snow, looking like a snowman with his white hair* ^^;;;  
  
Shelly: *wipes snow off of him then kisses his red nose* You're so cute, do you know that?  
  
Ryou: *blushes* Thank you!  
  
He's too sweet! Anyway, what happened to Tania? Did she die, and if not, then where is she? Thanks for reading! C-ya! 


	24. Chapter TwentyFour

Author's note: Hi, everyone! Man, something must be wrong with me if I'm updating this soon. Thanks so much for all the reviews! Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
The Most Precious Gift by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR  
  
  
Thomas stood there gazing around at him, the wind ruffling through his hair and Erin's as well as he held her in his arms, his tears drying on his cheeks. He only wished that his sorrow could go away as easily, but it would never go away, just as it would be a part of his brother until they found out what had happened to Tania. It wasn't a good sign that nothing had been left of Dragonflame except a pile of ashes, but he had to believe that she was still alive out there somewhere. To do any differently would admit defeat, and he wasn't ready to do that just yet.  
  
Erin felt her beloved's anguish just as deeply, even though she didn't know Tania all that well. But she knew that Thomas cared for her very much, and she shared in his sorrow at his brother's pain. She looked up at him, brushing her hand across his cheek. "I love you, Thomas," she said softly. He smiled a little before they kissed, one that held only love for each other and happiness that they were both still alive.  
  
"I love you, too, Erin," he replied. "I'm glad that you weren't hurt or worse during the battle. If you had been...if you had died...I don't know that I would've been able to live without you."  
  
She sensed that he was close to tears, and she kissed him again to ease his fears. "Thomas, I'm fine," she assured him. "We're both all right."  
  
He sighed and pulled her close again, resting his head on top of her soft hair. "I only wish that Karl could say the same. I feel for him now, Erin. I know how he feels, but why doesn't he do anything?"  
  
She glanced over at the Colonel, seeing him kneeling down on the ground, saying or doing nothing except staring out across the desert. "I don't know, Thomas," she replied. "I just don't know." Then she caught out of the corner of her eye a shimmering light, and they both looked to see an astonishing sight before them.  
  
The remains of the Death Stinger glowed brightly before disappearing into a thousand pinpricks of light, no one knowing what was happening to it or where it was going. Was this its final stage of death...or was it resurfacing elsewhere only to cause even more damage?  
  
  
As soon as Van saw what remained of Dragonflame, he tried to stop the tears that immediately surfaced in his eyes, but a few managed to leak out, and he also fell to his knees on the ground, pounding uselessly at the dust and dirt. He couldn't believe that she was gone, refused to believe it as she couldn't be gone. They had thought her gone once before after she had defeated the Death Dragon, but she had come back to them, and he knew she would return this time. But a part of him doubted if she had survived, and he tried his best to silence the nagging thought.   
  
He loved her. Perhaps not as much as he loved Fiona, but he loved her all the same, and he couldn't imagine not seeing her smile or hearing her voice. "Tania," he whispered. "Tania, please come back...please be alive."  
  
The sound of an approaching zoid reached their ears, and Van stood up to see who it was, his heart in his throat as he hoped it was Tania. But when he saw the red outline of the Genobreaker, he sighed and waited for Raven to arrive.  
  
Raven's eyes scanned the area around him, searching for any sign of the Death Stinger and Dragonflame, and strangely finding no sign of either. What had happened here? It was obvious Dragonflame had won since everyone was alive, but where was Tania? Did she not survive the final battle?  
  
He stopped the zoid and jumped out, walking up to Van and seeing the ashes that littered the desert floor. "Van...did she do it? Did she defeat the Death Stinger?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Raven, she did," he answered. "But she...died...in return. These ashes are all that is left of her." His voice was thick with grief, and he tried not to meet Raven's grey gaze.  
  
Raven couldn't believe it. What justice was there in the fact that she had to die in order to defeat Hiltz? His fists clenched at his sides, and his eyes squeezed shut as he fought against screaming his rage at the unfeeling sky above him. "What happened to the Death Stinger?" he asked. "Is Hiltz dead?"  
  
Van sighed. "Hiltz is dead, but the Death Stinger disappeared just a short while ago."  
  
Raven turned surprised eyes towards him. "What do you mean disappeared?"  
  
"It disappeared, just like that," he replied, snapping his fingers. "It turned into light and vanished all of a sudden."  
  
Karl, upon hearing Raven's voice, rose to his feet, his haunted eyes filling with anger. He rushed towards Raven, his eyes wide and tear-filled. "Damn you, Raven!" he cried. "Where were you when she needed you? If you had been here to help her, then maybe she would still be alive!" He threw a poorly aimed punch at the pilot, which Raven dodged easily, before being restrained by Van.  
  
"Colonel, you don't know that," Van pointed out as he held Karl's arms pinned behind his back. "There's no way of knowing if the Genobreaker could've defeated the Death Stinger or not. I know you're hurting, and you need someone to blame, but blame Hiltz. He's the one that caused all this senseless destruction."  
  
Karl sagged lifelessly in Van's arms, Van lowering him to his knees and looking back to catch Thomas' eye to let him know that his brother needed him. Thomas walked over and took over supporting Karl while Van spoke to Raven. "What happened to you two?"  
  
"We were busy fighting a large force of sleeper zoids," Raven explained. "I used up a lot of power fighting them as the Genobreaker has a limit to how much power it uses. I didn't want Tania fighting Hiltz by herself, but I had no choice." Then he glanced over at Van. "Besides, I knew you would help her defeat Hiltz. I knew I could count on you for that."  
  
Van looked over at Raven and smiled slightly, a new admiration growing inside him for his former enemy. Then Shadow appeared at Raven's side, saying something that widened his master's eyes. "What is it, Raven?"  
  
"Shadow says that Tania is still alive," he told him, a new urgency in his voice. "He knows where she is as he can sense where her organoid, Silver, is." Then he turned and rushed off towards the Genobreaker, hope rising in his heart that she was safe.  
  
Van ran for his Blade Liger, jumping inside and following Raven to where Tania was, wondering what was going on.  
  
  
  
Tania seemed to awaken from a dream as she became aware of her surroundings, the chill dampness of the air telling her that she was back in the caverns where Zoid Eve was located. How she had got here she didn't know. The last thing she remembered was seeing the bright light of both charged particle beams, and then Dragonflame's cockpit seemed to begin disappearing around her. Then the light consumed her, and with it came peace. She wondered if she was dead, but if she was here then apparently not.  
  
She felt her father's presence nearby, an evil chill down the back of her spine. "What are you doing here?" he questioned in his strange, hollow voice.   
  
She faced him, seeing him and feeling no fear. "I defeated the Death Stinger," she replied calmly. "Now I've come back for you...father." The words seemed strange coming from her mouth, and she realized that it had become more than just a fight between her and her father. It had become a fight between good and evil. The evil power of the Deathsaur against the power of the Zoid Eve, a fight to end all struggles. Silver stood by her side, a silent yet comforting presence.  
  
He laughed. "What power could you possibly hold over me?" he taunted.  
  
She returned his smile. "I hold the power of life," she replied. "You hold the power of death. Who will win, I wonder?"  
  
"Yes, indeed, who will win?" he repeated.  
  
*****************  
  
Uh-oh, Tania seems to be in trouble now! See, she wasn't dead after all. But you all already knew that. ^^  
  
Will she be able to defeat him? Or will it require the aid of Van and Raven? And what happened to the Death Stinger? Ahh! So many questions!  
  
Thanks for reading! C-ya! 


	25. Chapter TwentyFive

Author's Note: Thanks so much guys for all the wonderful reviews! I'm really glad you all stuck with me this far. This turned out a lot longer than I had first expected. And this chapter's a little long as I wanted to conclude the battle here instead of leaving you all hanging again. ^^  
  
Ryou: I'm sure they appreciate it.  
  
Shelly: You're back! Schala was disappointed that you weren't in my last chapter. Sorry about that! ^^  
  
Ryou: Sorry! ^^ Anyway, I'm here to do Shelly's disclaimer so here goes. Shelly doesn't own zoids, just her own original characters.  
  
Shelly: You're so good at this! Here, here's something you'll like. *hands him a bag of Honey Nut Chex Mix* (I don't own this either!)  
  
Ryou: O_O Thanks! Let me go hide this before Valon finds out! *runs off*  
  
Shelly: *shakes head* In case you're all wondering, they both got into a fight over it in my Yu-Gi-Oh fic. It got pretty nasty. And Valon belongs to Schala85, so I don't own him either! ^^ He's a result of her wonderful imagination. Hope you all enjoy the chapter!  
  
The Most Precious Gift by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE  
  
Van kept the Genobreaker in his sights as he followed him to wherever Shadow said Tania was, wondering what would be awaiting them when they arrived. He had a bad feeling deep within the pit of his stomach, a feeling that the Death Stinger would resurface and they would have to fight it once again. But who would win this time? And who would die?  
  
Raven's thoughts could've been echoes of Van's, except he knew what to expect from Hiltz and Prozen both. He knew that if the Death Stinger was still alive, then one of them would die, and it would more than likely be him. He had already accepted the fact that he could die while saving Tania's life, and he figured that it was what he deserved after all the destruction he had caused over the years. His only regret was that he wouldn't be able to see her with his eyes, although he would be with her in spirit for as long as she lived.  
  
Soon they arrived at the Valley of the Rare Hertz, and Van set up his pulse guard to counteract the effects of it that sent zoids crazy. "What's here, Raven?" he asked.  
  
"Here is where Prozen has been all these years, Van," he replied. "He didn't die with the destruction of the Deathsaur as everyone believed. Instead he retreated here and now calls himself the Dark Kaiser."  
  
"The Dark Kaiser?" Van echoed. "He sure is full of himself, isn't he?"  
  
"Maybe, but he has the power to back it up this time," he said. "It's strange, I know, but he has become even more evil than he was before, and that's saying a lot."  
  
"Tell me about it," Van agreed.   
  
All talk was cut short as the ground underneath them began to shake, and like a bad nightmare, the Death Stinger rose up in front of them. Its armor was still weak as it still retained its damage from Dragonflame's last attack, but instead of attacking it sat there, unmoving as if waiting for something.  
  
Inside the cockpit, Hiltz sat there unconscious, but only on the outside. In his mind, he sensed a deep presence within himself, one he recognized as the Dark Kaiser's, ordering him to surrender himself to him and take in his power so that the Death Stinger could live again. He consented, but at a price. He would be the one to control the Death Stinger, not the Dark Kaiser. And he would be the one to destroy all of Zi.  
  
Tania stood in silence in front of Prozen, her eyes calm pools of lavender as she glowed with an inner light. Prozen merely watched her with an amused smile on his face. "What do you find that's so amusing, Prozen? Surely you aren't that happy to die."  
  
He laughed, a shallow hollow sound that echoed throughout the cave. "It's not my death that I see, my dear daughter," he scoffed. "But yours. The Death Stinger has returned, and will rise again with my help. I offer myself to you, mighty Death Stinger! Take my powers and use them, and together we will bring about the ultimate destruction of all life!"  
  
The air seemed to shimmer before him, and when it faded an image of Hiltz stood there, a very transparent image as she could see right through him. "I think not, Dark Kaiser," he replied. "The Death Stinger accepts your offering, but rejects you as its pilot, just as it accepts me in your stead. I will be the one who commands its power, and you will become nothing!"  
  
Reaching out, he merged himself with the husk that was Gunther Prozen and took over his powers, leaving behind nothing but a mortal man who was slowly dying. The metal husk that had surrounded him now competely closed around Hiltz and lifted him up through the hole that Dragonflame had made in the ceiling, leaving behind nothing but an echo of his cruel laughter.  
  
Tania walked over to her father's side, kneeling down beside him and seeing him as the man he once was, stripped of all the pride and dignity that had been his armor. Now he was weak, barely even able to draw a steady breath and unable to even lift his head. He whispered something, and she leaned close to hear what he had to say.  
  
"I am...sorry...my daughter," he breathed. "The power...of the...Deathsaur...was too much...to fight against."  
  
She shut her heart against the pleading in his voice, knowing what he asked and unable to grant it just now. "It didn't work alone, father," she replied. "There was something there for it to build upon."  
  
His body shook with a violent bout of coughing. "I never...wanted...to destroy...the Empire. I spent my...whole life...in its service. All I wanted...was to be Emperor." His breath became ragged as his energy slowly ebbed from his body.   
  
Her eyes closed, willing the tears not to come. "There were things you still did that destroyed lives," she argued. "Mine included. How can I possibly accept your apology knowing what you did to me all those years?"  
  
"I know...you will never...accept it, Tania," he whispered. "All I ask...is that you...forgive me." Tears leaked from his eyes, causing hers to fill and spill over.   
  
Could she forgive him? Forgive him for the years of emotional torture he had put her through? After all, she forgave Raven for his crimes, why couldn't she do the same for her own father? Deep down she still loved him simply because he was her flesh and blood, and those ties could never be broken no matter what happened. She felt a hand touch her cheek, and she opened her eyes to see his trembling hand touch her cheek. She covered his hand with her own, holding it there since it was the only gentle touch she had ever recieved from him.  
  
"I love you...my daughter," he said. "And I am...very proud of you."  
  
She held back the sob that rose at the back of her throat, her whole body trembling from the force of her emotions. "I love you, too, father," she finally said. "And I do forgive you," she added as she leaned forward to place a kiss on his forehead. It was then that his life passed out of his body, and she felt his last breath pass from his lips and brush against her cheek. She gave up the fight for her composure and collapsed against him, great sobs racking her body as she vented her grief, Silver standing over her protectively.  
  
Van waited inside the Blade Liger's cockpit, nervously wondering what was going on as nothing was happening. Should they continue on and try and find Tania, or should they stay out here just in case the Death Stinger rose once more?  
  
He soon had his answer as he caught something heading their way, something that was glowing brightly. He watched in amazement as it plunged deep into the Death Stinger, regrowing sheared limbs and restoring the zoid to its original evil glory.  
  
"Time for round two," came Hiltz' mocking voice. "Good you both came to meet your end at my hands. Only this time the outcome will be different as the Death Stinger is more powerful than before, fused with the power of the Deathsaur, and nothing and no one can stop me!"  
  
"That's where you're wrong, Hiltz," Van growled. "I don't care how powerful you are, I'm not going to let you destroy everything! Ready for another round, Zeke?" Zeke growled, and Van prepped the Blade Liger for battle. "Let's finish this now, Hiltz!"  
  
Hiltz laughed. "I couldn't have said it better myself! I'm going to enjoy seeing you both die!"  
  
The last of Tania's tears were spent, and now all that was left was a cold pit of anger and hatred deep within her heart, anger at Hiltz for who he was and what he could be. With the combined powers of the Deathsaur and the Death Stinger, he was all but indestructible, but she knew of a way that he could be defeated, even if it meant sacrificing herself to do it.  
  
She slowly rose to her feet, allowing the power of the Zoid Eve to fill her soul once again, and Silver came up behind her. Rearing up on his hind legs, his chest panels snapped open and allowed the cables to surround her body, drawing her into his metal body. Then with a flash of light, they both soared up into the sky and out towards the battle with the Death Stinger.  
  
Van and Raven were exhausted, both of them having fought to the very extent of their capabilities against a very formidable foe. True to Hiltz' word, the Death Stinger was virtually limitless in power and maneuverability, and nothing they tried worked to even make a dent in it. All they had been able to do so far was stay out of its way, and Van couldn't even get close enough to use his blades on it. And firing at it alone did no good; not even the destructive power of Raven's charged particle beam fazed it.  
  
They had suffered minor damage as well, and Raven was nearing his threshold of power, which would end up leaving Van to continue the attack alone. Raven didn't want to leave Van alone against such a strong enemy, but he had no choice as Shadow and the Genobreaker could only take so much.  
  
But then they saw something heading towards them, a bright light that slammed into the Death Stinger and stilled its movements for a moment. "What was that?" Van asked.  
  
Raven had an idea as it could only be one thing. "Tania, what are you doing?" he asked, knowing deep in his heart that it was her.   
  
"I'm going to take over the Death Stinger long enough for you both to attack it and finish it off," she replied, her voice sounding a little preoccupied as she was struggling with Hiltz for control over it.  
  
"Tania, no!" Van cried. "You'll be destroyed along with it! You can't ask me to do this!"  
  
"I've accepted the fact that I won't survive this battle, Van," she told him. "If I must die in order to stop the Death Stinger, then I will sacrifice myself to see it done. He cannot be allowed to continue on his path of destruction! All life is precious, Van, the most precious gift of all. Remember that!"  
  
"Tania, please," he pleaded, tears forming in his eyes and leaking down his cheeks.  
  
"Van, you've got to do this," she argued. "I don't know how long I can hold him!"  
  
Sighing, he sat back in his seat, knowing he had to do what was right. "All right then, let's do this, Raven. Are you ready?"  
  
Raven smiled inside the cockpit. "Ready whenever you are, Van."  
  
"We'll do the same thing that Tania told me to use before," he said. "I'll take out the tail so that he can't fire anymore charged particle beams, and you finish him off with one of your own. Got it?"  
  
"Gotcha, Van," he answered. "Let's finish him off!"  
  
Tania smiled to herself as she prepared for the final destruction of the Death Stinger. "Thank you, Van," she said. "I love you."  
  
He returned the smile. "I love you, too. Now prepare to die, Hiltz, cause you're going down!" Setting his blades out at his sides, he opened the boosters to full throttle and ran for the Death Stinger, which was pitching around aimlessly as Hiltz battled Tania for control over the zoid. He was careful to stay out of the way, and soon the tail swung into view. The only problem was, it was charging up to fire a beam, and he heard Tania's frightened voice telling him to get out of the way.   
  
Instead of following her advice, he braced himself for the inevitable and activated his shield as he leapt towards the brightly pulsating ball of deadly energy, the impact of the beam knocking him back a bit. Zeke roared and put more power into the boosters, hurling the Liger closer towards their intended goal as the light became even brighter, so much so that Van couldn't bear to look at it.   
  
Then he felt the right blade connect with the tail, felt it slice through the metal and sever it from the body, cutting off the beam and causing something to explode as he heard the detonation. The Blade Liger hit the ground running, roaring loudly as it cleared the area for Raven to have his shot at it.  
  
"Great job, Van!" Raven exclaimed. "You did it! Now it's my turn! Ready, Shadow?" Shadow growled in response. "All right, let's not let Van take all the glory! Destroy the Death Stinger!" Raven braced himself for the firing of the charged particle beam, watching as it hurled towards the zoid and silently thanking Tania for helping them and sacrificing herself to do it.  
  
Tania saw it coming and braced herself as she held Hiltz tight in her grip, not wanting him to slip from her grasp like he had before. "Are you ready to meet your death, Hiltz? Cause it's coming your way!"  
  
Hiltz was in a near panic, unable to do so much as move as his doom approached him, and him unable to stop it. "Nooo! How could it have come to this?" Then he said no more as the beam slammed into them, tearing at their defenses and reducing the zoid to a pile of scrap metal.  
  
Tania felt something tug at her consciousness, urging her to get away before it was too late, and she reluctantly relinquished control to it, not wanting to leave in fear that Hiltz might regain control of it. But it was too late for him as there was nothing left this time, not even ashes as it was utterly destroyed for the last time. The Death Stinger was no more.  
  
***************  
  
Man, that was a long chapter! I know you all must be tired of reading, but I hope you all liked it! Thanks for reading! C-ya!  
  



	26. Chapter TwentySix

Author's note: Hi, everyone! I'm back with another update! Sorry it took so long, but we had another ice storm and my power was out again. I'm ready for freakin' summer already!!!  
  
Ryou: You got that right! And you had a bad accident!  
  
Shelly: Yeah, a tree fell on my car while I was coming home from work. But I'm okay.  
  
Ryou: Thank goodness!  
  
Shelly: Thanks everyone for all the wonderful reviews! It's all downhill from here, and I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter! For some reason, when I upload the chapters, the spaces between scenes seem to disappear. I'm not doing that on purpose! Hope you all enjoy the next chapter!  
  
The Most Precious Gift by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX  
Van and Raven walked the area where the Death Stinger had been, both Shadow and Zeke searching as well for any sign that Tania was okay. Both hoped that she had somehow survived, but they also knew that there was a good chance that she had died today, had died for them both in a selfless act of sacrifice. Tears ran down Van's face as he showed his grief openly, but for Raven there were no tears as he had none to share. He cared for Tania, of course, but he had done too much in his lifetime to afford the luxury of tears. He didn't deserve to cry.  
  
Coming up behind a nearby boulder, he stopped to rest a bit and something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. The fluttering of clothing and hair in the desert breeze, and his heart leapt up in his chest as he saw it was Tania lying face down in the dirt. But was she alive?  
  
Taking hold of her, he turned her over and heard her gasp for breath, telling him she was alive after all, although he couldn't imagine how. "Tania, can you hear me?" he asked worriedly, feeling for a pulse at her neck and relieved to find it weak but steady. It was probably just exhaustion then that made her so weak.  
  
She cracked open burning eyes, shutting them again when the sun's light stabbed into her eyes. "Yes, Raven, I can hear you," she croaked.  
  
He smiled, the first real smile he had ever allowed to cross his face, and he gathered her close to him to hold her, grateful that she was alive. Moving her gently into a sitting position, he propped her back up against the boulder and watched as she caught her breath. Here she was covered in dust and looking generally rough around the edges, and all he could think of was how beautiful she was at this moment. The exhaustion she felt showed in her eyes, but there was also happiness in their depths, a happiness that made them shine despite her weariness.  
  
She saw the way Raven looked at her, and it made her a little uncomfortable, but she didn't care as the threat to her life was over. Now she could return to her husband with the knowledge that they could live their lives together free of worry and fear. "Where is Van?" she asked.  
  
"He's still looking around for you," he replied with a smile.  
  
She fixed him with a wearied glare, which had no effect on him whatsoever. "And why haven't you told him you've found me yet?"  
  
"Because I wanted to have a little time alone with you right now," he replied in a low voice. "Because once we return to the Empire, you'll return to being the loving wife to your loving husband, and on top of that there will be numerous awards and ceremonies to be held in your honor."  
  
She allowed a smile to cross her face. "You're hopeless, do you know that?" she asked him, earning an amused chuckle from him. Then she gazed into his eyes, her own becoming serious all of a sudden. "Thank you, Raven, for helping us," she said. "You didn't have to do it, but you did. And we couldn't have done it without you," she added as she took his hand in hers.  
  
He gazed deep into her own eyes, his gray matching her lavender as he brushed his thumb along her cheek, and what she saw there sent chills down her spine. He wanted her, and badly, but he couldn't have her as she was happily married to another, which was why he had come to a decision which had been very painful for him to make.   
  
"You know I want to kiss you right now," he whispered as he leaned close and brushed his lips against her forehead in a feather-light kiss, his breath caressing her cheek, warm and quick with longing. But before he could go any further, he sat back on his heels in front of her, studying her closely for her reaction on what he was going to tell her as well as to put some distance between them. "Tania, I may not return with you and Van to the Empire," he finally said.  
  
It took a few moments for his words to sink in. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm not one for all that ceremonial stuff, if even they include me in it," he continued. "I've done too much to be so easily forgiven, no matter what I did. So I think it would be best if I laid low for awhile and let things blow over. Perhaps in time I may be forgiven, but then again maybe I'm just wishing for something that may never happen."  
  
She reached up to lay her hand on his cheek. "I think you will be, Raven," she assured him. "It may take some time, but it will happen, I'm sure of it."  
  
He smiled at her confidence, a feeling he wished he could share with her. "I guess this is goodbye then," he said as he rose to his feet.  
  
She looked up at him, strangely feeling as if she was losing a dear friend, and perhaps she was. "I guess so," she replied. "I wish you luck in whatever you do."  
  
He smiled, the barest hint of moisture in his eyes. "I'll see ya around," he said as he turned and walked away, letting Van know where she was.  
  
She sat there as she waited for Van to arrive, resisting the urge to call Raven back and plead with him not to leave. But she knew that it was for the best that he leave as he wouldn't be happy if he stayed. That's just the way he was, and she knew he would be okay on his own. Soon Van's anxious face came into her view, and she smiled to see him.  
  
"Tania, I'm so glad you're alive," he said as he knelt down and embraced her tightly.  
  
She held onto him for dear life, feeling the tears return and not having the energy to fight them this time. He merely held her and let her cry on his shoulder, unable to even imagine what she must be going through but offering her his full support anyway. He stroked her hair and whispered words of comfort in her ear. "Ssh, it's all right, Tania," he said. "It's over. You won't be bothered by him anymore."  
  
"I'm just so exhausted, Van," she told him through her tears. "I haven't any energy left at all."  
  
"I know," he agreed. "You've been through a lot lately. How about we get you back where Karl can see you? He thinks you're dead, as well as Thomas and Erin. I would radio them but communications are limited out here."  
  
She wiped at her tears and nodded. "That sounds good," she agreed. "Although I'm afraid you'll have to carry me. I don't have the strength to walk," she added sheepishly.  
  
Van got her inside the Blade Liger, and they left to return to the Empire. He asked her where Raven was as he didn't see the Genobreaker, and she told him he didn't want to return with them, which he understood and felt the same way she did. Soon the base appeared where Hiltz had attacked, and the base personnel had started on any repairs that needed to be done.  
  
As soon as they had come into range, Van had radioed the base and told them that Tania was okay. Now a group was anxiously awaiting their arrival, although the celebrations were limited as Tania had to be rushed to a hospital to get checked over by a doctor. Still, everyone gathered around Van to hear about the battle, and he told it so well that they all wished they had been there to see it.  
  
The only one who wasn't there to listen was Karl as he was worriedly awaiting word about his wife outside the hospital room. They had not allowed him to come in, not until they were through, and he patiently waited outside, grateful just to have her back alive and secure in the knowledge that the threat to her life was gone. Now they could concentrate on each other and spend their lives together the way they were supposed to.  
  
The doctor soon gave him permission to enter, and he walked slowly inside to see her sitting up in bed with a couple of pillows at her back, a strange expression on her face. Whatever it was, it caused her eyes to glow with happiness. Maybe it was just seeing him that put it there.  
  
He sat down on the edge of the bed, careful not to hurt her, and leaned forward to kiss her lovingly. "How are you feeling?" he asked, concerned when he saw the IV that was taped to her wrist.  
  
"The doctor says I'm suffering from exhaustion," she told him. "That can be helped with plenty of rest."  
  
He smiled as he looked into her eyes. "Then rest you shall get," he assured her as he took her hand in his and held it. "I love you, Tania," he told her, not needing a reason to say it but saying it anyway.  
  
"I love you, too," she replied, her eyes alight with love. "Especially now," she added with a secret smile.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, confused at to what she meant.  
  
She bit her lower lip to keep her smile under control. "Only the best thing that could ever happen to us," she hinted.   
  
It took him awhile to figure out what she meant, but when he did, his eyes grew as wide as saucers and he became speechless all of a sudden. "You...you mean...?"  
  
She allowed her laughter to bubble forth. "Yes, my beloved husband, we may be having a carbon copy of yourself soon."  
  
"Or one of you," he returned then thought a moment. "Oh, what am I getting myself into?" he asked. "I can't handle one of you, much less two."  
  
"Oh, you're too funny, Mr. Shubaltz," she cried, trying to tickle him with her free hand and being unsuccessful in her condition. He merely caught her hand and pulled her close for a heated kiss so full of passion and love it threatened to undo them both. "I love you so much, Karl," she whispered against his mouth.  
  
"I love you, too," he replied.  
  
******************  
  
Oh, they're going to have a child together! *sniff* It's so sweet!   
  
And I have a question for you all. Would you all like Thomas to get married in this fic? I got to thinking about it and realized that it was a little soon for him and Erin to get married. So I thought about letting Tania have her baby and then having Thomas and Erin get married. What do you guys think?  
  
Thanks for reading! C-ya! 


	27. Chapter TwentySeven

Author's note: Here's the next chapter, guys! I'm keeping this kinda short since I'm tired at the moment. It's been a long day. Thanks for all the great reviews and everyone's input! Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
The Most Precious Gift by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN  
Thomas had never been so happy in his life. Hiltz and Prozen were defeated and would never bother anyone ever again. Erin was by his side, someone who he loved with all his heart and soul, and he would never let her go for as long as he lived. Reflecting on everything that had happened, he had a sudden thought cross his mind, but wasn't sure how she would feel about it. After all, they hadn't been long confessing their love for one another, and events of late had been so crazy that he had to wonder if they both needed to slow down and rethink things. Not that he was doubting his feelings for her, but they needed some time to be around each other when they weren't both fighting for their lives.  
  
He listened to Van relate to them the battle between him, Raven, and Hiltz, all the while holding Erin close to him. The way Van told it made him wish that he was there to see it, although fighting was never a good thing to do so it would do him no good to sit there and glorify it.   
  
Erin was content to be held by her beloved, glad that at last things would calm down now for everyone. She still had her own situation to think about after all. Her father's death had fallen by the wayside, and for that she felt guilty since she had loved him so much. But as soon as she was afforded the time, she would travel to her father's and speak with her family in hopes of easing relations between them.  
  
She looked up at Thomas and raised up to kiss his neck. "Would you like to go see how Tania's doing?" she asked him.  
  
"Of course!" he exclaimed, embarrassed that he had been standing around listening to Van when he should've been by his brother's side. They walked into the hospital and found Tania's room soon enough by asking around, and when they came inside they found Karl gazing lovingly into his wife's eyes.   
  
Karl heard them enter and turned to greet him. "Hi, Thomas, Erin."  
  
"Hi, Karl," Thomas replied. "How are you doing, Tania?" he asked, coming to the side of her bed after Karl stepped aside to give him room.  
  
Tania had to control her excitement at telling Thomas everything, not sure if Karl wanted to be the one to tell him or not. "I'm doing fine, just exhausted that's all," she answered. She glanced over at her husband, the question plain to see in her eyes. He shrugged his shoulders at first then nodded back at her.  
  
Thomas noticed the exchange with curiosity. "That's good to hear," he said distractedly, looking from one to the other. "What's going on?"  
  
Tania reached out to take his warm hand in her own. "Thomas, you may need to sit down for this," she began.  
  
"Why?" he questioned as he sat down, gazing at her as if she was crazy or something.  
  
"There is something Karl and I want to tell you," she continued.  
  
He became a little nervous. "Is there something wrong?" he asked. "You're not separating, are you?"  
  
She nearly laughed out loud, and saw Karl fighting to do the same. "No, absolutely not," she assured him. "I've never loved your brother any more in my whole life.... Thomas, you're going to be an uncle soon," she blurted out, knowing with him it was best to just tell him straight out what it was.  
  
He sat there for a moment, completely silent as the words sank in. Erin knew them for what they were, and she waited excitedly for him to realize what they meant.  
  
Tania waited a moment then waved a hand in front of his face, finding that he had apparently spaced out or something. Erin shook his shoulder, and he snapped to attention. "W-what do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"Karl and I are going to be parents, Thomas," she explained patiently. "I'm pregnant."  
  
Finally working past his surprise, he leaned forward and embraced her tightly. "I'm so happy for you!" he cried. "I can't believe that I'm gonna be an uncle!" He hugged his brother next and danced around the room a few times, Erin wondering what was wrong with him. She was happy for them, knowing that it couldn't have happened to two better people in the world.  
  
After some time, she finally managed to pull Thomas away from them both, or at least she had some assistance by the hospital staff who gently shooed him out of the room. There was a permanent smile plastered on his face, almost as if he were the one finding out that he was going to be a father soon. Karl and Tania had given him permission to spread the word about her pregnancy, and spread it he did, telling everyone he saw the good news. Van and Fiona were excited about it, as were Irvine and Moonbay who had finally made an appearance after being away for some time. Irvine seemed to be a little taken aback by the news, but expected no less from them.  
  
Later that evening, Thomas and Erin relaxed together in the suite given to them, or rather the one reserved for Karl and Tania since they were both still at the hospital. It was the first time that both of them were able to completely relax that they could remember, and they took advantage of their time alone. They both lie stretched out on the couch with their arms around one another, listening to the beating of each other's hearts. "Thomas, there's something important that I need to do that I forgot about," she admitted.  
  
"What's that?" he asked as he kissed her on her forehead.   
  
"In all the excitement, I forgot about my father's death," she explained. "I need to go there as soon as I can and talk with my family. No doubt they're having a field day with my absence, since they never cared for me much to begin with. My father was the only one that really cared, and now I let him down when it mattered most."  
  
Thomas held her close as he heard the tears building in her voice. "I wouldn't pay attention to anything they said, Erin," he said. "If they knew you better, they wouldn't say such things about you. And you haven't let your father down as he has always been in your heart and will always be there for as long as you live."  
  
She gazed up into his green eyes, overcome with love for him as he always knew what to say to her to make her feel better. "I love you so much, Thomas," she said.  
  
He smiled. "I love you, too, Erin," he replied. "And we'll leave tomorrow, if that's okay," he offered.  
  
A smile brightened up her face. "That's perfectly fine," she answered, bringing his head down to give him a kiss full of love, knowing that everything would be okay as long as they were together.  
  
**************  
  
I wonder what they'll find once they see her family? There's no telling, but it'll be a surprise! Thanks for reading! C-ya! 


	28. Chapter TwentyEight

Author's note: Finally, an update! I am so sorry, guys, for not updating in so long. I know I've been updating my YGO fic more often, but that one's been written for some time so that's why I'm able to update it sooner. And thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews! I'm hoping that this one's still being read! Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I haven't done one of these in a while, but you all know the drill.   
  
The Most Precious Gift by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT  
Thomas and Erin left the next morning after notifying everyone of their plans to go to her father's. She was quiet during the trip, wondering how her family would react to her coming so late after being told of his death. No doubt they would make sure she felt worse than she already did, and she almost told Thomas to turn around and go back. But she was determined to face them one way or another as she needed to be there to say her goodbyes to her father, and she wasn't going to let them ruin it for her.  
  
They soon arrived at her family's house, which was situated on the outskirts of a nearby town. Trees surrounded a well-tended yard, and there was proof of that in the workers that were now visible the closer they approached. Once stopped in front of the house, they jumped to the ground, Erin standing there nervously as if she were afraid to step inside. One of the workers apparently knew who she was as he darted inside, some of the others looking at her curiously then waving as they saw who she was.  
  
She felt Thomas squeeze her hand and glanced up at him. "Well, I guess it's now or never," she said as she stepped forward towards the broad steps leading up to the spacious porch. She was nearing the door when it opened, and when she saw who came to greet her she nearly passed out from shock.  
  
"Father," she breathed, her eyes tearing as she wondered if she was crazy to be seeing him standing before her alive. She was told he had died, so what was going on here?  
  
"Erin?" he spoke, his own voice barely above a whisper as he approached her slowly. "They told me you were dead...."  
  
She swallowed back the tears that threatened to choke off her breathing. "I was told the same thing about you," she replied, leaving Thomas behind as she stumbled and fell into her father's embrace, both of them with tears of joy coursing down their faces. Thomas stood by in silence as he wondered at what had happened for both of them to believe that the other was dead.  
  
After some time, they all went inside, and Erin introduced her father and Thomas to one another. Her father was pleased to meet Thomas as he knew of the Shubaltz' who were highly respected in the military. Neither of them left the other alone for long as it was obvious that they loved each other very much and that news of their so-called "deaths" hit them hard.  
  
That was still something that neither of them could figure out. Apparently someone had been told to spread such lies, and she had a sneaking suspicion of who it was. Apparently Hiltz had found somebody willing to lie to both of them just so he could attack Thomas and lure Tania back home sooner. The thought made her sick to think that maybe one of her own family members might have been involved.  
  
After finding some time alone, Thomas contacted Van and told him that her father was doing fine. He was pleased to hear the news, and asked if he should notify Rudolph and Marianne, but Thomas told him that Erin might like to do it since her and Marianne were cousins. Erin did so almost immediately, and Rudolph's future wife was ecstatic to hear the wonderful news.  
  
After staying the night, they returned back home to see that Tania was out of the hospital and doing well. As a result, Van and Fiona planned to have a celebration in honor of her and Karl's newfound joy, although neither of the guests of honor knew about it. Preparations were hastily arranged, but didn't involve much since there would only be a few people there, mostly close friends and relatives.  
  
The day came sooner than everyone expected, a day full of sunshine which had them all having the party outside near a pond with a slight breeze to keep them all cool. Tania and Karl were the last to arrive, Tania claiming a slight bout of morning sickness, but they were both pleasantly surprised to see that this had been called together in their honor. Everyone ate and had a good time, the guys going out to try their hand at fishing for a little while to let the girls have some time alone.  
  
"So, what's it feel like to be pregnant, Tania?" Moonbay asked, a happy smile upon her face.  
  
"Other than this awful morning sickness, it doesn't feel all that different," she replied with a grimace. "But then again, maybe you should ask me again in a few months. No doubt I'll be as big as a Whale King by then."  
  
"No, you will not," Moonbay rebuked her good-naturedly.  
  
"Yes, I will," Tania replied. "It'll be a miracle if Karl still wants me after seeing me like that."  
  
"Stop being so silly," Fiona finally said with a smile. "After all the both of you have been through, I doubt he would let something like that scare him off. He loves you so much, Tania," she said with a smile full of hidden secrets.  
  
Tania studied the ancient Zoidian closely, trying to find out what she was hiding. Glancing over at Moonbay, she could see that the transporter was thinking the same thing judging from her expression. "All right, Fiona, out with it," she said. "What's going on?"  
  
Fiona assumed a look of pure innocence. "What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"Ah, come on, don't play innocent, Fiona," Moonbay joined in. "There's something you're not telling us, and we want to know what it is. After all, we've never kept secrets between each other before."  
  
Fiona sighed, a sudden smile blooming upon her face. "I can't believe that it happened!" she exclaimed happily.  
  
"What happened?" Moonbay asked.  
  
She waited a moment before answering. "Van asked me to marry him!" she cried, causing the other two to cry out in happiness for her as they hugged her.   
  
"I can't believe it! After how long, he's finally realized how much he loves you?" Moonbay sighed. "He could always be a little dense sometimes."  
  
"Oh, I'm so happy for you both!" Tania told her, tears shining in her eyes. "But why didn't you both say anything before this?"  
  
"It was Van's idea," she replied. "He didn't want our news to take anything away from your own excitement."  
  
"Fiona, you know better than that!" she scolded her, suddenly embracing her again. "I've always wanted you both to be happy together. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go pound some sense into him, too," she added as she rose to her feet and made her way towards the group of men. Walking upon them silently, she waited until the right moment when Van reached the limit to his patience and began taking out his frustrations by pulling out his hair. "Van Flyheight!" she almost screamed, nearly making him leap from his skin.   
  
"Ahh! Tania, don't do that to me," he huffed, his hand on his chest as he slowed his breathing.  
  
"May I have a moment in private with you?" she asked, acting as if she was thoroughly upset with him.  
  
Karl eyed her strangely, but she shook her head slightly at him to let him know she was fine. Apparently he got the hint as he turned back to what he was doing without a word, although she could tell he was trying not to smile.   
  
Van wondered what he had done to rouse her anger like this, but knew better than to ask. "Sure," he replied, rising to his feet and following her some distance away. Then she finally stopped and stood there a moment, and when she turned to face him there were tears shining in her eyes. "Tania? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.  
  
She threw her arms around him and held him close, letting her tears run their course as she wondered why she was even crying. Her mother had told her that sometimes being pregnant could make a woman emotional, but she never thought she'd feel like this. Then she recalled the look she had seen on Van's face the night before she married Karl, and it was then that she knew what it was.  
  
Pulling away from him, she gazed up at him in wonder. "Van, the night before I married Karl, there was something you wouldn't tell me...and now I know what it was."  
  
He had a sneaking suspicion where this was going, and he knew that Fiona had told her the news. "Fiona told you?" he asked. She nodded and he sighed heavily.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked. "I thought I'd hear it from you before anyone else. Why?"  
  
He looked away. "You'd just found out that you were pregnant, and I didn't want to take away any of the excitement concerning it. I figured one thing at a time, and after you'd had the baby then we'd tell everyone."  
  
She eyed him for a moment before smiling. "I'm happy for you, Van," she said. "I really am, and you couldn't have chosen a better woman to have as your wife. Still, there's some part of me that's..."   
  
"Jealous?" he finished for her.  
  
"Kinda," she sighed. "And I know I shouldn't be, but it's there all the same. You're my best friend, Van, and for some reason I feel like I'm going to lose you..."  
  
He stopped her before she went any further. "No, you're not, Tania," he reassured her. "You'll never lose me. We've been through too much for that." Then he smiled. "You said you know what it was I was feeling that night. And I guess I was jealous, too, in a way. I didn't understand it, and I still don't. But I know that you're both happy with one another, or else you wouldn't be married to one another."  
  
"Which you soon will be," she added with a smile. "After all, it was predicted at my wedding that you would marry Fiona, and I knew you would." Then she embraced him again. "I wish you both the best of happiness. You deserve it. And I really am happy for you both," she said as she released him. "You'd just better treat her right, okay? And take care of yourself as well."  
  
"I will," he replied, watching as she walked away and wondering why it hurt his heart so much to know that she knew he was going to be married. He loved Fiona with everything that he was, but there was a special bond between him and Tania that couldn't be explained. A bond forged by friendship and love for one another that would never die, just as his love for Fiona would always live deep inside his heart.  
*********************  
  
Aww, Van and Fiona's going to get married! I wonder who will make up the wedding party? Thanks for reading! C-ya! 


End file.
